El ataque de la bestia
by knarrenheinz
Summary: Cuando un suceso brutal ocurre en las desoladas calles de Ponyville, las princesas acuden y descubren que se enfrentan a algo sin igual. Juntas, deberán llegar al fondo de todo y averiguar quién es el responsable de la masacre pero verán que las cosas no salen como planean... Celestia teme lo peor y la tensión crece día a día. Violencia, misterio, muerte, dolor y algo de gore.
1. La fiesta

_"You can feel the power_

_rage within your soul_

_When you die you go to Hell and live..._

_forevermore"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: La fiesta**

El pequeño pero adorable pueblo de Ponyville es especialmente conocido en Equestria por la amabilidad de sus habitantes, por no mencionar su admirable hospitalidad. Todos en aquella comunidad tenían algo que ofrecer a los viajeros para hacerlos sentir como en casa. La vida es relativamente tranquila aquí y no suelen darse muchos inconvenientes, exceptuando las apariciones del dios del Caos y de la faceta malvada de la princesa Luna, quienes dejaron de significar un problema para todos gracias a la valiosísima ayuda de seis ponis valientes de por aquí.

Pero hay algo que caracteriza a Ponyville por sobre todas las demás cosas. Algo que le da vida y emoción a todos, más que la empatía de los pueblerinos y más aún que las deliciosas manzanas cultivadas y cosechadas en los campos de Sweet Apple Acres. Las fiestas, pero no cualquier tipo de fiestas. Hablamos de las fiestas organizadas por la propia Pinkie Pie, guardiana del elemento de la risa y la alegría.

Hay un muy conocido dicho entre los habitantes que dice que "si nunca has asistido a una fiesta de Pinkie, no has conocido oficialmente Ponyville". Y mucha razón hay en ese refrán local. Esta… extravagante y simpática poni terrestre es, a falta de una mejor palabra, una maníaca de la fiestas y la diversión, pero en el buen sentido, claro. Se cree que absolutamente todos en el pueblo han estado presentes en al menos, uno de los festejos de Pinkie Pie los cuales son sin duda alguna, los mejores a los que se pudiese aspirar a ir. Mejores incluso que muchos de los elegantes festines de Canterlot, en cierto modo.

Todos los días siempre había una razón nueva para celebrar y siempre en cualquier lugar posible, desde un amplio salón de fiestas hasta el más pequeño de los cuartos. De cualquier forma, nunca había manera de evitar que las alegres reuniones se llevaran a cabo. Ya era una costumbre muy común el hecho de que la rosada poni llevara todo su "material de fiesta" para festejar en la casa de alguien más, ya fuera por un cumpleaños, por una despedida de soltero o por lo que fuera. Todos eran bienvenidos y muchos concurrían a la celebración pero pocos aguantaban la aparentemente infinita energía de Pinkie. Aun así, todos las disfrutaban con alegría y regocijo, acompañados por sus familias o por sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no ambos? -es lo que hubiese preguntado la poni si alguien no podía decidirse con quién celebrar. Y, de alguna manera misteriosa, siempre lograba convencer a aquél que dudaba.

* * *

Hoy, una noticia se ha esparcido con una velocidad abrumadora, al igual que todos los chismes. Es el veinteavo cumpleaños de la bella Sea Swirl. Su pelaje es rosa pálido y su melena, azul. Sobre su flanco, destaca la cutie mark de dos delfines enlazados y para variar, Pinkie Pie se ha encargado de los preparativos. Invitaciones, comida, música, juegos, todo… simplemente todo detalle había sido tomado en cuenta por Pinkie para que la fiesta fuera igual (o más) divertida que la anterior. Ése era su objetivo principal, superarse. Y Sea no podría estar más complacida; toda su vida había deseado tener fiesta organizada por la propia Pinkie pero por razones que hasta ella misma desconocía, no había podido conseguir que ella se encargara pero hoy es diferente, hoy cumpliría los 20 años y al fin había conseguido que su amiga repostera la ayudara con todo.

Muchos ponis de todos los colores y tamaños se han reunido esta noche en la casa de Sea Swirl para festejar y darles los mejores deseos a la unicornio en su día especial pero también, ¿quién se perdería una Pinkie-fiesta de cumpleaños? Por supuesto que Pinkie no se privó de invitar a sus cinco mejores amigas quienes, por cierto, no tenían la menor idea de quién era esa tal Sea Swirl pero poco les importó. Esa noche tenían deseos de salir y disfrutar de un buen rato, bailar, socializar…

-No lo sé, chicas. ¿De veras creen que esté bien ir al cumpleaños de alguien que no conocemos? Digo, ¿no es algo… oportunista? -preguntaba con consternación Twilight Sparkle. Se encontraba acompañada de cuatro de sus mejores amigas y en camino hacia la dirección que figuraba en la invitación, invitación que todas habían recibido sin demora alguna de Pinkie Pie hacía una par de días. La fiesta estaba programada para las ocho en punto de la noche de un día viernes 14 de junio y se celebraría en una pintoresca casita cerca del parque de Ponyville y no muy lejos de Sweet Apple Acres.

-Vamos Twi, no lo tomes tan así. No es un crimen divertirse, ¿lo sabías? Deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso -le respondió Rainbow Dash, quien empezaba a agotarse de los dilemas morales de su amiga hechicera. La pegaso era la única de las cuatro que prefería volar antes que caminar.

-Tiene toda la razón, querida. Después de todo, también podrás desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Cheerilee -dijo Rarity con despreocupación.

-Psst, Rarity. Estamos yendo a la fiesta de Sea Swirl; el cumpleaños de Cheerilee fue hace dos semanas, ¿no lo recuerdas? -Applejack intentaba corregir a su bella amiga por lo bajo. Ya era una costumbre que la unicornio olvidase esa clase de cosas.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Juraría que ella los cumplía hoy. Bueno, de cualquier forma Twilight, sólo tienes que ir, desearle un feliz día y listo. Después, todo es cuestión de pasarla bien.

-¡Pero ni siquiera pude elegir un regalo! ¿Qué tal si se enoja, o si no nos deja entrar, o si inventa el rumor de que somos una avaras interesadas, o si…

-Linda, escucha. Sea no va a enfadarse por eso. Ella tampoco te conoce ni tampoco va a exigirte ningún regalo. Lo que sí sabe es que eres amiga de Pinkie y para ella, eso es suficiente. Además, estoy segura de que muchos allí tampoco la conocen pero sólo van porque saben que Pinkie es la organizadora -le explicó Applejack.

-No lo sé. Simplemente, no me parece correcto.

-Twilight, te apuesto todas las entradas para los Wonderbolts a que te olvidarás de eso cuando encuentres a alguien con quien hablar -señaló ya algo cansada Rainbow.

-Si lo dices así… ¿Y tú qué opinas, Fluttershy? -le preguntó Twilight interesada a la pegaso que estaba detrás de ella, caminando con cierta inseguridad.

-Eh… ¿yo? Por mí está bien… no, digo mal. No, digo… no lo sé… no lo sé.

-Twilight, no tiene sentido que sigas con esto. A este paso, se habrá hecho de día y seguiremos aquí hablando. Será mejor que nos apuremos -replicó la pegaso turquesa.

Apuraron el paso. Les quedaban aún unos cuantos metros para llegar a la casa de Sea Swirl pero tenían el tiempo bien calculado. En poco más de cinco minutos, llegaron a la puerta de la casa. No era un lugar muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño. Era quizás del mismo tamaño que Sugarcube Corner y estaba adornada con unas bellas fuentes con delfines. Cada una lanzaba un chorro de agua de diferente forma dándole al frente una admirable vista.

Al llegar a la entrada, pudieron escuchar muchas voces dentro. Seguramente, ponis que habían llegado más temprano. Todavía no podían escuchar la música pero ya sabían por qué. Pinkie era muy estricta en ese aspecto, sólo cuando todos los invitados estuviesen presentes, comenzaría la verdadera diversión. Justo antes de que pudieran llamar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y muchísimos papeles de colores y serpentinas saltaron hacia las cinco ponis, lo que no las sorprendió mucho ya que estaban acostumbradas a esa clase de cosas en una Pinkie-fiesta.

-¡BIENVENIDAAAAS! ¡Las estábamos esperando hace rato! ¡Dónde estaban! ¡¿Qué las demoró tanto?! ¡¿Por qué están tan... -exclamaba una rosada poni terrestre cuyas palabras fluían con una velocidad asombrosa.

-Tranquila Pinkie, son apenas las ocho y un minuto. ¿Somos las últimas? -Rarity intentaba calmar a su ansiosa amiga.

-¡Aun así, pasen rápido! ¡Y sí, son las únicas que faltaban! -sin esperar respuesta alguna, la poni rosa tomó a todas sus amigas (sí, a todas) y las zambulló dentro de la casa.

La casa estaba llena hasta el tope, colmada de una innumerable cantidad de ponis de todas las edades. Cualquiera que no conociera esa clase de cumpleaños hubiese dicho que fácilmente, se había reunido medio pueblo en una sola habitación. Todos se veían felices y divertidos, mientras recibían a las recién llegadas. Twilight logró ver a su derecha a Sea Swirl, quien hablaba y reía enérgicamente con tres potras que, pensó, eran sus mejores amigas. Por un momento, volvió a sentirse mal por no tener nada que obsequiar pero se alivió un poco al ver que la mesa de los regalos no estaba tan llena considerando el número de invitados. Luego, miró a sus amigas quienes se dirigían hacia la cumpleañera para desearle lo mejor. Twilight se había quedado admirando el ambiente de alegría que la rodeaba, realmente no recordaba haber asistido a un cumpleaños así de animado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado dos horas. Twilight le había deseado un muy feliz día a Sea y, por supuesto, se había disculpado como un millón de veces por no tener nada que darle. Le había prometido que al día siguiente le daría dos regalos para compensar.

-¡Jajajaja! En serio, no hace falta que me ¡hip!... traigas algo y ya es como la décima ¡hip!... vez que me pides perdón ¡hip!... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, amiga? -Sea reía e hipaba desaforadamente ante las súplicas y la expresión de preocupación de Twilight. Tal vez por el efecto de toda la sidra que había bebido hasta ése entonces. No le importaba en lo más mínimo si le habían regalado algo o no, la estaba pasando de maravilla.

-Soy Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Pero qué bonito nombre! Una vez vi a una unicornio con el mismo nombre ¡hip!... darle su merecido a una ¡hip!... osa menor o algo así ¡hip!... Bueno, siento dejarte pero creo que ¡hip!... me están llamando de la barra ¡hip!... -la cumpleañera se marchó tambaleándose y sonriendo, dejando a Twilight con ganas de reír hasta llorar.

Y así pasaron las horas, pero la diversión parecía no acabar nunca. Twilight se había encontrado con muchos de sus amigos de Ponyville en esa misma casa. Desde Cheerilee, quien bailaba enérgicamente con Big Macintosh hasta las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que charlaban entre sí (o mejor dicho, gritaban debido al volumen de la música) y jugaban en un costado de la habitación. Incluso, vio a la abuela Smith quejarse de "la música de hoy" con un joven unicornio color marrón pardo y con una cutie mark en forma de taza. Por otro lado, Rainbow Dash volaba con otro pegaso de color azul oscuro y con cutie mark de nubes, molestando a los demás con bromas pesadas. Applejack estaba en la barra de tragos compitiendo con Sea Swirl a ver quién hacía el "fondo blanco" de cidra más largo y daba la impresión de que, por primera vez, la granjera había encontrado una contrincante realmente digna, lo que le causó gracia a Twilight. En el fondo de la casa, vio a Rarity hablando con un apuesto semental terrestre con pelaje verde claro y cutie mark con forma de tijeras, el cual parecía embobado con la belleza de la blanca unicornio. Aun así, ella parecía no darle mucha importancia al interesado. Y luego, vio a Fluttershy… pobre, estaba sentada sola en un rincón sin pronunciar palabra y con la mirada gacha.

«Si tan sólo Spike hubiese venido…» -pensó Twilight. Tal vez así, la pegaso habría tenido alguien con quien hablar por lo menos. Pero supo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada así que fue a entablar una conversación con su amiga para tratar de animarla. Spike se había quedado ordenando las cartas que Twilight le envía constantemente a la princesa Celestia y todo el trabajo lo había dejado realmente agotado. Tan cansado estaba que decidió quedarse en casa a descansar pero aun así, le pidió a su amiga que le enviara sus saludos a todos.

* * *

Se hacía tarde, muy tarde. El cucú de la pared marcaba las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada. Ya las cosas se habían calmado bastante. Muchos yacían en el suelo, abatidos por el sueño (y en gran parte, por la bebida alcohólica). Otros se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares debido a que tenían que trabajar mañana temprano, como era el caso de Big Mac y de Applejack. Había sido una fiesta extraordinaria pero el mundo real los necesitaría al día siguiente y no podían faltar.

-Pinkie… Hoy ¡hip!... hoy lo lograste ¡hip!... la mejor fiesta que Ponyville ¡hip!... halla conocido. Tengo que felicitarte y ¡hip!... pedirte tu secreto uno de estos días - le dijo Applejack a su amiga mientras ayudaba a su hermano a cargar a la abuela Smith y a Applebloom en una carreta. Ambas dormían profundamente.

-¡Okey Dokey Lokey! ¡Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras!

-Ah, algo más ¡hip!... dile a las chicas que ya nos estamos por ir y ¡hip!... pregúntales si nos acompañan ¡hip!... a casa.

Eh... AJ, por aquí... Estamos listas para irnos hace diez minutos -le dijo Twilight algo sorprendida y tentada de reírse. Todas las chicas se encontraban ahí mismo.

Bueno ¡hip!... perdón Señorita Inteligencia ¡hip!... no puedo saberlo todo como tú ¡hip!... -se excusó enojada. Twilight se asombró ante la reacción de su amiga.

Humm... ¿te sientes... bien Applejack? -preguntó Fluttershy preocupada. La granjera la fulminó con la mirada.

¡No! ¡Acabo de ¡hip!... gritarle a Twili ¡hip!... ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE ESTOY?! ¡SOY UNA BASURA DE AMIGA! ¡AHORA NO VOLVERÁ A ¡HIP!... HABLARME! ¡PERDÓNAME ¡HIP!... TWILIGHT! ¡NO LO DECÍA ¡HIP!... EN SERIO! ¡NO ME ODIES, POR FAVOR! -De repente, Applejack se sintió al borde de un llanto incontrolable. Las palabras parecían salir de su boca sin control alguno.

-Applejack... yo soy Rainbow Dash. Twilight está junto a ti... -le dijo la pegaso a punto de estallar de la risa. La granjera miró a su amiga hechicera unos segundos, intentando enfocar la vista, luego se dirigió a Rarity y por último, a Rainbow.

-Ya lo sabía ¡hip!... -y cayó profundamente dormida en la carreta junto a su abuela y su hermana.

* * *

-¿Están seguras que no necesitan ayuda con sus… amigas? -preguntó un poni marrón pardo al ver la situación.

-No, todo está en orden. Esto es más común de lo que parece, créeme. -Le dijo Rainbow al unicornio. El joven había salido de la casa por un momento al notar que la abuela Smith, la única con quien había hablado, dormía en una posición incómoda en una carreta. Quería ayudarlas cuando notó que un corpulento poni color rojo y de crin naranja intentaba asegurar a su familia en un carro de aspecto no muy confiable.

-Bueno… está bien, pero si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo.

-Lo haremos, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó Twilight.

-Soy Rush Brown, un placer.

-El placer es nuestro, Rush. ¿Viniste solo a la fiesta? -le preguntó Rarity al ver como más y más ponis salían de la casa de Sea Swirl riendo y hablando alegradamente con destino a sus hogares.

-Sí, no conseguí a nadie que me acompañara -respondió con una expresión ahora más triste.

-Oh, siento mucho oír eso… -dijo Fluttershy al notar la mirada del poni. Se podía ver a simple vista que la pregunta lo había deprimido bastante.

-No, está bien, en serio. Estoy acostumbrado. Además, hoy tuve una compañía muy interesante -dijo un poco más sonriente mirando a la abuela Smith, quien aún roncaba como un tronco.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo -dijo Twilight al percatarse de que sus amigos granjeros ya estaban listos para partir-. Tenemos ciertas ponis a las cuales darle un beso de las buenas noches -concluyó riendo.

-Eeyup -Big Mac había terminado de asegurar a su familia y ya estaba atado a la carreta.

-Hasta la próxima entonces. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-Estoy segura de que así será -le dijo Twilight, despidiéndose mientras avanzaba junto a sus amigas-. ¡Suerte!

-¡Igualmente!

El unicornio regresó a la casa sólo para despedirse de Sea, él también tenía que trabajar; abriría su cafetería temprano, como siempre. Al entrar, se encontró con que todavía quedaban varios ponis de los cuales, muchos aún dormían. Otros hablaban con calma y otros se marchaban pero no les dio mucha importancia. Buscó a la poni cumpleañera para avisarle que se iría y, por sobre todo, para agradecerle el hecho de haberlo invitado a una fiesta tan increíble como esa. Él era un unicornio solitario y no solía salir casi nunca. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho pero se dijo así mismo que tendría que hacerlo más a menudo.

Buscó a su alrededor a Sea pero cuando la encontró, se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería irse sin decir mucho. La pobre se hallaba tirada en un sofá, rodeada de jarras de sidra. Tenía un olor a alcohol impactante pero eso no parecía importarle mucho a las otras ponis que también estaban dormidas junto a ella. Sonrió al darse cuenta que la unicornio rosa había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, al igual que él, al igual que muchos...

Se dio la vuelta y al salir de la casa, sólo pensó en una cosa: frío. Hacía mucho frío. Mucho más del que solía darse en aquella época del año. Se sentía raro, pensaba. No recordaba esa temperatura hacía unos momentos cuando despedía a las amigables ponis que acababa de conocer. Y fue entonces cuando le quitó importancia al clima y recordó los sucesos de la noche. Bebió (con moderación), bailó un poco y, lo que para él era nuevo, habló con los demás sólo por placer.

Hablar no era algo que él estuviese acostumbrado a hacer. Sí, atendía una linda cafetería y platicaba con sus clientes pero sólo como mera obligación. Esa noche fue diferente, sentía que había entrado en territorio inexplorado para él. Aunque hubiese sido por poco tiempo, le pareció que esas seis ponis (cinco, para ser más precisos) con las que había charlado eran los seres más simpáticos y amables que alguna vez hubiese conocido. Se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado sus nombres pero poco le importó. Ya lo averiguaría pronto porque por primera vez, tenía ganas de hacer amigos.

* * *

El frío es insoportable pero debe continuar. Su casa se ubica lejos de allí y apenas ha avanzado unos seiscientos metros, no más de eso. Se obliga a sí mismo a no pensar en aquél crudo clima pero le es realmente difícil. Se insulta al no haber llevado abrigo más recuerda que ocho horas atrás se podía disfrutar de una agradable noche de verano y nadie hubiese pensado en ponerse siquiera un guante. Tirita con cada paso que da y por un momento cree que se ha detenido por completo; su caminata resultó ser tan lenta que le dio esa impresión por un instante. Mira alrededor esperando encontrar a alguien en las mismas condiciones. Un frío repentino como ese no puede ser un producto de su imaginación. Siente deseos de ver que ese clima no es real y que los demás también pueden sentirlo, experimentarlo. Nada.

La calle está desierta, totalmente vacía. Ni un alma salvo la de él. Tampoco logra ver a nadie en el parque a su derecha; curiosamente, sólo cuando se percata de este, recuerda que ha estado caminando junto al vasto parque de Ponyville. Estaba más oscuro y tenebroso que de costumbre. La preocupación empieza a apoderarse de él; nunca solía salir a la calle a las cuatro de la madrugada pero ahora no le queda alternativa más que seguir avanzado. Su casa aún está lejos; un kilómetro y medio fácilmente y ya casi no hay viviendas a su alrededor. El pensamiento lo decepciona profundamente, no quiere seguir deambulando en aquel gélido y oscuro aire, quiere llegar a su hogar y meterse en su cama calentita. Mañana tiene mucho trabajo hacer. Con cada paso, su respiración se alenta y su sangre parece solidificarse. Mira sus cascos para comprobar si estos siguen moviéndose. Por un momento cree que sus ojos o tal vez la misma sidra le está jugando una jodida broma pesada.

Escarcha. Sus extremidades han empezado a congelarse, al igual que sus labios y su crin. Pronto caería víctima de la desesperación, pero sabe que debe recomponerse y salir adelante. No puede dejar que algo como el clima lo venza; pero es difícil, no puede pensar con claridad y nota que otra vez se ha detenido. Empieza a recordar la fiesta... ¡Qué buena fiesta! Todos los ponis bailando, riendo, bebiendo, gritando de felicidad. Fue parte de esa magia, esa… magia de la amistad. Se sintió especial al hablar con otro. La sensación de ser escuchado era reconfortante, lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

Recuerda las ponis de la entrada, esas bellas ponis. Quiere hablar con ellas, conocerlas mejor, ser un amigo… o algo más. Pero para hacerlo, debe llegar a su casa, sin importar las adversidades. Ahora, el alma le vuelve a su frío cuerpo; empieza a moverse, puede seguir adelante. Sólo debe pensar en que mañana será un nuevo día, mañana conocerá mejor a aquellas lindas ponis y buscará su amistad. Sí, eso haría, las invitaría a pasear, a charlar, les regalaría todos los cafés que quisieran, hablarían de todo y se convertirían en los mejores amigos.

Ya no falta mucho, pronto alcanzará su destino y siente que nadie puede detenerlo. Se siente mucho mejor y capaz de lo que sea. Da un nuevo vistazo alrededor; la calle sigue vacía, pero no igual que antes. No ve a nadie cerca ni tampoco ninguna casa pero siente que ya no está solo. Se percata de que no lo ha estado hace un buen rato. Presiente algo, que lo vigilan fijamente pero no ve nada, los ojos le duelen y tienden a cerrarse. Ahora aprieta el paso, se da al escape. Quiere llegar a su puerta antes de que sea tarde, no sabe de qué huye o qué ha de esperar pero el instinto lo obliga a correr a pesar del intenso dolor. Hay algo con lo que él no cuenta. Siempre ha sido tarde y su instinto no puede ayudarlo... ya no más.

* * *

La sombra se abalanza velozmente sobre su presa. La toma por sorpresa y con un silencio perturbador. Ha esperado este momento hace tiempo y ya es hora. El desafortunado no lo vio acercarse pero sabe que eso ya no importa, ahora siente que debe dar pelea. Busca gritar pero no lo consigue, sus cuerdas vocales están estáticas y el resto de su cuerpo, congelado al igual que el mismo aire. Se da cuenta del peligro en el que ahora se encuentra. El desconocido lo mantiene quieto y en silencio. Quiere huir lejos, volver a su hogar a toda costa; regresar a la cafetería, meterse en su cama para así poder despertar de esa horrenda pesadilla, pero hoy habrá un cambio de planes. La noche es joven después de todo.

¡Qué infortunado ha sido el destino que le tocó a esta pobre criatura! Sus amigos en la fiesta lo despidieron con alegría y regocijo. Vivió sus mejores momentos y conoció a las mejores ponis. Anhelaba volver a verlas pronto para repetir la experiencia, pero ellas no saben lo que ocurre; no saben que sus sueños se desvanecerán en el aire; que ahora corre un peligro mortal. ¡Qué infortunado ha sido el destino que le tocó a este pobre criatura que con los demás ya no podrá reír ni gozar otra vez!

La bestia alza a su víctima en el aire con orgullo cual campeón que eleva su digno trofeo. La mira fijamente, sin pestañar ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Esas es una de las imágenes que más disfruta; el miedo agobiante invadiendo cada célula del cuerpo de ese pequeño poni, un miedo que detiene sus neuronas y alienta al agresor a continuar. La desesperación en el ambiente es un néctar precioso para él. Llega el momento esperado, el monstruo se prepara, su parte favorita ha llegado. Sostiene al unicornio por el cuello y por las patas traseras mientras observa la expresión del poni. Las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos, suplicando piedad con la mirada pero "piedad" no existe en el vocabulario de este individuo.

Un escalofriante tronido rompe con el silencio sepulcral y el cuerpo cae, así de rápido como fue capturado. Golpea duramente el frío suelo y queda inmóvil, pero hay algo… aún queda algo en el flotando en el aire, algo que llena al atacante de un regocijo enfermizo… el dolor. Todavía puede oír con claridad la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos provenientes de abajo. El pobre sigue vivo pero su espíritu está hecho trizas, así también como su columna vertebral. Está hecha pedazos, como si con un martillo le hubiera asestado una infinidad de brutales golpes. El unicornio yace en el piso escarchado e intenta gritar pero es en vano, la ayuda está tan lejana como su salvación. No puede moverse pero el dolor es insoportable, algo que jamás había sentido antes, una sensación insoportable que lo enloquece. Sus lágrimas siguen fluyendo.

El ser misterioso contempla embelesado el espectáculo, se deleita al ver a su víctima temblar y al escuchar el sonido de las decenas de vértebras rotas moverse sin sustentabilidad alguna pero el juego no ha acabado y él lo sabe mejor que nadie, aún le quedan algunas cuestiones pendientes. Desvía su mirada hacia su derecha, contemplando la hierba y luego, hacia el cielo estrellado. Está limpio, sólo millones de pequeños destellos desparramándose sobre el infinito. Mira su casco derecho; su cuerno empieza a brillar y de la nada, algo empieza a materializarse en el aire, flotando.

La sombra analiza con atención el objeto y deja escapar una sonrisa lúgubre. Su cuerno continúa con su resplandor espectral hasta obtener lo que busca. Un puñal cuya hoja de unos treinta filosos centímetros resplandece en la noche. Levitando frente a los ojos del desconocido, este le dedica unos últimos segundos para admirar su firmeza. Luego, baja la vista al agonizante unicornio, quien sigue temblando en el frío suelo, deseando que todo se acabe.

Los alaridos son ahogados pero se nota el dolor en los ojos del semental, mientras la hoja se desliza sin muchas dificultades por su flanco izquierdo. La sangre empieza a resbalar; es bastante, más de la necesaria. La figura se agacha junto a su presa y observa la profunda herida, vuelve a mirar al unicornio y prosigue indiferentemente con lo suyo. Ahora, para desgracia del desconocido, la velada está a punto de terminar; pasaron no más de quince minutos y el agresor está listo para irse, examina una vez más el alrededor. Las calles siguen desiertas, ni un alma vagando a esas horas, pero eso está por cambiar. Alguien tiene que encargarse del asunto ahora y ése alguien…

-Eres tú.

* * *

_**Bueno, es la hora... la hora de dar inicio a mi primer fanfic. Para ser sincero, dude bastante tiempo. "¿Lo empiezo o no le empiezo, me animo o no, les gustará o no?" pero hace ya un tiempo que tomé la decisión de empezar a escribir esta historia. La considero un desafío porque es la primera vez que expongo un trabajo escrito ante los demás así que, lo único que se me ocurre por ahora es pedirles un pequeño favor... reviews.  
Los reviews son esenciales para seguir adelante así que me limitaré a pedir sólo eso, reviews. Si la historia les viene gustando, no duden en contármelo y si no... insisto en que también lo hagan ya que sólo así sabré si debo mejorar (o continuar).  
Como ven, este es un fic con violencia y es el primero que redacto de esa clase así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo digo de nuevo, les agradeceré mucho que me comenten.  
****Muchas gracias por leer y los invito a continuar. Antes de despedirme, sólo una cosa más...****  
**_

_**Continuará**_

_**P.D.: Los personajes del show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**_


	2. La sombra

**CAPITULO 2: La sombra**

Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy caminaban por las desoladas calles de Ponyville, sintiendo los párpados pesados y los cascos cansados. Habían caminado mucho esa noche, acompañando a todas sus amigas a sus casas. No era algo que hacían por primera vez pero lo sentían como una obligación. A pesar de que en el pueblo nunca se dan mayores problemas, no se arriesgaban a estar solas a esas horas. Más allá de que pronto darían las cinco y el sol empezaría a asomar sus rayos por sobre las montañas, las ponis seguían con su camino, deseando llegar lo antes posible a sus camas para tener el descanso que se merecían. Había sido una fiesta digna de ser recordada por muchas cosas; primero, fue uno de los mejores festejos de cumpleaños de Ponyville (si no es que había sido el mejor) y segundo, fue uno de los más agotadores.

Big Macintosh se había despedido hacía unos veinte minutos de las chicas, agradeciendo que lo acompañaran hasta la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres y vigilando que Applejack, la abuela Smith y Applebloom estuviesen bien. Rainbow, a la cual el sueño la estaba afectando mucho, también se había despedido ahí mismo y emprendido el vuelo de regreso a Cloudsdale. Por otro lado, Pinkie Pie, quien seguía exactamente igual de enérgica que en la fiesta, caminó con sus amigas de vuelta al centro de Ponyville, con destino a su pastelería. Les agradeció que la hubiesen escoltado y les dijo a las ponis que estaba muy feliz que todo hubiera salido a la perfección.

Llegando al límite del bosque Everfree, dos unicornios y una pegaso se encontraban hablando con sopor junto a una acogedora choza rodeada de madrigueras, casas para pájaros dispersas en varios árboles y muchas flores.

-Chicas, de veras quiero darles las gracias por haberme acompañado tan lejos. Sólo lamento no vivir tan cerca del pueblo como las demás… de veras los siento -decía Fluttershy por lo bajo y apenada por haber hecho caminar a sus amigas más de cinco kilómetros hasta su casa. Esta se encontraba relativamente aislada del pueblo pero era el lugar perfecto para convivir con los animales que tanto amaba sin ser molestada (o asustada) por los demás.

-Fluttershy querida, no tienes que disculparte. Ni siquiera tienes que agradecerlo, después de todo, Applejack también vive lejos y nunca tenemos ni tendremos problemas en acompañarlas, sin importar donde vivan -le decía Rarity para tranquilizar a su tímida amiga.

-Tiene razón, además, ya acordamos no estar solas a estas horas -dijo Twilight dándole la derecha a Rarity.

-Pero es que si yo no viviera tan lejos…

-Basta, Fluttershy. ¿Acaso vamos a tener la misma conversación cada vez que lleguemos a tu casa a la madrugada? -a veces, esto sacaba de las casillas a Twilight pero en cierta forma y a pesar del sueño, lograba mantener el buen humor-. No tienes que agradecer absolutamente nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-De… de acuerdo… -la pegaso aún sentía culpa pero entendió y se limitó a asentir. Supo que no tenía sentido perder el tiempo discutiendo cosas así a esa hora.

-Bueno, no creo que aguante mucho más de pie, Fluttershy. Los ojos se me van a cerrar en cualquier momento… -bosteza-. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok? -concluyó Rarity.

-Sí, a mí también. Hasta mañana entonces. -agregó Twilight, despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Hasta mañana, chicas… y perdón, de nuevo… -dijo Fluttershy antes de meterse en su cabaña y cerrar la puerta.

Las dos unicornios continuaban ahora con su regreso a Ponyville. A todo esto, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y las ponis empezaron a recordar la fiesta y a charlar de lo que habían hecho. Todo tema de conversación era bueno para matar el silencio sepulcral del dormido pueblo. En muchas ocasiones rieron con suavidad y en otras, mantuvieron la seriedad como cuando sacaron el tema de Fluttershy y su dificultad para conectarse con los demás, pero más allá de eso, se mantuvieron entretenidas hablando el resto del camino.

Al llegar a la Boutique Carousel, Twilight se despidió de Rarity con los párpados casi por el suelo. El sueño le estaba a punto de ganar la partida. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse despierta tanto tiempo, salvo cuando entraba en su "modo neurótico" y se la pasaba estudiando algún libro interesante toda la noche. Sabía que no era muy sano pero, por ese día, quería darse el gusto de salir con sus amigas a una verdadera fiesta y divertirse en serio. Por un momento, recordó que la princesa Celestia le había aconsejado que saliera más y encontrara algo divertido que hacer, además de leer todos los santos días. El pensamiento le causó gracia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya podía apreciar cierta claridad expandirse sobre las calles y las casas de Ponyville. Supuso que pronto darían las seis de la mañana y se acordó de Applejack, quien debía levantarse a trabajar a esa hora… Sintió lástima por su amiga y se sintió aún peor al imaginar la resaca que le esperaba a la granjera.

Prosiguió con su camino hasta que llegó a la puerta de su biblioteca. Las ventanas estaban oscuras y tapadas con gruesas cortinas color lila. Los vidrios se hallaban cubiertos por unas cuantas gotas de rocío, al igual que las hojas del gran árbol. Entró con cautela procurando no causar ruido alguno y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. No podía ver a más de metro y medio delante de sí, por lo que creó una pequeña luz violeta con su cuerno para orientarse mejor. Avanzó por la sala hacia la cocina, donde Spike guardaba las velas; la única forma de llegar era caminando por un pasillo que conectaba la propia cocina con la sala principal, el cual era particularmente más oscuro que el resto de la casa. Twilight caminó sin darle mucha importancia y entró a buscar las velas; estas estaban en un pequeño cajón. Miró alrededor buscando alguna ventana abierta porque de repente, empezó a sentir frío. Le pareció muy extraño porque la cocina no era una habitación fría, por el contrario, era relativamente calurosa. Al no encontrar nada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Y entonces, lo vio. No completamente, sino más bien de reojo. Algo… algo en el fondo del oscuro pasillo. A pesar de que sólo fue un instante, juró ver y sentir que había alguien más ahí. Una sombra. Estaba parada allí, quieta… inmóvil y su silueta se recortaba contra la ventana. Twilight se giró completamente para poder ver mejor y confirmar su presentimiento. Nada, absolutamente nada ni nadie.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó con miedo. Aunque fue sólo de costado, ella pudo ver algo, o alguien parado a tan sólo dos metros de ella.

Ni un sonido. La figura que creyó ver contra la ventana no estaba. Era como si nunca nadie hubiese estado siquiera allí… pero no, no podía ser. Lo sintió tan real… alguien estaba ahí, en silencio, contemplándola salir de la cocina con las velas.

-¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! -repitió con más fuerza.

Silencio.

-¡Sea quien sea… s-salga ahora o s-si no… -pero la voz se le quebró. Sentía miedo de lo que pudiera haber ahí, en la oscuridad.

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿Twilight?

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! O VOY A… -gritó mientras se daba vuelta increíblemente rápido, lista para defenderse.

-¡¿T-Twilight?! ¿Pero qué haces?

-¡A mí no me engañas, voy a… -pero se detuvo al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Spike se encontraba ahora frente a ella. Temblaba asustado al ver el cuerno de Twilight frente a su cara brillando amenazadoramente.

-Te escuché gritar. ¿Es-estás b-bien? -le preguntó el dragón, quien aún veía con temor el cuerno de su amiga, el cual seguía brillando.

-¿S-Spike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ehh, vivo aquí contigo, ¿no te acuerdas? -respondió confuso. La hechicera ya había "apagado" la magia de su cuerno pero aún mantenía el brillo.

-Yo… cr-creo, ¡no!, vi algo… o a a-alguien… -Twilight hablaba con cierto tartamudeo.

-¿Viste algo o a alguien?

-¡A alguien! ¡Estaba parado ahí mismo! -gritó señalando la ventana del fondo del pasillo. Todo estaba vacío.

-Twi… ahí no hay nadie, sólo la ventana -Spike empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga.

-¡Pero lo vi! ¡Ahí estaba!

-¿Bebiste? -preguntó el dragón con seriedad.

-Era una sombra grande y... ¿qué?

-Te pregunté si bebiste en la fiesta. ¿Lo hiciste? -dijo manteniendo la rectitud.

-Yo… un poco de sidra. ¡Pero no me estás escuchando! ¡Te estoy diciendo que hay alguien en la casa! ¿No entiendes? -respondió la unicornio, reconociendo que sí había bebido una sola jarra de sidra en la fiesta.

-Mira, he visto esto en Applejack muchas veces… la sidra puede hacerte ver cosas locas. Seguro que fue sólo eso, el alcohol.

-¡No, era real! Igual que… el frío… -recayó en sus palabras.

-¿Cuál frío?

-¡El frío! ¿No me digas que no lo sientes? -empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Twilight, estamos en pleno verano y aquí la temperatura está agradable… ¿Cuántas jarras te tomaste anoche?

Entonces, la poni se dio cuenta de que Spike estaba en lo cierto. Ya no sentía frío y el vaho que hacía un momento salía por su boca, se había ido. Miró de nuevo el fondo del pasillo y vio todo en orden. No había nada ni nadie. Luego, se dirigió hacia su amigo, el cual estaba encendiendo las velas que había dejado caer al piso.

-P-pero… se sintió tan real… -estaba realmente consternada.

-Mira Twi, si te hace sentir mejor, iré a revisar para mostrarte que no hay nada -le dijo el dragón, caminando hacia la ventana.

-No, no vayas… por favor -pero su amigo ya se estaba moviendo. Llegó al final del corredor y apartó las cortinas, dejando entrar a los débiles rayos de luz.

-¿Lo ves? Nada de nada.

-Pero yo…

-Twilight, dime… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste y cómo fue que lo viste?

-Yo… y-yo estaba saliendo de la cocina y lo v-vi con el rabillo del ojo… ¡Pero había algo justo ahí! -Twilight empezaba a desesperarse al ver la mirada de desaprobación del dragón.

-¿O sea que viste "una sombra" quieta en un pasillo oscuro a las seis de la mañana, y dices que la viste con el rabillo?

-S-sí…

-¿Y me dijiste que habías tomado en la fiesta?

-Sí.

-Mira, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir, Twilight. El cansancio puede hacerte ver cosas raras -Spike empezaba a agotarse de la conversación-. Los dos deberíamos descansar.

La unicornio volvió a mirar el pasillo, el cual ahora estaba iluminado con la luz del sol y empezó a dudar de sí misma. Tal vez Spike tenía razón, tal vez sólo era una imaginación que le pareció muy real. Se detuvo a analizar las cosas y aún tenía preguntas flotando en su mente pero ya no quería discutir. Después de todo, había despertado a su ayudante a las seis de la mañana de un sábado por "miedo a la oscuridad", pensó.

-Bueno, Spike… vamos a dormir. Pero hablaremos de esto mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que digas, Twi. Ah, y la próxima… trata de beber sólo un poco de agua -dijo Spike riendo.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron al piso superior para dormir aunque sea un par de horas. El brillo del sol empezaba filtrarse por entre las cortinas con facilidad, lo que les haría difícil descansar. Twilight intentaba alejar de su mente los momentos de hace unos instantes, pero se le hizo casi imposible. El hecho de saber que alguien podría haber estado ahí observándola, la inquietaba y la hacía temblar. Pensó nuevamente en la forma en que lo había visto... casi de casualidad, pero la presencia de esa sombra ahí le parecía demasiado real como para ser una imaginación. Igual de real que el frío; el aire parecía haberse congelado completamente, al igual que el tiempo mismo. Eso sí que lo había sentido muy real. No veía la forma de que el aire pudiese enfriarse tan bruscamente.

Los pensamientos la mareaban y el sueño no la estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. Recayó en que había estado en una de las más agitadas fiestas de todas por casi ocho horas corridas y recordó lo agotada que se sentía al salir. Una cara se apareció en su mente, un rostro familiar pero que al mismo tiempo, le resultaba extrañamente desconocido. Se concentró más para encender la lámpara sobre su cabeza. ¿Quién era ese pony? ¿Lo conocía de antes? ¿Y por qué tenía ganas de hablar con él? ¿Acaso la había parecido agradable? Y entonces, sus ideas se aclararon…

-Rush Brown…

-¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó un soñoliento Spike con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, nada… Mejor nos dormimos, hasta mañana Spike -le contestó Twilight rápidamente.

«Rush Brown… interesante nombre» pensaba. Se acordó del unicornio y de sus palabras; esperaba volver a verlas pronto. Ella sintió lo mismo, le había parecido honesto y amigable. Tal vez podría ir a visitarlo un día y charlar, o pasear, o lo que sea. Desvió su mirada hacia su reloj de pared, las seis y media…

Poco a poco, se fue dejando llevar por el sueño hasta que éste finalmente la venció. Mañana se juntaría con sus amigas y, le escribiría a Celestia y quizás, sólo quizás, se daría una vuelta por la cafetería de Ponyville. Después de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

**Una hora antes…**

El silencio reinaba en todos y en cada uno de los rincones del castillo. La oscuridad era intensa pero se mantenía a raya gracias a las voluminosas arañas que colgaban del alto techo. El ajetreo diario era una imagen completamente opuesta a la que podía apreciarse a esas horas. Casi no quedaba nadie, salvo por un pequeño grupo de seis guardias de la Guardia Nocturna.

Los pegasos se habían separado en dos grupos de tres para cubrir mejor el ala izquierda del castillo que les tocaba vigilar esa noche. Sus armaduras brillaban con un resplandor leve gracias a la iluminación que les proveían las velas. Eran de un color negro azabache y tenían detalles plateados muy llamativos. En el pecho de sus blindajes, destacaba un pequeño escudo en forma de luna. Sus atuendos bélicos combinaban con sus cascos, que tenían un penacho de estilo romano color azul zafiro y peinado con una pulcritud envidiable. Los seis jóvenes pegasos se sentían orgullosos de pertenecer a la Guardia Nocturna y habían jurado con sus vidas proteger a sus princesas a toda costa, pero vigilar los pasillos no era considerada la misión más excitante que alguien pudiese desear; pero bueno, órdenes son órdenes y ahora, caminaban con expresiones aburridas de aquí para allá.

Habían perdido ya la noción del tiempo, creían que llevaban ahí toda una eternidad caminando sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se enlistaron a la Guardia siete años atrás, no se imaginarían que pasarían la mayor parte de sus noches caminando en un castillo donde nada interesante pasaba. Tenían suerte si podían disfrutar de algo de acción en los entrenamientos pero estos tampoco eran lo mismo. Las misiones interesantes casi siempre quedaban relegadas a la Guardia Diurna, cosa que los fastidiaba mucho. Sentían deseos de acción; querían demostrar que bajo esas negras y metálicas coberturas, se encontraban los corazones de seis fervientes ponis, listos para la batalla.

Alguien parecía tener deseos de complacer a los seis jóvenes, quienes pronto se verían involucrados en una agitada noche… El silencio se desvaneció de repente, dando lugar a un grito desgarrador. Nunca habían escuchado algo igual.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡TÚ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito era un sonido desesperante. Tranquilamente podría haber despertado a toda Equestria en un santiamén.

-¡¿POR QUÉEEEE?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Los gritos parecían ir en aumento y, por un momento, dio la sensación de que todos los cristales se rajarían.

-¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS! ¡VETE, POR FAVOOOOR!

Pero no se iba… no, no lo hacía.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMOOOOO!

Lo veía con claridad, lo veía absolutamente todo. Deseaba que se acabara lo antes posible, sólo así dejaría de sufrir.

-¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡NECESITO AYUDAAAAAA!

Su sufrimiento no parecía tener fin pero luego de luchar inconteniblemente, lo logró... escapó del terror.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Celestia despertó bruscamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, uno muy frío… helado. La oscuridad de su cuarto la envolvía completamente; de no ser por los delicados rayos de luna que se colaban por entre las altas cortinas de los ventanales, habría pensado que se encontraba en una especie de cuarto sellado herméticamente, el aire estático parecía glacial y le dificultaba la respiración a la princesa. Se hallaba sentada en su cama y en un estado de agitación alarmante. Bajo la mirada y examinó sus cascos. Se sentía destrozada, inútil pero por sobre todo, asustada. Mas asustada no era palabra suficiente para describir lo que sufría.

La mente le daba vueltas y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso. Se percató de que algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se sentían tan frías como su cuerpo y el aire. Volvió a darle un vistazo a la habitación, esperando encontrar todo en orden, cuando oyó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Alguien se acercaba con apuro, y parecía estar acompañado. Enjugó sus lágrimas rápidamente e intentó secar su cuerpo con las sábanas. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Princesa! -el líder del grupo hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, ¿se encuentra usted bien? -seis jóvenes pegasos de la Guardia Nocturna habían irrumpido en la habitación de la soberana. Se encontraban jadeando al haber corrido (o volado, mejor dicho) la carrera de sus vidas. El grito de su princesa los había alertado y acudieron a toda velocidad, como el líder del grupo dijo.

-Yo… estoy bien, caballeros. No pasó nada… -respondió Celestia con visibles dudas. No esperaba encontrarse con tantos soldados en tan poco tiempo pero supuso que era inevitable.

-Mi princesa… la oímos gritar desde el otro extremo del corredor, ¿segura que está usted bien? -el más pequeño de los soldados se mostraba preocupado y preocupado.

-Sí, ya se los dije… Estoy bien, mejor que nunca -dijo la princesa, incómoda.

-Pero está temblando, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó otro de los pegasos.

No es nada, sólo fue… un mal sueño -respondió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-. Sólo un mal sueño.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Pero qué clase de sue… -pero el líder no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta.

-¡UN SUEÑO, ESO ES TODO! ¡NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO ES NORMAL TENER PESADILLAS? ¿Y CUANTAS VECES VAN A PREGUNTAR LO MISMO? -su respiración era ahora agitada. Celestia había levantado considerablemente la voz pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Prácticamente les acababa de gritar a un grupo de sementales que tuvieron que abandonar sus puestos de vigilancia para venir desesperadamente a ayudarla. Unos pobres soldados que sólo se preocupaban por su bienestar. Sabía perfectamente que debía mantenerse serena ante cualquier situación pero nunca antes se había mostrado así con los ponis normales.

-Nosotros… n-nosotros lamentamos mucho… h-haberla m-molestado, mi princesa -dijo el guardia líder con aspecto muy compungido y mirando hacia abajo como sintiendo que acaba de hacer algo terrible. Los demás pegasos lo imitaron, desviando la mirada. El más pequeño parecía que iba a llorar ante la respuesta de Celestia.

-No, no, yo lo lamento mucho, señores. No debí actuar así. Después de todo, no ha pasado nada grave. Por favor, perdónenme -la princesa dio una rápida respuesta al ver las reacciones de sus guardias- Prometo que no se repetirá.

Todos alzaron la vista muy extrañados ya que nunca habían visto una reacción violenta de Celestia pero les llamó aún más la atención el hecho de que se hubiera disculpado instantáneamente y que prometiera que no repetiría su actitud. Algo así no se veía todos los días. Una de las soberanas de Equestria pidiendo perdón a unos simples ponis.

-En serio, yo lamento mucho todo esto y lamento más haberlos distraído de sus tareas por una tontería mía. Espero sepan perdonarme, por favor… -continuó.

-Bueno… si lo pone así, nos quedaremos en el pasillo vigilando el resto de la noche. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírnoslo -se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta-. Ah, si quiere hablar de su sueño con alguno de nosotros, sepa que estamos dispuestos a escucharla, si eso la ayuda, su Majestad.

-Gracias por todo. Lo tendré en cuenta y ah, lo siento de nuevo.

Los caballeros se retiraron, dejando a Celestia sola con sus pensamientos. Meditó sobre las palabras de los soldados. "Hablar de su sueño". No, no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia hablar del tema con ellos, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ahora, supo que debía pasar a lo siguiente, lo importante, la razón por la que había se había despertado gritando a esas horas de la madrugada. Temía que fuera tarde, temía haber olvidado todo pero no, esas imágenes no las olvidaría jamás. Nadie podría.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y se focalizó lo más que pudo para recordar el sueño pero sólo vio todo en negro. No era suficiente, debía esforzarse más... Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró con más fuerza que antes. Las imágenes empezaron aparecer lentamente de la nada y poco, se iban haciendo más claras, como si se materializaran desde la negrura. Pudo distinguir una calle oscura y vacía. Miró alrededor, era ya noche cerrada. Se encontraba parada en una acera desierta, probablemente de algún pueblo de Equestria, el cual le sonaba muy conocido. Contemplaba el lugar con atención, intentando averiguar en dónde se encontraba. El escenario ante sus ojos le terminó resultando fácil de adivinar, Ponyville. Pudo ver un parque a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, que estaba pegado a otra acera pero no se veían casas en las cercanías.

Había algo que no concordaba, algo muy extraño pero a la vez, familiar. El clima no era el mismo. Celestia estaba en medio de una noche veraniega donde la temperatura usualmente se disfrutaba, pero en esa ocasión, todo era diferente. En cuestión de segundos, su sangre empezó a helarse. Por un momento, creyó sentía como esta se solidificaba dentro de su torrente sanguíneo. Estaban en pleno verano pero daba la impresión de que hacía más frío que en invierno. Entonces, recordó porqué esa horrible sensación le parecía familiar. Se sentía igual que hacía unos minutos en su cuarto. Analizó más el lugar y pudo ver a corta distancia a un poni que caminaba por la calle de en frente. Un unicornio.

Supo justo en el momento en que lo vio que algo andaba no podía estar bien, podía sentirlo en el gélido aire. Supo que pronto pasaría algo pero no podía recordar bien que era. Vio que el poni caminaba erráticamente y su cuerpo temblaba pero se esforzaba en seguir adelante. Por momentos se detenía a mirar alrededor pero no parecía notar que la princesa estaba en la acera de en frente, mirándolo con detenimiento. La temperatura bajaba aún más y esto afecto tanto a Celestia como al poni, quien luchaba por no frenar su avance. La soberana notó como empezaba a formarse escarcha sobre el suelo y sobre sus cascos, causándole un dolor punzante y progresivo.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Un escalofrío repentino le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no era el frío del aire, no. Era otra cosa. Sintió de pronto que algo se acercaba rápidamente. No podía oír nada más que los cansinos pasos del unicornio. Notó una misteriosa presencia avecinarse, a medida que la temperatura seguía descendiendo y de pronto, un impulso se apoderó de ella. Quería gritar… gritarle al poni de enfrente con todas sus fuerzas como lo había hecho en su cuarto, quería decirle que huyera y que no mirara por nada del mundo atrás. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde. Pero no consiguió nada. De su boca salían toda clase de gritos de advertencia pero el poni no parecía escuchar sonido alguno y por más que intentó e intentó, sólo seguía lastimando su garganta en vano. No le quedaba alternativa ahora, tenía que correr para salvarlo de lo que venía, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Sus pezuñas la mantenían unida a la tierra y por más que luchaba, por más esfuerzo que ponía, no logró moverse ni un centímetro. Miró hacia su derecha y lo vio llegar.

El individuo se encontraba a unos pasos del unicornio pardo y se caminaba hacia él sin apuro alguno, con mucha tranquilidad. Celestia lo había visto con claridad. Arribó desde los cielos con un silencio sepulcral, cuya sombra contrastaba con el brillo de la luna llena. Era negro… más negro que la misma noche pero reluciente como las estrellas y sus enormes alas, que en un momento estaban totalmente extendidas en el frío nocturno, ahora se encontraban replegadas sobre su vasto lomo. Era considerablemente más alto que Celestia y de porte imponente. Su larga crin parecía hecha con los rayos de la luna, delgados pelos plateados casi blancos e igual de impecables que el resto de su pelaje. La princesa estaba paralizada ante su presencia. Intentó verlo con más detalle pero no lo consiguió. La bestia se encontraba ya a tan sólo unos pasos de su objetivo.

Celestia no lo pensó dos veces, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas e intentó lanzar su más potente hechizo contra la negra figura. Nada, todo seguía exactamente igual. Intentó nuevamente, nada. Otra vez… Nada. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerno ni siquiera brillaba. Empezó a llorar y a lamentarse; miró hacia abajo y vio como la escarcha ahora le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. El monstruo estaba parado justo detrás del unicornio, el cual se había quedado completamente quieto. Lo miró unos segundos con detenimiento y lo atrapó instantáneamente con su magia, haciéndolo levitar frente a él.

La princesa sólo era una espectadora en la primera fila. Quiso desviar la mirada, pero su cuello mantenía su cabeza quieta, dándole un primer plano de todo lo que estaba pasando. No logró oír los gritos pero sí sintió el pánico de la pobre e indefensa criatura y se sintió aún peor al no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Empezó a temblar al ver al alicornio tomar al poni entre sus poderosos cascos. Le dirigió una sonrisa morbosa que aterró incluso a Celestia. Lo hizo girar lentamente y con un movimiento fugaz, destrozó en mil pedazos la columna del unicornio.

Su corazón se detuvo, así también como el tiempo; no podía creer la masacre que estaba contemplando. Logró escuchar con perfecta claridad cómo los huesos se hacían trizas cuales ramitas y cómo el cuerpo golpeaba el suelo con un violencia. El alicornio negro lo había dejado caer con indiferencia, como alguien que se deshace de un bollo de papel, inútil y sin importancia. Lo peor de todo, lo que más le dolió a Celestia fue que oyó cómo el unicornio seguía respirando. Los lamentos ahogados resonaban en su cabeza y, podía ver a simple vista el sufrimiento sin fin en sus ojos. Por más que luchaba, no podía decir ni hacer nada; la escarcha ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello y le costaba cada vez más respirar. Cuando reparó en la morbosa escena, vio que el monstruo sostenía ahora con su magia un afiladísimo puñal, el cual miraba sonriente. Parecía al borde de una risa enferma. Se agachó junto a su agonizante víctima y empezó a hacerle un profundo corte en una de sus patas.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Celestia sintió que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento de no ser por estar casi cubierta de hielo. El alma se le vino a los pies al ver que la bestia ahora estaba parada derecha, contemplando su obra terminada. Junto a él, había un gran charco de sangre y el poni en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y cubierto con restos de hielo, no paraba de convulsionarse.

El oscuro ser le dio un último vistazo a su "trabajo", miró alrededor y luego, posó su mirada en Celestia… una mirada que ella reconocería en cualquier parte, una mirada que le inspiraba terror y desesperanza más que nada en el mundo, una mirada estática de ojos rojos, impíos y llenos de un odio abismal que conducían a la locura.

-Eres tú.

Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la negrura del parque, tan tranquilo como había llegado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, el aire helado había sido reemplazado por un agradable y cálido ambiente pero aun así, se encontraba temblando descontroladamente. Notó que alguien había entrado en la habitación y la había (en cierta forma) rescatado de su pesadilla. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta y contempló una alicornio de pelaje azul marino. Su cutie mark era un luna…

-¡Hermana mía! ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! -la princesa Luna estaba parada frente a su cama con una expresión muy preocupada. Al parecer, había irrumpido estrepitosamente porque las puertas del cuarto todavía seguían agitándose.

-¿Q-qué? -respondió Celestia, terminando de salir de su confusión y luchando contra el terror que aún la invadía. Quería alejar de su mente las últimas imágenes.

-¿Cómo que "qué"? Hermana, acabo de verlo todo perfectamente y juraría que eso no fue un sueño cualquiera. Ni siquiera una pesadilla normal. ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Luna, aún con una mirada preocupada. Tartamudeaba un poco al hablar. La princesa del sol miró a su hermana a los ojos y notó el mismo miedo que ella sentía, un miedo inexplicable. Supo que, como dueña de la noche, su hermana era capaz de ver los sueños de los demás y la expresión de su mirada la delataba. Ella también había visto el mismo sueño. Luna aún estaba aturdida por la masacre que acaba de contemplar.

-Y-yo… estoy bien. Sólo una pesadilla -miró hacia otro lado al decirlo.

-¿No me escuchaste? Eso no fue ninguna pesadilla normal, mucho menos un sueño y no puedes engañarme con eso. Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar eso de una vez? -a Luna le molestaba mucho que no le hablaran con la verdad pero escuchar a su hermana mentirle, la fastidiaba y, al mismo tiempo, la entristecía.

-No… no puedo hablar de eso ahora -Celestia se fija ahora en la ventana. Sigue siendo de noche-. Pero… creo que voy a tener que salir ahora -dijo disponiéndose a bajarse de su cama.

-¿Salir? ¿Cómo que salir? -preguntó la princesa de la noche, creyendo haber oído mal.

-Eso mismo, salir.

-¡Pero son casi las cinco de la madrugada! ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir? ¿Y acaso no vas a contarme lo de tu "pesadilla"? -exclamó Luna, ofendida.

-¡Ya sé que hora es, Luna! ¡Y también sé que te sientes muy confundida, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, lo siento! -respondió Celestia con enfado. Caminó decidida hacia la puerta pero sintió que algo la sujetaba de atrás y le impedía avanzar. Magia...

-Tú me conoces, Celestia y sabes que nunca busco molestarte ni mucho menos, pero hoy vas a tener que hablar y me temo que no te dejaré ir hasta que lo hagas, ¿entendido? -dijo, cambiando su expresión a una mucho más seria. Su brillante cuerno mantenía a su hermana quieta a pocos centímetros de la puerta.

La blanca princesa supo que no tenía escapatoria, que tenía que hacer algo para poder seguir con su camino. No quería que Luna se entrometiera en sus planes. Recapacitó unos segundos y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba alternativa alguna. Debía hablar rápido.

-Luna… si te permito que me acompañes… ¿me dejarás ir?

La alicornio azul se sorprendió ante la respuesta y se quedó mirándola pensativa.

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que esto te salva. Me hablarás de todo lo que pasó en ése parque, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hermana… ahora mismo no hay tiempo para eso, créeme. Hay que irnos lo antes posible… hoy tendremos una noche muy agitada y habrá que responder preguntas difíciles. Luna logró calmarse un poco y decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Celestia, después de todo, esta le había dejado escoltarla. Pensó que quizás podría empezar a conseguir respuestas; "preguntas difíciles"... ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Prométeme que lo harás, que me explicarás lo que está pasando.

Celestia suspiró como dándose por vencida. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su confundida hermana.

-Lo haré, lo prometo… pero como dije, no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Tenemos que irnos. -le contestó.

Ambas estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta con paso decidido cuando alguien se les apareció del otro lado y oyeron un fuerte golpe metálico. El más pequeño de los seis guardias reales se había dado un fuerte golpazo en la cabeza cuando las princesas se disponían a dejar la habitación. Cayó pero se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor. Las miró y les dedicó una reverencia. Por un momento, le pareció extraño que las dos diosas salieran de una misma habitación a esas horas y con tanta prisa, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Lo que tenía que decir era más importante.

-S-sus Grandezas, s-su p-presencia es… requerida en… en la a-alcaldía de P-Ponyville. T-tenemos órdenes de… e-escoltarlas allí d-de inmediato -el pobre pegaso tartamudeaba y su respiración era entrecortada. No todos los días se encontraba con sus dos deidades para entregarles un mensaje de suma importancia. Vio que las princesas se miraban mutuamente.

-Lo sentimos mucho pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para acudir. La princesa Luna y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender en este momento -respondió Celestia cortante. Su se tornó mucho más seria. No quería ni podía perder el tiempo con política a esa hora. ¿Qué clase de alcaldesa solicitaba una reunión a las cinco de la mañana. Deseaba irse con su hermana lo antes posible.

-T-temo mucho q-que esta vez e-es… realmente u-urgente y la alcaldesa l-las necesita allí lo antes p-posible… Sus Majestades -prosiguió el caballero, al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Ambas princesas lo miraban fijamente, pero la expresión de Celestia lo asustaba más. Por un momento pensó que lo desterraría a la luna por haberla molestado.

-Uff, ¿de qué se trata esta vez? -la hermana mayor bufó notoriamente, mostrando su apuro. La necesidad de partir cuanto antes empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. A todo esto, Luna seguía sin comprender su enojo ni su prisa.

-N-no se nos informó m-mucho del a-asunto… pero d-dijo que es s-sumamente n-necesario que vayan a v-verla… sus Excelencias… -el soldado volvió a hacer una reverencia pero ésta vez, mucho más pronunciada, deseando no desatar la ira de las princesas. Nunca un soldado había sido tan insistente con una soberana de Equestria, pero esta vez era diferente, ¡mucho menos con dos! Celestia se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando al pequeño pegaso, luego miró a su hermana y por último, se dirigió nuevamente al guardia.

-De acuerdo… Pero más vale que sea no muy, sino extremadamente importante -concluyó. Luna seguía sin entender la actitud de su hermana. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que la hiciera actuar de ese modo? Nunca la había visto hablar tan impacientemente. En tanto, Celestia miraba enfadada por uno de los enormes ventanales del pasillo. Su tiempo se agotaba...

-S-su… su c-carruaje las espera f-frente al castillo… síganme, p-por favor -dijo el caballero, agradeciendo que pudieran empezar a moverse. La tensión del momento le hacía doler los músculos.

En menos de un parpadeo, las princesas y el soldado habían salido del castillo de Canterlot y ahora, se dirigían al bello y dorado carruaje real. A Luna le dio la impresión de que habían atado más guardias para tirar del vehículo. Celestia también lo había notado y supuso que lo hicieron para poder llegar a su destino más rápidamente. Realmente quería decirles que no necesitarían del carruaje, que simplemente llegarían más rápido si volaban pero no quería seguir discutiendo; sabía que no ganaría nada y perdería más tiempo. Sólo deseaba hablar con la gobernante local de Ponyville para que dejaran de fastidiarlas de una vez.

-L-la a-alcaldesa las e-estará esperando e-en su o-oficina… B-buen viaje -concluida su despedida, el guardia regresó trotando a paso ligero (casi corriendo). El simple hecho de haber discutido con la Princesa del Sol y haberla molestado con su mensaje había sido demasiado para él.

Ambas soberanas ya estaban sentadas sobre el carruaje, el cual despegó de inmediato. La diosa del sol miraba consternada a los pegasos que tiraban del carro, desando que apuraran el vuelo. Las cosas definitivamente no le estaban saliendo según sus planes. En tanto, Luna, quien se mantenía en silencio, se volteó hacia su hermana.

-Celestia… sé bien que no quieres hablarme de lo que está sucediendo pero me temo que debo volver a preguntar ¿no vas a explicarme nada, después de que me dijiste que lo harías? ¿No crees que pueda ayudarte con lo que sea que esté ocurriendo? Después de todo, yo también soy Princesa de Equestria y es uno de mis deberes reales. Tú lo sabes bien -Luna empezaba a molestarse de verdad. Odiaba ver a su hermana negarse a hablar. Quería saberlo todo, estar al tanto de la situación. Los nervios la estaban matando...

-Hermana… mi querida Luna, de veras quiero contártelo, recuerda que te lo prometí, pero es que ahora simplemente no es el momento -respondió Celestia con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Demonios, necesito saber si puedo ayudarte en lo que te preocupa! ¡¿Quién era ese alicornio?! ¿Ni siquiera puedes decirme eso al menos? -la princesa de la noche empezaba a desesperarse; la sangre le hervía. Bajó la vista al piso del carruaje.

-Bueno… supongo que no tiene sentido seguir así… Mírame, por favor -le dijo Celestia. Luna la miró. Ambas tenían expresiones tristes.

-Lo repito, te prometo que te contaré lo que está pasando pero necesito que seas un poco más paciente. Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar pero te juro que te diré la verdad. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más.

-¡Pero necesito saberlo! ¡No sabes cómo me enfurece saber que me escondas secretos! -exclamó Luna. Celestia contempló su mirada y sonrió al verla comportarse tal cual era, su hermana menor. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de las diosas.

-Lo sé… lo sé muy bien, Puedo verlo en tus ojos y también puedo ver tu miedo -le contestó mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas. La alicornio azul desvió la mirada. Las saladas gotas caían en el piso del carruaje real-. Pero espero que te sirva de consuelo saber que si tú tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo... y mucho más del que imaginas.

Le dio un tierno abrazo a su hermana y esta se lo correspondió.

-¿De veras me prometes que me lo dirás todo? -preguntó Luna gimoteando.

-Te lo prometo…

Ambas princesas miraron hacia adelante y se sorprendieron al ver que acababan de pasar Cloudsdale. Su destino se acercaba más y más.

-Oh, acabo de recordar algo… -dijo Celestia de repente y poniéndose de pie. Concentró su atención en el horizonte y su cuerno empezó a brillar con un calor reconfortante, a medida que tenues rayos de sol nacían lentamente por detrás de las montañas. Luna sonrió (ligeramente) por primera vez en todo el viaje.


	3. Pueblo dormido

**CAPITULO 3: Pueblo dormido**

El pueblo de Ponyville tenía aspecto de seguir profundamente dormido. Después de todo, todavía eran sólo las seis y media y el sol de Celestia aún no se prestaba para iniciar el día oficialmente. En Equestria, es perfectamente común ignorar los trabajos nocturnos y optar por turnos matutinos que inicien recién a las diez. Los ponis "citadinos" de las metrópolis jamás encontrarían la manera de triunfar en la vida siguiendo un ritmo de vida tan "aburrido y poco productivo" como ellos lo consideraban. Es por eso que nunca se podría ver a algún semental o yegua de ciudad intentándose ganar la vida en pequeños pueblos como Ponyville. Pero esto nunca deprimió ni enfadó a los ponis pueblerinos, quienes siempre vivían contentos con su estilo de vida y, de alguna manera, lograban ganarse el pan de cada día sin respetar un horario tan ajetreado como alguien de Canterlot o de Trottingham.

No es normal empezar a ver actividad en ese horario donde la noche de Luna aún tenía bastante protagonismo pero desde la distancia, ambas princesas dirigieron su atención a algunos ponis que se movían con aspecto ocupado por algunas de las calles del pueblo. No eran muchos; entre cinco y seis ponis a lo sumo pero se veían realmente ocupados. Uno entraba y salía de la alcaldía y los demás, continuaban hacia otros destinos. Ni Luna ni Celestia lograron ver hacía donde se dirigían ya que varias casas altas les bloqueaban la vista, lo que les dio la pauta de que estaban a punto de llegar.

-No recuerdo que los ponis tuvieran tanto entusiasmo en organizar comités de bienvenida… -dijo la diosa de la noche, contemplando los movimientos de sus súbditos.

-¿Qué cosa? -respondió Celestia, quien se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos y había dejado de prestarle atención a los ponis.

-¿Desde cuándo ponen tanto empeño en hacer una bienvenida tan temprano? No es que me queje, claro.

-No lo sé, Luna pero no estoy segura de que sea una bienvenida -habló su hermana con consternación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero creo que ya lo sabremos.

El carruaje tocó suavemente la calle principal y avanzó unos pocos metros antes de detenerse por completo. Los pegasos negros dieron su relincho característico antes de reverenciar a sus princesas, que pasaban frente a ellos.

-Muchas gracias por el viaje, nobles caballeros. Espero que tengan un… -pero Luna no pudo continuar al oír detrás de ella la voz de su hermana interrumpiéndola.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ven así hablamos con la alcalde de una buena vez.

-Hermana, sólo me despedía de…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Otro día podrás despedirte, ahora vamos -decía Celestia cortante. Luna se enfadó pero decidió callar y seguirla.

Caminaron por la desierta avenida adoquinada en silencio, con destino a la Alcaldía. De una de las calles intersectantes, salió un poni terrestre de color blanco y crin azul oscura. Vestía un chaleco de mangas largas del mismo color, con algunos detalles en dorado. Su cutie mark eran unas esposas. El poni giró la cabeza rápidamente como buscando a alguien hasta que se detuvo y fijó sus cansados y enrojecidos ojos en las princesas.

-¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no me tomé más café? Estoy empezando a ver cosas raras…

-¡Ejem! Discúlpeme, oficial… Tengo entendido que nuestra presencia es solicitada con urgencia aquí en Ponyville, ¿no es así? -dijo Celestia con rapidez, deseando no seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

-¿Me habló a mí? -contestó el poni policía entre bostezos y sin mucha importancia.

-¡¿Qué no nos necesitaban inmediatamente?! -remató la blanca alicornio. Su voz sonaba más amenazante ante el poni que seguía con cara de dormido.

-Un momento… ustedes… -dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par-. ¡Ustedes! ¡Llegaron al fin! Necesito que me sigan por aquí eh, digo… acompáñenme, por favor… mis Princesas -parecía que por un momento, el poni se había salido de control pero recobró la cordura en menos de un segundo. Empezó a trotar por el mismo camino que Luna y Celestia venían transitando. Estas lo siguieron.

En poco menos de quince minutos, se encontraban en frente de un gran edificio de aspecto antiguo pero bien cuidado. La puerta principal tenía unos tres metros y medio de alto y estaba tallada en madera con una prolijidad sorprendente. Tenía muchos detalles esculpidos con formas de ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios. Junto a la entrada, un cartel rezaba en letras brillantes: "Ayuntamiento". Tanto el policía como las diosas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio contemplando el edificio.

-Bueno… es aquí, sus Excelencias. La… la alcaldesa las aguarda en su oficina del último piso -dijo el uniformado, retrocediendo unos metros-. Suerte…

-Gracias por escoltarnos, señor... -decía Luna mientras se volteaba para preguntar el nombre del poni pero se encontró con que éste había salido corriendo en la dirección contraria.

«Qué extraño» -pensó la alicornio azul mientras entraba al edificio junto a su hermana.

La alcaldía de Ponyville era igual de elegante tanto por fuera como por dentro y parecía trabajada en arquitectura barroca. Los techos eran relativamente altos y de ellos, colgaban grandes candelabros repletos de velas que le conferían un aspecto aún más antiguo. A cada lado del vestíbulo se extendían largas mesas con muchos porta velas de bronce donde la mayoría, estaban vacíos. Las dos soberanas avanzaban en silencio. Lo único que oían era el sonido de sus cascos rebotar contra el piso de mármol.

En horas laborales, ésa parte en particular hubiese estado repleta de toda clase de ponis ocupados, trabajando muy atareados en cualquier cantidad y variedad de asuntos pero a ésa hora, la alcaldía estaba completamente vacía. Ni un alma en los alrededores. En un lugar de ese tamaño y con esa soledad, podían escucharse hasta los latidos del corazón hacer eco.

Las hermanas caminaban ahora por la escalera alfombrada de caracol con destino al último piso, donde Celestia pretendía acabar cuanto antes con lo que sea que requería su presencia. Subieron en total tres pisos de construcción similar al vestíbulo hasta llegar al último, que estaba formado sólo por un pasillo (también alfombrado) que no tenía ventanas. En el fondo del mismo, había una puerta con un vidrio de tipo llovizna en el cual, una palabra escrita en delicadas letras negras distinguía con claridad: "Alcaldesa Mare". Celestia golpeó con suavidad tres veces. Nadie contestó, pero notaron que la puerta estaba mal cerrada. Esta se abrió sola con un chirrido molesto, dejando ver detrás una habitación espaciosa. En el centro de la misma había un escritorio lleno de papeles desordenados y amontonados en pilas. A los costados, los bustos de los gobernantes pasados de Ponyville miraban al vacío con expresión seria y junto a ellos, reposaban varios muebles con fotos de diversos eventos sociales como el caso de la Carrera de las Hojas, la venta de sidra de la familia Apple, los ponis envolviendo el invierno, la Gran Gala del Galope, entre otros. Frente al ventanal, una figura miraba al exterior sin inmutarse ante la llegada de las princesas.

-Alcaldesa… -comenzó Luna sin obtener respuesta,

-Señora alcaldesa, aquí nos tiene tal y como lo pidió. ¿Qué es lo que necesita nuestra presencia tan urgentemente? -insistió Celestia, sintiendo cómo su paciencia se agotaba-. «Más vale que sea importante» -dijo para sus adentros.

-Cuarenta y siete años… cuarenta y siete… -respondió al fin la política. Todas hicieron silencio.

-Nací en Fillydelphia pero pasé cuarenta y siete años aquí y nunca me sentí mejor en ningún otro lugar. Aquí podía decir que realmente estaba en… mi hogar. Aquí… todo es bello -continuó lentamente.

-¿Por qué? -hace una pausa para tragar saliva-. ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Qué hicimos mal? -ahora, la alcaldesa se había volteado hacia sus princesas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y húmedos, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de las dos alicornios.

-¿Quién es el que quiere destruir la paz de aquí? ¿Quién es capaz de semejante… monstruosidad? -empieza a llorar.

-¿A qué se refiere, alcaldesa? ¿Qué ha pasado? -decía Luna preocupada. Celestia miró el suelo, susurrando por lo bajo y pensando.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? -ignora las palabras de la princesa.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -contesta Luna levantando considerablemente la voz.

-Exacto… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa hace esto sin dejar rastro? -tomó asiento en su escritorio y cubrió su cara con los cascos. Celestia se acercó lentamente y levantó la cabeza de la alcaldesa con una de sus pesuñas, quedando cara a cara.

-Dígame, ¿qué pasó anoche? -le dijo muy seriamente. La poni se compuso con lentitud.

-H-hace… u-unas horas, un… oficial e-encontró…

-¿Un unicornio? -habló de pronto la princesa del sol, interrumpiéndola. La alcaldesa se quedó mirándola perdidamente, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-S-sí… ¿pero cómo lo…

-¿Y fue cerca de un parque? -volviéndola a interrumpir.

-¡Así es! ¡¿Pero cómo lo su…

-Y me imagino que ya hay ponis informados, ¿cierto? Por eso el movimiento de allá afuera, ¿no? -continuó, señalando a la ventana, donde se podían apreciar dos policías trotando en distintas direcciones. La alcaldesa permaneció en silencio.

-Se me informó de lo ocurrido hace poco más de hora y media y… creí que lo más prudente sería… manejar el asunto con la mayor discreción posible. Por eso es que reclamaba la presencia de usted y la princesa Luna tan urgentemente. No quería que más oficiales se involucraran en el asunto antes de que llegaran ustedes. Además… -se pausa unos momentos y baja la vista-. Lo que ha ocurrido no es un simple acto de vandalismo o algún robo cualquiera. Estamos hablando de una… una masacre -finalizó al borde del llanto.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente pero…

-No lo he visto todavía pero me dijeron que ese pobre unicornio murió de una forma realmente… realmente a-abominable… ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido! ¡¿Por qué pasó esto?! -empieza a gimotear desconsoladamente. Su volumen de voz se había incrementado considerablemente a medida que hablaba. A Luna se le partía el corazón al ver así a la poni. Las preguntas en su mente empezaban a aclararse poco a poco.

-Alcaldesa… no creo que él esté… -pero no pudo terminar cuando escucharon la puerta de la oficina abrirse de golpe. Todas voltearon y contemplaron a un policía corpulento de pelaje gris oscuro, crin negra y cutie mark con forma de estrella dorada y plateada con pequeños círculos en las puntas, parecía una insignia de alguacil. Tenía aspecto agitado, como si hubiese corrido desde el otro extremo del pueblo tanto rápido como sus patas le permitían. Tomó aire y su rostro se mostró severo y apesadumbrado al ver a las hermanas.

-Oh… mis Altezas -se detiene y ahora, dirige su mensaje a la devastada política-. Alcaldesa, tenemos noticias…

-Antes que nada, dime que no hay nadie más enterado del asunto e involucrado -le dijo la poni terrestre esperando recibir al menos una buena noticia en esa madrugada asquerosa.

-Ha sido difícil pero afortunadamente, seguimos siendo los únicos al tanto de la situación y, por suerte, los civiles aún ignoran todo.

-Dígame oficial, ¿cuántos hombres hay trabajando ahora mismo? -preguntó Celestia con algo de ansiedad.

-Sólo seis, incluyéndome. La alcaldesa fue muy clara al respecto, no quería que esto causara revuelo. Pero dudo que pueda contenerse por mucho tiempo -dijo el oficial abatido.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora, ¿a qué has venido? -preguntó la alcaldesa un poco más aliviada.

-Oh, cierto… es acerca del unicornio…

Todas enmudecieron.

Al parecer… -tragó saliva-. Sigue vivo.

* * *

La oscuridad aún predominaba en la espaciosa y muy bien decorada habitación. Esas cortinas fucsia cumplían un excelente trabajo a la hora de evitar que los rayos del sol molestaran a la bella durmiente. Un escritorio lleno de telas, alfileres, papeles con bocetos varios y una antiquísima pero eficiente y leal máquina de coser, se encontraba retirada en un rincón. Junto a la ventana, algo que parecían ser tres maniquíes de ponis reposaban silenciosamente, como deseando cobrar vida y disfrutar de la buena y verdadera moda. Más allá, sobre la ornamentada cama, descansaba plácidamente una unicornio blanca como la nieve, tapada hasta el cuello con la abrigada colcha salvo por sus patas delanteras, con las cuales, sujetaba firme las sábanas pero a la vez, suavemente. Sus sueños podían apreciarse a simple vista en su hermoso rostro. Sueños de éxito y gloria, de ciudades lujosas y de galanes millonarios. Sueños de fama.

Rarity se encuentra detrás de una enorme y larga pasarela de moda por la que marchan robóticamente decenas de coloridos ponis con miradas inexpresivas. Visten atuendos sublimes, ropas que necesitan más que simples palabras como "hermosos", "divinos" o "espléndidos" para describirlos. Son una verdadera representación de la belleza. Simbolizan sin duda alguna la fusión perfecta entre el talento innato, la magia, la imaginación y las telas. No podía pedirse más pero sin embargo, esos vestidos parecen tener aún más para dar (o incluso, contar). Y todas estas obras maestras han nacido gracias a sólo una poni, o mejor dicho, una unicornio.

Una unicornio que observa todo desde atrás y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se ve acosada por muchísimos fotógrafos y periodistas que desean recibir al menos una palabra de la diva, pero esto no parece molestar a Rarity. Se podría decir que hasta disfruta todo ese atosigamiento. Más adelante, en donde está la acción, una cantidad impresionante de críticos de la moda quedan embobados al ver pasar a las modelos con los vestidos. Son tantos que algunos deben luchar por conseguir un lugar cerca de la pasarela. A pesar de la enormidad del salón, este está colmado con cientos (o hasta miles) de ponis que claman al unísono:

"¡Rarity!"

Gritan a los cuatro vientos y la unicornio no puede hacer algo más que llorar de la alegría y agradecer. El desfile ha terminado y ahora se encuentra al frente de todos, cumpliendo con el deseo de la multitud; el de conocer a la responsable de la belleza que acaban de contemplar. Se inclina repetidas veces en señal de aprecio por los vitoreos. Mira a un costado y ve lo que es uno de los mejores premios de la noche. Cinco ponis sentadas en cómodos sillones de primera filas especialmente reservados silban y aplauden con todas sus fuerzas. Parece que saltarán en cualquier momento al escenario para darle el abrazo más fuerte a su blanca amiga.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escapan nuevamente de la mirada de la unicornio. Fija su vista al frente de la audiencia y para su sorpresa, una fila aparentemente infinita de hermosos corceles la adulan con la mirada perdida. Cada uno carga un ramo de flores más grande que el anterior. Todos llevan escrito la misma palabra:

"Rarity"

Está en el Cielo, pero no en un Cielo cualquiera… ella está en SU Cielo. Donde nada podría ser mejor, donde las risas y los halagos suplen el aire y donde sus desfiles son los eventos más codiciados de toda Equestria. Alza la vista a los reflectores y cierra los ojos con fuerza, sin poder creer la magia y la perfección de la situación.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos! -clama con todas sus fuerzas. Abre los ojos y se dirige a su eufórico público.

-Esto no sería posible sin su… -pero se detiene de repente.

-…apoyo -concluye, pero su sonrisa se ha desvanecido.

Se ha ido. Todo se ha ido y en el sentido literal. La gente ya no está ni tampoco las modelos o los periodistas. La música se ha detenido de golpe. Voltea y busca a sus amigas pero aun así, nada de nada. Se refriega los ojos, intentando salir de su confusión. Los abre y el panorama es completamente distinto ahora. Ya no queda nada alrededor suyo. La pasarela se ha desvanecido por completo, al igual que las paredes. No hay nada salvo una oscuridad penetrante y cegadora. Lo único que aún se conserva es el cono de luz que la enfoca desde un techo negro y sin fin. No ve el reflector pero ahí está la luz, enfocándola.

Se encuentra rodeada de una negrura inmensa y aplastante y sólo logra verse a ella misma gracias a esa misteriosa iluminación.

-¿Hola? -pregunta con inseguridad a medida que su preocupación crece.

El silencio es tal que Rarity nota un agudísimo pitido casi inaudible en el fondo de sus oídos el cual le molesta mucho.

-¡¿Hola?! -repite con más intensidad pero sólo el silencio le responde.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! -grita.

Puede oír un sonido débil que se va incrementando de a poco, lo reconoce de inmediato. Pesuñas avanzando con un ruido hueco. La unicornio gira sobre su eje procurando no salirse del cono de luz y caer en la oscuridad. No ve absolutamente nada pero los pasos siguen aproximándose constantemente.

-¡LARGO, QUIEN SEA! -pero las pisadas no se detienen.

Tampoco puede averiguar de dónde venían esos pasos pero a los pocos minutos cae en la cuenta. No son sonidos de su alrededor, los escucha dentro de su cerebro y a medida que pasan los segundos, se vuelven más y más aturdidores. Rarity se arroja al suelo y tapa sus oídos con los cascos. Está a punto de enloquecer.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJENME SOLA! -aúlla con todas sus fuerzas y empieza a llorar con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Las pisadas se detienen de pronto, mientras ella sigue sollozando en el suelo. Rarity levanta la cabeza esperando estar de vuelta en su casa. Abre los ojos poco a poco…

Parada frente a ella, permanece inmóvil una figura bañada por la oscuridad. Está a menos de un metro del cono de luz. Su aspecto es imponente pero no mueve ni un músculo. Da la impresión de que ha estado parado ahí por horas, sin hacer nada más que mirar.

-No… -susurra Rarity al ver la sombra frente a ella. Quiere desviar la vista pero algo se lo impide y la obliga a mirar hacia arriba, a la negra silueta.

Sobre las profundas tinieblas, en donde se halla parado el desconocido, se materializan un par de ojos. Pero no cualquier clase de ojos… estos tenían la mirada fija e inexpresiva sobre la unicornio y brillan con un destello rojo reluciente.

-¡No! -la blanca poni levanta la voz, sin poder quitar la vista de esos ojos impíos. Bajo estos y de la nada, empieza a dibujarse una amplia sonrisa macabra. Dientes afilados emergen de la oscuridad y de entre ellos, empiezan a caer gruesos hilos de sangre.

-¡NOOOOO! -exclama con un grito lastimoso ante la sombra que se mantiene estática y sonriente, mientras el aire se congela.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -dijo la alcaldesa, dejando caer sus lentes sobre el escritorio con tan sólo un movimiento de su rostro.

-Pues… eso. Parece que no falleció, pero su estado es extremadamente delicado -respondió el poni gris titubeando.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE AÚN ESTÁ VIVO?! ¿¡Y QUÉ FUE ESO QUE ME DIJERON HACE UN RATO DE QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA MUERTE HORRIBLE, EH?! -se ha sacado de sus casillas completamente.

-Es que… e-eso fue a-antes de recibir el a-aviso del hospital… alcaldesa -contestó el oficial bajando la cabeza como si hubiese cometido un error grave.

-¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ TODAVÍA?! POR QUÉ NO VAS A AYUDAR A… -pero Celestia detuvo el alboroto con calma aunque con decisión.

-Señora alcaldesa, entiendo que es una noticia impactante y sé que en el fondo le reconforta saber que el unicornio se ha salvado pero créame, debe dejar de hacer tanto escándalo. Recuerde que son casi las cinco -su hablar es tranquilizador pero aun así, la poni política sigue nerviosa e impactada ante la noticia. Todos callan.

-P-pero… -amagó a responder.

-No se preocupe, la princesa Luna y yo nos encargaremos de todo ahora -dice señalando con la cabeza a su seria hermana-. Aproveche este tiempo y descanse, después de todo, tengo el presentimiento de que algunos ponis vendrán a tocar su puerta en pocas horas buscando respuestas.

-¿Y… qué les diré? la pregunta pone en jaque a Celestia.

-Dígales… -mira a Luna, la cual asiente-. Dígales que el asunto ha pasado a cuestiones reales y que ni usted ni sus allegados tienen acceso al caso. Asegúrese de que le crean y que el pánico no cunda. Ah, y lo más importante, que no se enteren cómo pasó… -concluyó.

-De… de acuerdo, su Alteza. Pero… ¿qué harán ahora?

-No lo olvide, esto ha pasado a cuestiones reales ahora -la respuesta fue cortante pero era la única alternativa. No podía dejar que ella se entrometiera en un asunto tan delicado. Mira a su hermana.

-Vamos Luna, y será mejor que nos acompañe, oficial… -se detuvo, esperando oír el nombre del policía.

-Lock Padlock, su Majestad, ¿pero por qué? ¿hice algo malo? -su mirada se tornó preocupada y se nota que se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta.

-No, en lo absoluto. Sólo queremos que alguien nos acompañe afuera a charlar un poco. Antes de marcharse, vio un reloj en la pared. Las 6:50.

* * *

**_En un primer lugar, sé que fue un capítulo corto (bastante a mi opinión) y les pido disculpas por eso. En segundo lugar y más importante, a partir de éste capítulo empieza todo un juego con la hora. Van a notar que hay cambios de lugar y les recomiendo que los lean con atención. No es complicado de seguir pero sólo les aviso para que puedan entender la historia.  
_**_**Gracias por las visitas y por compartir su tiempo con esta historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews por favor.**_**_  
_**

_**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización...**_


	4. E-30

**CAPITULO 4: E-30**

-Imagino que usted es uno de los encargados del asunto de esta noche, ¿es así? -preguntó Celestia al poni policía, quien se había mostrado muy nervioso. Tanto el oficial como las dos princesas se hallaban paradas frente a la Alcaldía de Ponyville. Luna se mantuvo en silencio, observando cómo hablaban los otros dos.

-Bueno... sí, yo estoy a cargo de todo... lamentablemente -dijo el oficial con una mezcla de lástima y bronca.

-Entiendo que nunca haya tenido que afrontar algo así y sé bien que esto dejará una cicatriz profunda en Ponyville y muy probablemente en toda Equestria. Realmente no quiero tener que pedírselo pero no me queda opción. -contestó Celestia.

-¿A qué se refiere, mi Princesa? -la confusión del poni crecía cada vez más.

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe al hospital en donde llevaron al unicornio -la alicornio blanca supo que lo que pedía era demasiado para un pobre policía que difícilmente haya visto algo de acción en su vida.

-No... no, por favor... Se lo ruego, su Grandeza... No me haga ir a ahí... -imploraba el oficial, cayendo en la desesperación.

-Descuide, Lock. No vamos a pedirle que... nos ayude con algo que usted no puede manejar -dudó por un momento. Estuvo a punto de decir "que vea al unicornio" pero notó que eso sólo alteraría más al poni gris-. Sólo queremos que nos guíe hasta el hospital.

El policía suspiró.

-De acuerdo, sólo quiero que esto acabe pronto.

-Lo hará, créame.

-Eso espero, su Majestad. Eso espero... Síganme, es por aquí -dijo, empezando a caminar hacia el este, por la calle principal. Celestia lo miró unos momentos alejarse y luego, se dirigió a su hermana.

-Luna... lo que vamos a ver... puede que sea incluso peor que en el sueño. Tengo que advertírtelo ahora -su voz era un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Hermana, ¿cuándo vas a detenerte y a explicarme? Intento seguirte la corriente pero se me hace realmente difícil si no sé lo mismo que tú -respondió también entre susurros, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia.

-Pronto lo haré, pero te pido que me sigas e intentes mantener la calma. Recuerda quién eres y por qué vinimos aquí -le contestó mientras empezaba a seguir a Padlock. Luna, en cambio, permaneció en su lugar cabizbaja.

-Hey, no olvides que te lo prometí -dijo Celestia sonriendo un poco al notar que su hermana no había empezado a moverse. La alicornio azul le devolvió el gesto.

-No sé cómo haces para convencerme siempre -sonrió.

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieron en marcha, avanzaron con paso relativamente apretado por la avenida vacía sin hablar en ningún momento. Caminaron sin parar, doblando por varias calles secundarias de tierra. La hermana menor contemplaba en silencio las viviendas del pueblo. Todas tenían las ventanas cerradas y las persianas bajas (o en su defecto, las cortinas corridas), evitando que los rayos matutinos del sol de Celestia los despertaran antes de lo previsto. Eran casi las seis de la mañana y el aire se mantenía estático pero agradable. Luna recordó que estaban en pleno verano y los amaneceres suelen ser sumamente agradables, con un clima acogedor. Pero no era así como lo recordaba en... el sueño.

El sueño de su hermana, la razón de todo ese caos. En un principio, no sabía por qué su hermana estaba tan desesperada por ir a Ponyville cuanto antes ni tampoco por qué un guardia las había interrumpido tan estrepitosamente con un mensaje urgente en el cual se requería de la presencia inmediata de ella y Celestia. Pero ahora, el panorama empezaba a aclarársele. Las dos cosas estaban directamente relacionadas, algo que pudo deducir al ver que la apurada actitud de su hermana desapareció de golpe cuando la alcaldesa mencionó al unicornio.

El unicornio... y los pensamientos empezaban a retornar a su mente.

Ya no está con Celestia o con Lock caminando por Ponyville, no. Ahora, se hallaba sobrevolando Equestria con absoluta tranquilidad. Sentía esa noche exactamente igual que las otras: todo en orden, todo en silencio y dormido. Vaga por su mundo sin rumbo fijo, viéndolo todo desde lo alto del cielo estrellado. En esa noche calma no encontraba nada para hacer o para entretenerse. Pensaba en lo horrible que podía ser a veces surcar los cielos todas las noches sin nada que hacer. De vez en cuando, alguien se metía en problemas en sus sueños pero ella acudía inmediatamente para ayudar. Podía sentir en menos de un segundo cuándo alguien sufría en sus sueños (o pesadillas) y eso le llamaba poderosamente la atención aquella noche. Todo estaba inquietantemente en orden.

De pronto, sintió algo dentro de su cabeza. Algo que iba creciendo progresivamente desde el silencio... una voz incorpórea en su cerebro. La recordaba muy bien, profunda y grave. Nunca había escuchado algo igual de... aterrador. Era un sonido desgarrador pero no eran gritos desesperados, sino más bien, una voz tranquila y serena. Ella jamás hubiese podido saber qué estaba ocurriendo realmente de no ser por esos escalofriante siseos, los cuales sentía como si alguien le estuviera hablando al oído. Le susurraba cosas.

-Ven...

Sólo decía eso y no paraba de repetirlo. Hacía pausas de unos segundos pero nunca se detenía. Lo sentía como una invitación insistente.

-Ven...

Una y otra vez, la voz la atosigaba sin tregua. Luna empezó a gritar, implorando que se detuviera.

-Ven...

Continuaba y ya le daba la impresión de que había escuchado esa maldita palabra más de un millón de veces.

-Ven a jugar...

Y de pronto, supo a dónde ir. Fue como si alguien le dibujara una ruta en su mente. Aparecieron varias imágenes al mismo tiempo. Una calle vacía, un parque, hielo. Unas letras empezaron a surgir de la niebla, formando una palabra clara: "Ponyville".

-Ponyville... -se dijo y sin más, se teletransportó al pueblito.

Quería aparecerse en el centro del pueblo pero sintió que algo la tomaba por la fuerza desde el cuello y la arrastraba como un gancho hacia otro lado. Cayó de golpe en el piso. La caída le dolió casi tanto como la sensación de su cuello siendo estrangulado por una fuerza invisible. Abrió los ojos y los frotó para ubicarse mejor. Estaba cerca de un parque, lo miraba desde la acera de enfrente. A la distancia, logra ver un unicornio color café caminando con aspecto muy preocupado. Luna se alegró de ver a alguien más. Iba a gritarle para llamar su atención pero se vio interrumpida por alguien más.

-¡NOOO! ¡CORRE!

Los alaridos la toman por sorpresa. Se voltea hacia su izquierda y la ve a ella, gritando desesperadamente. Daba la impresión que caería en la locura.

-Celestia... -dijo sorprendida.

-¡VETE, SÁLVATE AHORA!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Soy Luna... -le preguntó asombrada pero vio que la princesa del sol no tenía sus ojos posados en ella. Se mantenía mirando la calle de en frente sin mover ni un músculo. Levanta una de sus patas para empujar a su hermana pero algo la detiene. No puede tocarla.

-¿Pero qué demo... -maldijo al chocarse con una pared invisible que la separaba de su hermana. Intentó tomar contacto con Celestia nuevamente pero la pared seguía allí mismo.

-¡Celestia, háblame! -gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Quiso cargar un hechizo para desaparecer el obstáculo pero no lo consiguió. No sentía la magia fluir por su interior. Se sentía vacía, y con frío...

La diosa blanca levanta su vista hacia el cielo. Su hermana nota esto y la imita. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al verlo llegar. Jamás había visto algo así.

-No... -el temor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Celestia, vámonos ahora -pero esta no le contestó. Mantenía su mirada fija en el individuo de enfrente, el cual replegó sus gigantescas y negras alas sobre su cuerpo. Avanzaba calmado y sin apuro hacia el unicornio café, quien tenía un aspecto cada vez más débil. Luna supo de inmediato que la negra criatura no tenía buenas intenciones para con el poni. Quiso cruzar corriendo para salvarlo pero notó que sus patas no se movían. Bajó la vista para ver lo que la detenía y se encontró con que una gruesa capa de hielo se extendía lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Recién en ese momento notó el frío que la rodeaba y el vaho que emergía de su boca. Quería lanzarse a pelear con el alicornio a pesar de las condiciones de su cuerpo pero este no le respondía.

-¡NOOO! -los gritos de Luna se confundían con los de Celestia, quien seguía actuando como si no hubiera nadie a su lado. Sus advertencias se dirigían al unicornio café, quien ahora estaba a pocos metros de distancia de su sosegado persecutor. Al parecer, no notaba el peligro que se le avecinaba caminando.

-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! -bramó al ver al monstruo parado justo detrás de su presa. Su cuerno empezó a brillar.

El horror... y todo se acabó. Luna no se había movido ni un milímetro; tampoco lo había hecho su hermana. El frío reinaba y las lágrimas se congelaban en cuestión de segundos.

Oscuridad total.

* * *

-Luna, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Celestia de pronto.

La princesa de la noche abrió los ojos, liberándose de las imágenes y sonidos que atestaban su mente. Volvió a recordar el miedo y la impotencia que había sentido hacía sólo un par de horas, cuando la noche cerrada seguía reinando en Equestria. Rememoró con claridad la situación en la que se había sentido tan... inservible. Permaneció parada por lo que le parecieron horas y no tuvo ni chance de hacer algo para salvar a ése poni de un final desgarrador. Pero eso no era todo, no sólo se sentía como una buena para nada, se sentía aterrorizada. La presencia de ese... ser (fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente) invadió su cuerpo y se expandió como una enfermedad, turbando sus pensamientos e infectando su cerebro con un pánico incomparable.

Sí, definitivamente nunca había sentido tanto miedo pero aun así, razonó que eso no debía ser motivo para quedarse quieta sin hacer nada más que mirar. Le falló a uno de sus súbditos cuando más ayuda necesitaba. Lo dejó caer ante esa criatura, que parecía haber disfrutado la masacre con enfermizo placer. En muchas ocasiones, deseó poder mirar a un lado, buscar refugio en la sabiduría compasiva de su hermana, pero no. No consiguió nada. Se vio forzada a presenciar la tortuosa escena sin parpadear en ningún momento y sus alaridos exasperados y llenos de furia tampoco sirvieron para salvar al pobre poni de ese destino. Se sentía destrozada... destrozada y confundida. Sólo cuando el alicornio se había marchado después de haber dicho algo que escapó a sus oídos, pudo volver al mundo real. Logró salir de esa pesadilla sin fin para encontrarse nuevamente en su amada Equestria.

Apareció en su habitación, de pie y a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sus patas y el resto de su cuerpo temblaban descontroladamente. Se miró a un espejo y notó unos surcos en sus mejillas, evidencias claras de que había llorado hacía poco tiempo. Miró por la ventana de su cuarto y todo parecía normal. Contuvo su bronca y su ganas de gritar y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de su hermana.

Así, los pensamientos en su cabeza, iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta regresarla al presente. Al parecer, se había quedado callada unos cuantos segundos, intentando alejar los recuerdos. Ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta de Celestia.

-Luna, ¿me escuchaste? -repitió su hermana.

-¿Q-qué? -respondió, intentando enfocar su vista en el rostro de la soberana. Su rostro denotaba clara preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, estoy... bien -titubeó un poco, buscando disimular su pánico y posando su vista en otro lado. Su hermana la miró con sospecha. Permanecieron otros segundos en silencio.

-Sé lo que piensas y no tienes por qué ocultármelo -la voz de la mayor sonaba honesta y compasiva.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero no te preocupes, ya hablaremos de eso luego.

A todo esto, Lock Padlock tuvo que detenerse al ver que las dos princesas se habían frenado unos momentos a hablar (o eso le pareció que hacían). No les faltaba mucho para llegar al hospital pero sentía la necesidad de llegar lo antes posible para poder irse así a su casa con su familia. Se sentía realmente agotado y toda la notica del supuesto asesinato le ponía los nervios de punta. En toda su vida, jamás había escuchado de algo igual y, en el fondo, sentía náuseas de tan sólo pensar en la imagen del poni. Les había descrito en pocas palabras en qué estado se hallaba y un poco más y perdía el conocimiento. Quería apurar el paso.

-Emmm... -dudó unos segundos pero continuó sin muchos rodeos-. No quiero sonar descortés ni nada por el estilo... pero realmente les agradecería si pudiésemos continuar... mis Princesas -las dos hermanas lo miraron fijo.

-... ¿por favor? -dijo, creyendo por unos instantes que desataría la ira de su diosa.

-Tiene razón, señor Padlock. Mejor nos movemos, no hay que perder tiempo. Perdón -le contestó Celestia lo que dejó a Lock atónito, nunca había recibido las disculpas de alguien... tan importante.

-Eh, de acuerdo... es por aquí, vamos.

Los tres retomaron su camino, nuevamente en silencio. Llevaban poco más de diez minutos caminando desde que habían salido de la alcaldía. Ninguno hizo ni un comentario, sólo se limitaron a avanzar por las pequeñas y aún dormidas calles de Ponyville. En cinco minutos, llegaron a otra de las avenidas principales del pueblo donde el edificio que más resaltaba era el propio hospital, el cual se distinguía a la distancia. Al llegar, se frenaron frente al lugar en cuestión. Era más grande que el ayuntamiento y ocupaba toda una manzana. Sus paredes eran color crema, donde diecisiete ventanas se encontraban simétricamente ubicadas en toda la fachada. El techo era de tejas caoba y le conferían a toda la construcción un aspecto muy antiguo. De no ser por el gran letrero con la cruz roja que emergía del césped, tanto Celestia como Luna habrían creído que se trataba de una mansión. Pasados unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, Lock habló.

-Bueno, es aquí. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo notaron -recapacitó en lo redundante de su comentario, al ver a las princesas observar el vistoso cartel.

-Señor Padlock, no sabe cuánto le agradecemos su tiempo y cooperación -declaró una Luna agradecida.

-No tienen que agradecerlo, mis Princesas. Sólo hice lo que me pidieron, es todo. Si necesitan algo más... -pero Lock cerró la boca al notar lo que dijo. No quería hacer más favores a nadie. Sólo quería alejarse cuanto antes de aquél edificio. Se arrepintió por dejarse llevar por su bocota al escuchar lo que Celestia tenía que decirle.

-Ya que lo menciona, nos vendría muy bien que... -se detuvo.

-¿S-si?... ¿Princesa? -el policía se mostraba entre molesto e impaciente, aunque en su miraba se notaba algo de miedo. ¿Quién sabe que podrían pedirle?

-...nos vendría de maravilla que vaya a buscar al poni que... encontró al unicornio, por favor - acabó diciendo. No le gustaba presionar tanto a alguien que definitivamente había vivido una de sus peores noches.

-¿Q-que vaya a b-buscar a q-quién? -tartamudeó.

-Al poni que se topó con el unicornio, a él. Necesitamos que lo busque y le diga que venga aquí.

-P-pero... no creo que él pueda, su Majestad...

-¿Y por qué no?

-Confío en que usted e-entienda q-que él no... se encuentra en un buen estado, por así decirlo, para v-venir -los nervios torturaban al poni, quien estaba a punto de colapsar.

-Sí, y lo entiendo perfectamente pero tendrá que hacer lo que sea y más también para convencerlo de venir aquí -le dijo Celestia sin muchas complicaciones, después de todo, estaba malgastando el tiempo.

-¿Y q-qué le diré? -todos callaron.

-Dígale la verdad... que las princesas requieren de su inmediata presencia y que venga cuanto antes.

-No creo p-poder hacerlo c-cambiar de parecer.

-Bueno, lo lamento mucho pero tendrá que hacerlo y si es necesario, oblíguelo -el tono de la monarca sonó mucho más duro. Luna y Padlock permanecieron en un silencio inmutable, observándola.

-Está bien... princesa -tomó aire y continuó con dificultad-. Lo haré... ¿Algo más que deseen sus Excelencias?

-Dile que cuando llegue, que nos busque sin perder tiempo.

-D-de a-acuerdo, mi q-querida Celestia. Iré a buscarlo -dijo haciendo una rápida reverencia mientras se volteaba y empezaba a trotar.

-¡Lock, espere! -le gritó Celestia cuando el oficial se había alejado tan sólo cinco metros.

-¿Si? -se dio vuelta ante el llamado.

-Cuando logre persuadirlo... vaya a casa y duerma bien. Eso es todo por hoy -finalizó la princesa, cuyo rostro ahora se mostraba mucho más compasivo.

-G-gracias... así lo haré -y continuó con su camino mucho más aliviado al saber que pronto, todo esa tortura acabaría para él.

* * *

La puerta de vidrio se cerró detrás de las diosas del sol y la luna con silencio y muy lentamente. Ante ellas, se extendía un largo corredor fuertemente iluminado con tubos fluorescentes de cegadora luz blanca. Era molesto caminar con tanta luminosidad pero poco a poco, la vista se les fue acostumbrando. Las paredes eran de un inmaculado color blanco que resplandecía ante el brillo de las lámparas. El olor era penetrante y característico. Un aroma tan limpio extremo que mareaba con facilidad y que se expandía por cada centímetro cúbico de aire del lugar. Miraron a los costados y vieron muchas puertas del mismo color que las paredes, todas tenían ventanas que impedían ver el interior de la habitación y tenían números negros prolijamente dibujados. No había ninguna puerta abierta y la mayoría de las luces del interior de las habitaciones estaban apagadas.

-¿Crees que haya alguien aquí, Celestia? -preguntó Luna desorientada.

-Esto es un hospital, aquí nadie duerme nunca. Estoy segura de que debe haber alguien.

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que divisaron una sala al final. Hacia cada lado, nacían nuevos corredores aparentemente iguales al anterior. Contra la pared, había un escritorio de gran tamaño y de líneas angulosas repleto de papeles guardados en diferentes cajas de archivos. Detrás de él y sobre un sillón de cómodo aspecto, roncaba un unicornio color rojo. Usaba un antifaz negro.

-Menos mal que aquí nadie duerme -se jactó Luna ante Celestia, con una sonrisa. Esta la ignoró y, con su magia, levantó un vaso de agua que reposaba sobre el escritorio y vació bruscamente su contenido en la cara del dormido poni.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡No me despidan por favor! ¡Juro no volver a dormirme de nuevo! ¡Soy bueno, me portaré bien! -gritaba el unicornio confundido y muy agitado, mirando a su alrededor. Se detuvo pasados unos instantes y retiró su empapado antifaz. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, al igual que la boca.

-P-princesa Celestia... princesa Luna... -dijo atónito.

-No está bien dormir en el trabajo, ¿sabes? -remarcó Luna entre seria y divertida ante la graciosa imagen del poni mojado.

-Yo... sólo descansaba lo oj... ¿qué las trae por aquí a estas horas, Altezas? -preguntó, desviando el tema rápidamente.

-Vinimos a verlo... -respondió con mucha seriedad Celestia.

-¿Ver? ¿A quién? -pero el unicornio cayó en la cuenta y su mirada también cambió para seria-. Oh... a él. Supuse que era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes llegaran.

-Cierto, ¿en dónde se encuentra? -contestó con rapidez la hermana mayor.

-Él está en el Pabellón de Emergencias. Dijeron que era muy grave pero que tiene suerte de seguir respirando.

-¿En qué habitación está? -preguntó la diosa del sol.

-Está en la E-30. Si siguen por este pasillo -dijo señalando el corredor izquierdo-, lo encontrarán. Sólo caminen derecho y los carteles las guiarán, mis Grandezas.

-Muchas gracias -replicaron las hermanas al unísono mientras se dirigían al Pabellón. Luna se rezagó un poco para quedar unos segundos a solas con el secretario.

-Créeme, hoy no es una buena noche para quedarse dormido en cualquier parte -le comentó la monarca.

-Estoy desde las doce de la noche aquí sentado. Sé que usted es la creadora y controladora de la noche pero sinceramente, se me hace muy difícil seguir adelante sin dormir al menos dos minutos.

-Lo sé pero confía en mí, no te duermas.

-¿Acaso hay otra cosa fuera de lo normal hoy? -el unicornio rojo se mostraba algo suspicaz. Luna se quedó callada, no quería meter la pata.

-No... todo está bien. Sólo que si te descubre tu jefe, no tendrá tanta consideración.

-¡Que curioso! Hace un rato soñé que mi supervisor me despertaba gritando y de una patada en el trasero, me lanzaba a la calle -dijo riendo-. Pero no se preocupe, Luna mía, no volveré a dormirme.

-Me alegra oírlo, cuídate.

-Igualmente -se despidió de la alicornio azul al verla salir corriendo tras su hermana.

Celestia esperaba en un punto donde el pasillo se cruzaba perpendicularmente con otro del mismo aspecto. Si caminabas sin prestar atención por ese edificio, de seguro te perderías. Era un verdadero laberinto. Desde la recepción, Luna llegó trotando junto a su hermana.

-¿Qué te detuvo? -preguntó con cierto reproche la mayor.

-Sólo le dije un par de cosas al recepcionista, es todo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos que no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Según ése cartel, el Pabellón de Emergencias está hacia la derecha -dijo Celestia apuntando con uno de sus cascos a la señal pegada en una esquina de la pared.

Las dos caminaron con el paso decidido y siguiendo la serie de letreros blancos. A medida que avanzaban, se iban fijando en las puertas de los cuartos. Todas tenían, además de los números, nombres de ponis que empezaban con el prefijo "Dr." o "Dra.". Algunas emitían luz de su interior, otras estaban vacías y oscuras. Siguieron sin detenerse hasta que se toparon con una ancha puerta de emergencia. Arriba de esta, una cartel rezaba: "Pabellón de Emergencias".

-¿En cuál habitación dijo que estaba? -Celestia miraba fija el letrero.

-¿No era en la E-30? -respondió Luna lentamente, al notar que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo con su magia y se encontraron con un nuevo pasillo exactamente igual a los demás, con la diferencia que todas las puertas llevaban la letra "E" y un pequeño guion antes del número.

-Sigamos... -habló Celestia, rompiendo el silencio.

Caminaron calladas mientras leían los números atentamente. Como era de esperarse, la primer puerta a la derecha era la E-01 y la primera a la izquierda (que estaba un poco más adelante) decía E-02. Así se disponían todas las habitaciones, en zigzag y a lo largo del impecable corredor. No se detuvieron en ningún momento hasta que llegaron a la pared del final. No había ninguna puerta con el número 30.

-No lo entiendo, ¿dónde está? -Luna se sentía perdida. Quizás el olor antibacteriano era el que la mareaba.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, no creo que haya otro Pabellón de Emergencias por aquí -le replicó Celestia mientras giraba sobre sus patas, esperando haberse salteado la habitación que buscaba.

Luna bajó la mirada, decepcionada mientras su hermana volvía sobre sus pasos, pero entonces, oyó unos débiles murmullos que provenían de un rincón del pasillo. La princesa nocturna fijó la vista en el punto donde creía haber escuchado los sonidos y notó una rendija de luz en el piso. Había una puerta más en esa parte que se escapaba a la vista ya que no tenía letras escritas ni ventanas.

-¡Celestia, ven rápido! ¡Creo que la encontré! -exclamó alegre.

-¡¿Qué, dónde?! -contestó la hermana blanca con la misma intensidad.

-Por ahí...

Se acercaron a la supuesta puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que, pegados sobre la superficie blanca, un par de números y una letras se camuflaban con el color... E-30. Ambas se miraron y sus miradas se tornaron mucho más serias. Luna golpeó tres veces pero nadie respondió.

-Llama de nuevo... -pidió Celestia.

Tres golpes más y nada.

-«No tiene sentido» -pensaron pero luego, sintieron que alguien se acercaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente, rechinando un poco. Unos ojos temerosos se asomaron por detrás.

-Princesas mías... -dijo una voz femenina.

-Hola querida... ¿podemos pasar? -preguntó la diosa del sol.

-¡Sí, sí! Adelante, pasen -habló nuevamente la voz. Abrió la puerta y dejó ver a quien las había atendido. Una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco impecable como las paredes y cuya cutie mark era una cruz roja se mostró por completo. Su crin era color rosa pálido y, sobre ella, llevaba una cofia blanca que tenía bordada en el centro la mima cruz. Se veía consternada.

-Le dije a los doctores que vendrían en cualquier momento pero los muy tercos no me creían. Decían que ustedes llegarían recién a la noche siguiente. A veces creo que tienen el temperamento de unos burros -decía la enfermera, dejando pasar a las princesas.

-Ya veo, y hablando de doctores, ¿en dónde se encuentran ahora? -Celestia estaba cada vez más impaciente.

-Ellos... siguen trabajando. Son sólo dos así que... han estado muy atareados con... eso -el tono en la voz de la poni blanca sonaba afligido y alarmado-. Están en la sala de operaciones, allá al fondo -señaló una puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo saldrán? -consultó Luna.

-Es difícil saberlo. Llevan ahí poco más de media hora y dado que son dos y considerando el... muy precario estado del unicornio, les queda un rato largo.

Entiendo, dinos linda, ¿qué ha pasado hasta ahora? -Celestia se mostraba ansiosa por obtener respuestas, al igual que Luna.

-Un unicornio policía llegó hace más o menos una hora, creo que eran las seis y cuarto y dijo que había encontrado... algo y necesitaba ayuda urgente -se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse-. Vengan, tomen asiento por favor -les dijo, ofreciéndoles una mesa con taburetes que había a un costado.

-Gracias, hija -le dijo Celestia, reconociendo el gesto. Las tres se sentaron con algo más de calma.

-Bueno... ¿por qué no les traigo algo de tomar? Deben de estar sedientas.

-No, gracias -respondieron las hermanas al unísono.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué tal unos bocadillos? Sé que la comida de hospital apesta pero... -su oferta se vio de pronto cortada.

-Linda, sé que no quieres hablar del tema -la voz de Celestia sonó casi maternal-, pero de veras necesitamos que nos cuentes qué ha ocurrido en estas últimas horas.

La enfermera estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero logró contenerse.

-Está bien... les diré lo que sé, aunque no sea mucho.

Las princesas asintieron.

»Hace más o menos una hora, llegó a la recepción un unicornio de la policía local, pidiendo ayuda inmediata. Yo estaba ahí y por un momento creí que algo malo le había pasado, que estaba herido. Su mirada era perturbadora, como si hubiera visto algo realmente horripilante. Recuerdo bien lo pálido de su rostro. En fin, entró gritando y casi despierta a todo el hospital pero logramos calmarlo entre el recepcionista, un médico de guardia que pasaba por allí y yo. Nos dijo entrecortadamente que necesitaba un médico urgente y una camilla. Se la trajimos de inmediato y nos pidió que por favor, lo siguiéramos, que alguien había tenido un terrible accidente...

Luna y Celestia escuchaban con mucha atención el relato.

»Tres enfermeras y los dos médicos salieron corriendo por la entrada del hospital hacia donde, supuestamente, había ocurrido el accidente. Yo me quedé aquí ya que tenía que cuidar de algunos pegasos en el Área de Traumatología así que no sé mucho qué encontraron allí. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché voces y unos llantos provenientes de la parte trasera del hospital, donde reciben a los pacientes de urgencia.

Tomó aire. Las princesas ni se atrevían a pestañar.

»Fui a averiguar qué era todo ese alboroto y vi que los doctores, las enfermeras y el oficial estaba de vuelta. Cargaban una camilla donde alguien estaba cubierto con una sábana ensangrentada y supuse lo peor. Creí que habían llegado demasiado tarde y lo estaban llevando hacia la Morgue. Uno de los doctores se quedó con el policía y le dijo que fuera a casa a descansar, que lo mantendría al tanto así que supuse que tal vez, ese poni se había salvado. El oficial se fue a su casa y me llamaron al Pabellón de Emergencias de inmediato, diciendo que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. El doctor Healthy Shift me dijo que me quedara aquí y me explicó un poco la situación...

Se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? -preguntó Luna.

-Me dijo que iban a intentar salvarlo, que darían lo mejor pero que si conseguían mantenerlo vivo, no podrían hacer que vuelva a ser el mismo. Que "el daño estaba hecho".

-¿No dijo nada más? -ahora Celestia era la interesada.

»No... pero dijo que su vida pendía de un hilo y que tenían mucho trabajo. No me aclararon bien cómo se encontraba pero me aconsejaron que no pensara en eso. Insistieron en que me quedara aquí a esperarlas a ustedes. Yo les dije que si era tan grave, las princesas llegarían enseguida pero él y su compañero creían que eso no pasaría. Así que he estado aquí esperándolas por más de media hora -y terminó con su narración con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las gobernantes permanecieron calladas unos minutos (que les parecieron horas) viendo cómo la pobre enfermera intentaba recomponerse de su pesar. Aunque, según su versión de la historia, no había visto el estado del unicornio, se la notaba destrozada. Al parecer, lo poco que le dijeron los doctores fue suficiente para infundirle todos esos malos pensamientos. De un delantal que reposaba en la mesa, la poni sacó un delicado pañuelo y secó sus ojos.

-Perdonen, p-por favor... No soy de ponerme así, p-pero es que e-esta noticia me... me ha impactado m-mucho... Siempre supe q-que al entrar al m-mundo de la m-medicina uno tiende a t-toparse con... cosas malas p-pero e-esto... esto nos s-supera a t-todos... -sollozaba. Era una imagen que partía el corazón.

-Ya, ya... -Luna intentaba reconfortarla apoyándole una pezuña en uno de los hombros de la enfermera.

-De veras lo... lo s-siento m-mucho.

-No tienes que sentirlo, hoy muchos se sienten así. Pero te prometo que encontraremos... -pero Celestia se frenó y cambió su frase antes de que alguien lo notara-. Te prometo que averiguaremos que pasó.

-G-gracias... de verdad... Ni me quiero imaginar cómo debe de estar ese pobre muchacho -su voz sonaba más calma.

-Es mejor no pensar en eso... -dijo la gobernante blanca, mientras alejaba los recuerdos de su sueño.

Una hora entera pasó desde que las dos princesas habían entrado al hospital. Luna se había quedado sentada junto a la enfermera, intentando consolarla y buscando la forma de sacar temas un poco "más alegres" de conversación. Mientras tanto, Celestia deambulaba de aquí para allá por la habitación, junto a la puerta del cuarto de cirugías. La poni blanca les había comentado que no estaba permitido entrar durante la operación pero esto ya era sabido por las dos diosas. Aparte, era algo obvio.

-¿Hay algo que la moleste, princesa? -preguntó la enfermera al ver que la impaciencia de Celestia crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-No, todo está bien... Es que ya debería haber llegado -dijo.

-¿Quién? -e inmediatamente después, sonó la puerta. Todas miraron sorprendidas al escuchar los golpes rompiendo el silencio. La princesa mayor sonrió al ver que detrás de la puerta, emergía un poni de aspecto debilucho color celeste con crin azul. Su cutie mark era una pila de papeles escritos. Tenía cara de susto y los ojos ligeramente hundidos en sus cuencas, adornados con unas ojeras impresionantes. Con temor, abrió la boca.

-¿Me... me n-necesitaban, Altezas? -tartamudeó el poni, quien vestía un uniforme de policía.


	5. El mensaje y el cuchillo

**CAPITULO 5: El mensaje y el cuchillo**

Ya no había rastro alguno de las estrellas en el despejado cielo, eran más de las ocho de la mañana. Al mirar hacia arriba, se podía apreciar toda una paleta de colores cálidos que iban desde el naranja y el amarillo oro hasta colores fríos como el índigo o el violeta. Se mezclaban con delicadeza y proporcionaban un espectáculo realmente maravilloso que deleitaba a la vista desde cualquier ángulo. Celestia lo contemplaba con cierta tristeza y pensaba detenidamente "¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en la belleza que era capaz de crear? ¿Por qué a veces consideraba el ritual de levantar el sol por sobre las montañas un trabajo tedioso? ¿Acaso no notaba la magnificencia y la grandiosidad del poder con que había nacido?" Esto la entristeció mucho. No valoraba lo que hacía cuando, en otras partes de su reino, miles de ponis veían esto como una bendición... Sólo en esos momentos donde la preocupación y los nervios la invadían logró ver el milagro del cual era capaz. Otra pregunta le vino a la mente "Luna… ¿acaso ella sabía lo que representaba su poder de elevar la luna y controlar las estrellas a su voluntad?" La miró unos segundos y se dijo así misma:

-Sí...

-¿Dijiste algo, Celestia? -Luna preguntó al escuchar a su hermana romper la quietud.

-Oh, no… nada -contestó velozmente y volvió a contemplar el alba en el horizonte.

Su sol se elevaba lentamente y brillaba con más intensidad que cuando arribaron a Ponyville… y tampoco lo había notado. Se sintió realmente mal. No tenía la menor idea del poder que controlaba ni tampoco lo agradecidos que podían llegar a estar sus hijos del mundo ante este regalo. Pensó por unos instantes que no se lo merecía. ¿Cómo es que alguien es responsable de algo tan grande si ni siquiera puede apreciarlo o entenderlo en su totalidad? Luna sería miles, no, millones de veces mejor "diosa del sol" que ella y sólo se dio cuenta en ese momento. Su hermana menor era mucho más capaz de cargar con sus obligaciones. Cada vez se sentía peor y recordó el sueño... la sombra a la que tanto temía, destruyendo la vida de un pobre inocente, un unicornio que tenía toda una vida por delante… uno de sus hijos cuya existencia cambió en segundos y entonces, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de inutilidad que experimentó en la pesadilla. Nada, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Pero por eso ella está en donde está, es hora de aclarar ciertas cuestiones y ésta vez, no está sola. Luna la acompaña…

Los tres individuos se encontraban frente al pintoresco hospital, contemplando el amanecer.

-Realmente odio molestarla, Princesas mías pero el señor Padlock me ha hecho mucha historia para venir hasta aquí hoy y me ha costado trabajo encontrarlas. ¿Podrían decirme por qué requieren de mi presencia?... si no es mucha molestia -El poni policía se sentía agotado en cada músculo de su débil cuerpo.

Definitivamente había tenido una noche para el olvido. No sólo se topó con una escena nauseabunda que casi le hace perder el conocimiento sino que tuvo que correr de un extremo al otro del pueblo por ayuda. Lo bombardearon de preguntas pero se mantuvo relativamente callado ante todas. No tenía intenciones de hablar del tema ni tampoco de recordarlo y ahora, cuando estuvo por recobrar el sueño, su jefe lo interceptó gritando como loco en la puerta de su casa exigiéndole que volviese al hospital.

-«Este debe estar loco si cree que me voy a mover de aquí... ¡Son las siete y media, maldición!» -pensó mientras lo veía acercarse.

-Padlock... -dijo ante el poni gris-. ¿No estabas con la alcaldesa? -su forma de hablar era íntegramente desganada.

El jefe de la policía se detiene y recobra poco a poco el aliento. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tú... hospital... -su voz sonaba entrecortada y apenas audible pero esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar al enclenque poni.

-No... ya hablamos de eso hace apenas una hora. ¿Qué más quieres de mí, eh? -se comportó agresivamente pero Lock hizo caso omiso a su actitud.

-Princesas... -pero casi ni se le entendió.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ted... escúchame y escúchame bien -habló severamente el jefe, cuando logró reponerse de su estado de agitación.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? -la bronca del poni aumentaba.

-Sí, estuve con la alcaldesa y le informé lo del unicornio.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Creo que con alivio. Aunque le molestó mucho que le hubiésemos dicho que... había muerto -le costó decir las últimas palabras.

-Bueno, bien por ella. Ahora, si me disculpas... -empezó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Alto ahí! -lo detuvo Padlock sujetándolo por una de sus patas-. Todavía no terminé...

-¡Entonces hazlo rápido! O acaso te olvidaste que hace apenas media hora me dijiste "Adelante, Ted. Ve a casa y tómate el resto de la semana. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte" -imitó con burla la voz de su superior, el cual puso cara de enojo pero no dejó escapar palabra.- Quiero sacarme de encima toda esta mierda, ¿no entiendes? ¡Quiero entrar a mi casa, bañarme con agua helada y dormir hasta pasado mañana! ¡Quiero que todo esto termine!

-Lo sé, sé cómo te sientes...

-¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Tú crees saber cómo me siento pero que te quede bien claro que tú no eres yo! ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que es... ver el dolor directo a los ojos! -estaba fuera de sí.

-Mira... yo...

-¡No, basta! ¡No quiero tener que escucharte!

-¡TED! ¡CÓRTALA! ¡SÍ, TIENES RAZÓN, NO SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE VER EL DOLOR A LOS OJOS PERO HAY ALGUIEN QUE NECESITA TU AYUDA MÁS QUE NUNCA! -Padlock le gritó. No quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba alternativa.

-¡Celestia y Luna estaban en la oficina de la alcaldesa cuando entré! ¡Las acompañé al hospital y me dijeron que te necesitaban de inmediato! -aunque se notaba la rabia en su voz, el robusto oficial se forzó a mascullar entre dientes.

-¿Cómo que Celestia y Luna? -Ted se había calmado considerablemente.

-¡Eso mismo! Te necesitan en el hospital y me ordenaron que te dijera todo esto ¡Tienes que ir ahí sí o sí y tienes que hacerlo ahora!

Los dos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada.

-¿Y por qué no las ayudas tú? Después de todo, eres el jefe...

-¿Acaso crees que ése título importa hoy? Estamos ante el primer caso de esta naturaleza y si las princesas viajaron hasta aquí desde Canterlot, no creo que se trate de algo que vaya a olvidarse la semana que viene, y si te necesitan exclusivamente a ti, es por algo. ¡Tienes que ir! -Padlock se mostraba entre furioso y alarmado. Ted sólo se quedó callado e inexpresivo.

-¿Ted? -preguntó el jefe.

-Mira... ahora escúchame tú a mí por una vez en la vida. Si no me pagas este favor, te juro que… te pasarán cosas malas... -el pequeño poni sonaba más serio que nunca.

-Te pagaré con lo que más quieras pero, por favor, ve. Te lo suplico... -la amenaza de su compañero lo tomó con cierta sorpresa. Ted no era de hablar así, nunca.

-¿Dijiste que están en el hospital?

-Sí, ve y búscalas por favor.

-«No puedo creer mi suerte, no lo puedo creer» -pensó antes de mover a Lock a un lado y salir corriendo.

-¡Hey, Ted! -le gritó Lock desde atrás.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Por qué el agua helada? -Ted se quedó pensativo ante la inesperada pregunta.

-Me ayuda a despejarme... -y siguió su camino.

* * *

Celestia seguía en silencio contemplando el cielo. No había contestado a la pregunta de Ted.

-¿Princesas? -dijo temeroso. Las hermanas lo miraron.

-¿Por qué me llamaron?

-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? -preguntó Luna mientras Celestia seguía intentando despejar su mente.

-Soy Ted.

-¿Ted?

-Sí, sólo Ted... a mi padre le gustaban los nombres cortos.

-Tenemos que pedirte algo muy importante y lamento mucho decirte que no podemos aceptar un no por respuesta -dijo Celestia, hablando por fin.

-¿Si, su Majestad? -de cierta forma, presentía lo que su gobernante le diría.

-Queremos que... vengas con nosotras a... la escena del crimen... y no cuentes EXACTAMENTE todo lo que viste -concluyó su petición la diosa del sol.

Ted tragó mucha saliva, mostrando a propósito su nerviosismo y su descontento ante el descabellado pedido.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario, Celestia? -sólo la llamó por su nombre, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Luna.

-Me temo que sí, Ted... -la monarca no aclaró nada más. El poni escuálido puso una expresión rara, como si reuniera fuerzas para decir algo que le costaba mucho pronunciar.

-Si no hay remedio...

-Me alegra que aceptes.

-Yo no... para nada -dijo muy por lo bajo, sin importarle lo que sus princesas pudieran pensar si lo escuchaban.

En pocos minutos, Ted, Luna y Celestia caminaban por Ponyville, el cual seguía en silencio pero no por mucho. A partir de las ocho, los ponis empiezan a despertar y a darle inicio a sus respectivos días. Celestia tenía calculada las horas. Quería llegar al lugar donde se dio su pesadilla antes que alguien más se enterase de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Creyó que, si todo marchaba bien, podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer a tiempo. Vieron delante de ellos, a unos cientos de metros cómo iban apareciendo los árboles y el césped por detrás de las casas. El parque de Ponyville.

-Llegamos... pero supongo que ya lo notaron -dijo Ted, sin mirar a las hermanas.

Se hallaban en la acera pegada al parque, el cual se extendía paralelamente por muchos metros. Un grupo de cuatro policías dialogaban entre sí, sin darse cuenta de la llegada de los tres ponis. Todos se mostraban muy nerviosos y titubeaban al hablar. Uno tenía todo el traje lleno de transpiración y temblaba como una gelatina. Detrás de ellos, se podían ver algunas cintas amarillas con letras negras que repetían: "PELIGRO - NO CRUZAR". Ninguna de las dos princesas pudo ver con claridad lo que rodeaban esas cintas pero ya lo suponían con mucha anticipación.

-Ejem... caballeros -habló Celestia, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de los oficiales. Estos se voltearon de inmediato y sus caras de susto cambiaron a expresiones boquiabiertas en un segundo.

-¡Altezas! -exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo antes de realizar la típica reverencia.

-Buenos días, señores... o no tan buenos días... -les dijo la hermana mayor cuando logró ver las caras afligidas de los cuatro ponis. Uno parecía haber llorado hasta hacía poco tiempo. Los policías se quedaron callados y cabizbajos. El que parecía haber quedado a cargo tomó la palabra.

-Él... él está...

-Vivo, por suerte -Celestia sonó cortante.

-¿En serio? ¿Se salvó al final? -los oficiales mostraron todos la misma cara de alegría.

-Sí, pero está delicado. Los doctores creen que lo logrará.

-Cielos, es bueno recibir al menos una noticia buena.

-Es verdad. Díganme, ¿hace cuánto están aquí? -preguntó la alicornio blanca sin perder mucho tiempo. Quería hacer las preguntas justas y necesarias.

-El señor Padlock nos llamó hace más de dos horas. Nos dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda con "algo" -continuó el líder del grupo.

-¿Que hicieron ustedes? -la gobernante sonaba curiosa.

-Obedecimos, por supuesto. Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos y... lo encontramos. El jefe nos dijo que Ted vendría con alguien y que debíamos asegurarnos que nadie se involucrara en esto.

-¿Él los dejó aquí?

-Sí, nos ordenó vigilar toda el área y buscar y arrestar a cualquier poni que encontráramos por aquí. Recuerdo que nos lo dijo muy rápido, ya que debía ir a otro lado. No especificó a dónde iba, sólo se fue muy apurado -el policía a cargo sonaba convincente pero detrás su hablar, se percibían nervios.

-¿Encontraron a alguien?

-No... nada. Ellos dos -señaló a los ponis de su izquierda- registraron el parque de arriba a abajo y él -apuntando al oficial de su derecha-, las calles de alrededor... Absolutamente nada. Ni un alma. Yo me quedé cui... -su respiración se cortó de golpe. No podía articular palabra alguna. Se concentró y siguió-. Me quedé cuidando al... unicornio.

-¿Vino alguien mientras buscaban?

-Sólo los doctores y algunas enfermeras. Llegaron bastante rápido, creo que eran las siete menos cuarto. Desde entonces, nos hemos quedado los cuatro aquí, esperando.

-¿Hay algo más que quieran agregar? -preguntó Luna mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No, creo que eso es todo -concluyó el policía.

-De acuerdo, ya pueden retirarse -les dijo Celestia.

-Muchas gracias, mis queridas Celestia y Luna. Siendo honesto, no veíamos la hora de irnos -contestó con alivio el poni a cargo.

Curiosamente, ambas hermanas pensaban de la mima forma. No veían la hora de irse de ese lugar, de volver a Canterlot y olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero sabían que ese deseo estaba lejos de volverse realidad. Aún les quedaba mucho por hacer y eso las desanimaba. Luna era la más desalentada ya que seguía con muchas preguntas sin responder y su hermana aún no le contaba la verdad. A veces, creía que Celestia le había mentido descaradamente al prometerle que le diría todo. Hasta ahora, logró mantenerse calmada pero su expectativa seguía creciendo. Vio a los cuatro ponis policía retirarse luego de otra reverencia. Se alejaron por una de las calles y se despidieron discretamente.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno Ted -habló de repente Celestia.

-¿Perdón? -Ted parecía distraído y optaba por no mirar lo que había detrás de las cintas amarillas.

-En serio nos sentimos muy mal por ponerte en esta situación después de todo lo que has pasado esta noche pero no olvides por qué estás aquí hoy -la princesa solar lo miraba fijamente. El débil poni celeste enmudeció ante las palabras.

-Tu ayuda es imprescindible, Ted. Eres el único que puede aclararnos muchas cosas.

«Maldito sea el destino ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?» -maldecía por dentro furioso.

-¿Nos contarás lo que pasó? -la voz de Luna sonaba más tranquilizadora que la de su hermana. Solía tener ese efecto "ablandador" en los demás.

-Bueno... después de todo, lo prometí y de cualquier modo, no veo la forma de escapar de esto -se lo escuchaba apático y molesto.

Los tres se acercaron lentamente a las cintas para contemplar mejor la escena. Ted fue el único que desvió la mirada a los árboles del parque y se forzó a pensar en otra cosa. Celestia y Luna miraron con atención el suelo. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo y las memorias del sueño se hicieron presentes una vez más en sus cabezas. Tras la línea policiaca y dibujada en tiza blanca sobre el suelo, destacaba una silueta, su forma era fácilmente reconocible. Era la de un unicornio. Estaba en una posición extraña que hubiese sido imposible de imitar en vida. Lo que vendría a ser la espalda del poni, estaba torcida hacia arriba casi unos noventa grados, dándole un aspecto horrible al dibujo. Parecía que el cuerpo de tiza se flexionaba como una letra "L". Las patas delanteras estabas contraídas contra el pecho y las trasera, extendidas muy tensamente. Daba la impresión que la silueta poseía algo de vida y se retorcía aullando de dolor. Tenía la boca entreabierta.

Pero eso no era todo, el dibujo tenía algo más. Algo que no estaba hecho en tiza... Sobre lo que venía a ser la parte del cuerpo donde se encontraría la cutie mark, resaltaba un charco de sangre seca del cual, un hilo del mismo líquido se prolongaba por abajo de las patas traseras. Escrito en un rojo brillante y perfectamente legible, decía:

"UNO MENOS"

Luna se volteó con asco e intentando contener su llanto y su ira. La pesadilla de su hermana volvió a su mente. La negra figura se encontraba agachada junto al poni pardo, cortando delicadamente la piel con esa daga de 30 centímetros. La sangre mojaba el suelo y, por sí sola, se acomodaba para formar letras que, por un momento, le habían resultado meros garabatos sin sentido pero ahora, todo estaba claro. Un mensaje en la sangre...

Celestia no se movió de su lugar. Contemplaba las palabras que tenía ante sus cascos y sintió una oleada de pensamientos. La mayoría estaban relacionados con su sueño. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas, manteniendo fija la vista en el mensaje. Sintió náuseas en el estómago al imaginarse lo que había ocurrido ahí mismo tan sólo unas horas atrás. Se imaginó nuevamente la mirada del unicornio café, agitándose de dolor y sintiendo la sangre escapar de su cuerpo mientras el monstruo lo observaba satisfecho. Ese monstruo... parecía estar ahí mismo, acompañándolos.

-No... no lo puedo creer -habló Celestia con la voz quebrada luego de unos minutos.

-Horrible, lo sé -Ted le había contestado pero seguía mirando los árboles. Luna se acercó a la alicornio.

-Celestia... -le susurró pero no logró completar la frase.

-Después Luna, después -la anticipó. Supo que la diosa nocturna quería saber la verdad pero se vio obligada a interrumpirla. Por ahora, quería hablar con Ted.

-Hijo... -se dirigió al poni policía.

-¿Si, Celestia? -seguía mirando nervioso el follaje.

-¿Quieres contarnos... lo que viste?

* * *

El reloj de péndulo colgaba en lo alto de la pared, imponiéndose sobre la atestada librería. Sus agujas se movían con un ritmo constante y a medida que los segundos que transcurrían, se oía el clásico tic-tac que limitaba el silencio. Marcaba las ocho y media y seguía con su conteo. A pocos metros, alguien se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, rodeado por la tenue oscuridad. Un poco de luminosidad entraba por la ventana y se proyectaba sobre la cara de una unicornio violeta.

Twilight Sparkle se sentía aún con sueño pero algo le impedía conciliarlo. Era algo que la mantenía pensativa y que le produjo pesadillas durante dos horas que le parecieron eternas. No podía recordarlas con claridad pero decidió dejarlo así. Una voz en su mente le decía que era mejor olvidarlas. Sin embargo, sólo pudo acordarse de una cosa que estuvo presente durante todo su sueño. Una sombra.

«Eso no fue ninguna ilusión» -pensaba mientras miraba la cesta junto a su cama donde dormía plácidamente un dragón bebé.

-Te digo que no era imaginación mía -le decía la maga suavemente, intentando no despertarlo.

«Demasiado real para ser mentira...» -caviló mientras se acercaba a un espejo. Su peinado desordenado y enmarañado contrastaba con sus psicóticos ojos. Intentó enfocar la vista y se encontró con la Twilight neurótica. Esta empezó a hablarle como si se tratase de alguien más.

-Lo viste, ¿no es así?

-Sí, aunque… -la parte "normal" de la maga dudaba al hablar.

-¿Aunque?

-Ahora que lo pienso... no estoy segura de lo que vi...

-¿Cómo que no estás segura? -la mitad enloquecida de Twilight se mostró enojada desde el espejo.

-Digo... lo vi por muy poco tiempo y para colmo, no lo tenía frente a mí. Estaba lejos.

-Pero lograste sentirlo, ambas lo hicimos.

-Sí, sentí que había alguien pero... ¿qué tal si Spike tiene razón? ¿y si fue sólo una imaginación mía producto de la sidra?... Sabía que no debía tomar eso pero Applejack insistió, ¿cómo podía negarme? hubiese sido descortés.

-¡Basta! Spike se cree que sabe demasiado pero no estuvo ahí. No vio lo que vimos nosotras... lo que sentimos.

-Bueno, es cierto. Él no estaba pero...

-A parte, no me hagas acordarte de ése frío... ¿Acaso hay alguien en Ponyville capaz de cambiar el clima tan rápido? No es por ofenderte (u ofendernos) pero ni siquiera tú (o nosotras) puedes (o podemos) hacer eso y dudo mucho que Spike sepa controlar magia -la Twilight loca se mantenía firme en sus argumentos mientras que la Twilight normal seguía dudando de sus palabras.

-Se sintió tan...

-¿Real?

-Sí... eso. ¡Pero no había nadie después!

-No digas tonterías, sabes bien que lo que sea que haya sido eso, de seguro escapó para que Spike creyera que estás loca... ¿No ves lo que está pasando? ¡Alguien quiere que te saquen a patadas de Ponyville haciéndote pasar por loca!

-Hey, estoy hablando con mi reflejo ¿eso no habla demasiado mal de mí?

-¿Por qué habría de hablar mal de ti? Sólo estás hablando con una vieja amiga... y hablando de amigas, ¿qué tal si esa sombra era Pinkie o Rarity?

-¿Pinkie o Rarity? ¿y por qué demonios iban ellas a hacer algo así?

-No lo sé, ellas son las mentes criminales... O quizás fue Applejack... o Rainbow Dash... o Fluttershy... ¿o todas a la vez? ¿Quién puede negarlo?

-Mira, dudo mucho que mis amigas me quieran fuera de aquí. Además, las conozco bien y la única capaz de hacer magia es Rarity y... digamos que asustar a los demás no es su estilo.

-De acuerdo, un punto a favor tuyo pero entonces ¿quién fue, eh? -sonó provocadora.

-No lo sé. Tal vez... -pero los murmullos de las dos Twilights fueron interrumpidos de golpe. Unos ruidos metálicos y constantes provenían del piso de abajo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! -las unicornios estuvieron a punto de gritar. La "mitad cuerda" miró la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Como a ese sector no llegaban las débiles luces de la ventana, se encontraba sumergida en una completa oscuridad. -¿Qué es eso? -la hechicera miró su reflejo.

-Ni idea pero yo me largo, ¡suerte y mejor ten cuidado, aún quiero vivir! -dijo la Twilight neurótica, escapando por uno de los costados del espejo.

-¡Espera, no te va... -pero sólo vio su reflejo asustado.

-... yas -dijo completando la frase.

Miró la cesta donde dormía Spike. Parecía increíble que no hubiese escuchado el más mínimo ruido, ya que seguía roncando y babeando.

-Cobarde...

Los ruidos seguían sonando. Se detenían por unos momentos pero luego, volvían a invadir el silencio. Era como el roce del metal sobre otra cosa.

-Vamos Twi, recuerda lo que dijo Spike... todo está en la mente -se decía por lo bajo mientras avanzaba al negro umbral de la puerta.

-No tengas miedo... de seguro has leído algún libro de psicología. ¿Qué tan raro puede ser... escuchar... ruidos? -se asomó fuera de su habitación pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver a más de un metro de distancia.

-¿Hola? -pero nadie habló. Encendió una pequeña luz en la punta de su cuerno. Le costó activarla ya que su cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Seguro es sólo la sidra... maldita sidra... maldito alcohol... maldito metabolismo -se encontraba ahora bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado de pisar bien.

-No hay nada que temer... tal vez sea sólo un mapache o un gato. Quizás sea el gato de Rarity, ese pequeño travieso -empezó a emitir pequeñas risas ahogadas. Llegó al piso inferior y se concentró en el ruido. Sonaba con más intensidad que antes.

-¿Opal? Dime que eres tú, gatito malo... -se quedó inmóvil y localizó el origen de los sonidos. La cocina.

-¿Chicas? ¿Son ustedes? -su voz tembló, al igual que sus extremidades. Avanzaba muy lentamente y con todos los sentidos alertas. El metálico ruido no cesaba.

-Por favor Celestia, Luna... denme fuerzas... -dijo mientras entraba de lleno en la cocina con los ojos muy apretados. Le dolían por el esfuerzo.

-Corre... -pero la hechicera no tuvo ni tiempo de abrir los ojos o siquiera de reaccionar al oír la profunda voz cuando sintió un golpe directo en el pecho. Se desplomó secamente de espaldas en el suelo de la cocina. El aire gélido entró en sus pulmones y estos les ardieron fuertemente. Quiso mirar lo que ocurrió pero tenía los párpados sellados y congelados. No pudo gritar ni tampoco levantarse. Algo la mantenía sujeta al piso pero no sentía que fuera algo físico o tangible. Era como si la gravedad sobre su cuerpo se hubiera incrementado millones de veces.

-La vida... se acaba -decía la grave voz.

-¡NOOOO! ¡SPIKE! ¡AYUDA! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas e intentando reincorporarse.

Sintió el aliento sobre su rostro y la presencia de algo que se acercaba lentamente. Creyó que estaba cara a cara. El olor asqueroso le lastimó las fosas nasales. Era una fetidez repulsiva que le invadía el cerebro. Una mezcla de aves de corral muertas con sangre fresca, como si tuviera enfrente la respiración de alguien que le arrancó la cabeza a miles de gallinas con los dientes. De pronto, el olor cambió brutalmente, o más bien, se camufló con otra peste mucho más fuerte. Esta se sintió completamente distinta pero igual de horrible. Era humo de brasas ardientes. Lo percibía tan real, como el calor de las llamas... el aliento del Infierno mismo sobre su rostro.

-¡CELESTIA, POR FAVOR! ¡LUNAAAAAAHHHGGRR! -su boca se cerró completamente.

El olor desapareció lentamente hasta hacerse casi imperceptible, dando lugar a otra sensación. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre la cara de Twilight. Calientes y espesas, estas fueron resbalando por las mejillas de la maga a modo de lágrimas, lágrimas de sangre. Sintió cómo el líquido se filtraba por entre sus lacrados labios y el vómito no tardó en llegar a su boca pero permaneció dentro, mezclándose con la sangre.

-No me olvides... nunca -sonó la voz.

Y de pronto, lo que a Twilight le pareció un tormento sin fin, desapareció. Abrió los ojos en una milésima de segundo y escupió con todas sus fuerzas pero nada salió más que un par de gotas de saliva. Se levantó con dificultad y permaneció arrodillada unos cuantos minutos con la mirada perdida en el piso. El aire retornaba progresivamente a sus pulmones, llenándolos de un aire cálido y reconfortante. Ya no hacía frío. La unicornio miró su pecho, donde sintió ese golpe brutal y para su sorpresa, no había ni una huella ni nada. Pasó uno de sus cascos por su boca y no encontró nada dentro salvo por su lengua. El repulsivo sabor ya no estaba. Quedó shockeada un rato largo. No supo decir si fueron sólo unos minutos o toda una vida pero algo le quedó muy claro. Nunca se sintió tan segura de algo.

-Demasiado real para ser mentira... -y se desplomó en el suelo a llorar desconsoladamente. Rodaba en posición fetal chillando como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Quería detenerse a tragar saliva o para recuperar el aire pero no pudo. Continuó sollozando presa de la locura mientras las sensaciones la golpeaban como un martillo una y otra vez. No podía detener sus lamentos.

-Oh, que alguien me ayude... por favor -decía entrecortada entre lágrimas y respingos. Cubrió su rostro con las pezuñas y siguió agitándose sin consuelo alguno.

Alguien pareció apiadarse al escuchar su súplica, ya que tres golpes provinieron de la puerta principal. Twilight dejó de moverse pero aún tenía la cara cubierta y seguía llorando. Le pareció haber oído algo pero lo ignoró. Seguir ruidos en la oscuridad la dejó en ese estado.

Sonaron más golpes desde la entrada.

-¡Fuera! -gritó. Los llamados siguieron.

-¡Dije fuera! ¡Largo de mi casa! -más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Los topetazos no dejaban de sonar.

-¡Por favor, vete! ¡Déjame en paz!

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente con un chillido muy agudo.

-Oh, no... -se dijo la maga, entrando en una desesperación aún mayor (si es que eso era posible). Oyó unas pisadas acercarse hacia la cocina.

-Adios, Spike... -y cerró los ojos, esperando su final. Los pasos se detuvieron pasados unos momentos.

-Termínalo rápido -dijo la unicornio violeta, mientras soltaba lo que creía, serían sus últimas lágrimas.

-¡Twilight! ¡Por Celestia! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! -sonó una voz detrás de ella, pero no era cualquier voz. Ella la reconocía bien. Con mucho esfuerzo, intentó ponerse de pie, todavía dándole la espalda a la voz. Fracasó en su primer intento y sintió cómo unos cascos la ayudaban a levantarse. Fue un contacto delicado y reconfortante que le dibujó una sonrisa.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que hallas venido -habló débilmente.

-A mí también me alegra pero tienes que decirme qué ocurrió -le respondió esa inconfundible voz. Twilight se volteó con sosiego para encontrarse con una unicornio blanca como la nieve más reluciente. Le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo.

-Ay, Twilight... ¿Estás bien? -Rarity sonaba muy preocupada pero eso no la detuvo para corresponderle el gesto a su amiga.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban unidas pero no les importó. Al separarse, la modista, con su gesto aún consternado, habló.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo... -Twilight dudó si decir la verdad o mentir. Después de todo, sin importar la forma en que se explicase, sonaría como una locura retorcida-. Vine a buscar... un vaso de agua y... me caí... es todo -miró hacia otro lado.

La cara de Rarity cambió a una de sorpresa. Sorpresa y enojo. ¿Cómo alguien podía mentirle tan descaradamente? Nunca se lo imaginó de Twilight.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -la unicornio blanca sonaba dolida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo que "qué quiero decir"? ¿En serio piensas que me voy a tragar esa mentira? -su tono sonó mucho más duro.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio! -intentar engañar de esa forma tan burda le dio hasta vergüenza pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Tenía el cerebro bloqueado.

-Entonces, ¿qué diantres es eso? -señaló Rarity al piso de la cocina, detrás de Twilight. Esta se giró para ver.

-Es... -no le salían las palabras. Había un enorme cuchillo tirado en el suelo junto al horno. A su lado, una chaira. Ambos brillaban en la oscuridad. La hechicera supo de inmediato al verlos de dónde provenían los ruidos metálicos, lo que la llevó de vuelta a la conversación con su amiga.

-¿Y bien? -Rarity esperaba enojada la respuesta.

Twilight sólo se quedó callada y tensa, mirando los utensilios. Caía sudor por sus sienes al imaginarse las posibles razones por las cuales esas cosas yacían ahí.

-Cariño, mírame... -pidió la bella dama, recuperando su refinado vocabulario usual pero Twilight ni se inmutó.

-¡Twi, escucha! -la obligó a voltearse. Esta parecía congelada.

-Si me cuentas todo lo que pasó, te diré por qué vine...

-Perdóname Rarity... perdóname. Es que tengo... me siento... -sin embargo, no podía terminar de hablar.

-¿Tienes miedo, no?

-Sí... tengo mucho miedo -Twilight miró hacia abajo.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, mejor nos sentamos -dijo mientras levantaba el puñal y la chaira con su magia y los dejaba en el fregadero.

Las dos unicornios encendieron un par de velas de la sala de estar y se sentaron en cómodos sillones de terciopelo. No tenían deseos de abrir las cortinas todavía. La luz tenue de las candelas les relajaba la vista. Twilight contó toda la horrible experiencia que pasó en la cocina y también mencionó a la sombra que vio en el pasillo cuando estaba por irse a dormir. Le confesó que no había podido dormir bien debido a pesadillas con esa figura. Al parecer, ésta sólo se quedaba observándola sin moverse. Omitió el detalle de la charla con su mitad neurótica pero, más allá de eso, detalló lo que sintió en la cocina. Los ruidos metálicos, la voz grave, el golpe en el pecho, el olor... todo.

-Pensé que todo se iba a acabar ahí mismo... -terminó su historia con un llanto sofocado.

-Por las Princesas... -Rarity sonaba aturdida al oír la historia. Su amiga tenía la cualidad de ser una buena narradora y podía transmitir los detalles de alguna experiencia con increíble facilidad y esa vez no fue la excepción.

-¿Ahora que te lo conté... me dirás qué haces aquí?

Pero la modista seguía muda. El relato que acababa de escuchar le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Rarity? -preguntó Twilight, intentando sacar a su amiga de su mutismo.

-De acuerdo, linda... te lo diré todo -habló por fin la unicornio perla.

Rarity narró su historia aunque con más dificultad que Twilight. Le costaba recordar los eventos ya había intentado aislarlos para no sufrir un ataque de pánico. De a poco, contó que, una vez en la Boutique Carousel, se quitó el maquillaje en el baño y se fue a dormir sin más. Explicó lo más fielmente que pudo su sueño y cómo éste se había transformado en una horrible pesadilla. Contó la escena de la pasarela y de la fama y el salto a la oscuridad infinita. Le habló de los pasos resonando en su cabeza que la arrastraban a la locura y de los ojos rojos y relucientes en el vacío que la admiraban desde arriba. La sonrisa ensangrentada fue una de las partes que más le costó relatar. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas igual que Twilight.

-Rarity... no lo puedo creer -la unicornio violeta se sentía mal por su amiga. Su estado de desesperación era deprimente.

-Lo sé... ¿pero fue sólo una pesadilla, no? Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? -de repente, en la cara de Rarity, aún desarreglada por sus lamentos, se dibujó una sonrisa algo maniática.

-Sí, sólo fue eso. Un mal sueño, nada más... pero de veras creo que esto hay que hablarlo con las chicas -la diseñadora dudó mucho. No supo si podría contar nuevamente la historia de su pesadilla pero al final, asintió.

-Tienes razón, Twilight. Será lo mejor.

-Perfecto, le escribiré a Celestia de esto con más calma -al oír eso, Rarity se puso más nerviosa.

-¡No, Twi! ¿Qué tal si sólo la preocupamos? ¿Qué tal si no es nada por qué alarmarse? -pero esto no era lo que quería decir realmente. Rarity no tenía la menor intención de llevar a un nivel tan alto algo así.

-Descuida, la pensaré bien y no diré nada que la altere. Sólo le diré que ambas tuvimos los mismos "inconvenientes casuales". Además, dudo que Celestia se enfurezca por eso -Twilight sonaba convencida.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-No te preocupes, Rarity. Estoy segura que aclararemos esto. Ahora, creo que tenemos que descansar al menos un poco... ha sido una noche larga -dijo la maga mientras veía un reloj en la pared. Eran las nueve y veinte.

-Oh, hablando de descansar, ¿te molestaría mucho si... paso la noche aquí? No quiero volver a mi cuarto por ahora -por alguna razón, Twilight no se sorprendió ante el pedido de su amiga.

-Por supuesto... ven, aquí hay un cuarto extra que nunca usamos. A veces Spike lo usa para... -y recordó a su ayudante.

-¡Spike! -gritó mientras salía de la habitación haciendo a un lado a Rarity. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, donde casi tropieza varias veces. Entró en su cuarto agitada y sudando. Corrió junto a la cesta donde descansaba el pequeño dragón.

-¡Spike, despierta! -lo zarandeó.

-¿Eh... ¿Q-qué está pasando... -dijo el reptil estirándose y bostezando-. ¿Ya es de día?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué cosa? -bostezó nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaba. Tenía un sueño en el que Rarity y yo... ¿Por qué preguntas? -desvió rápidamente el tema y con rubor en todo el rostro.

-¿De casualidad no oíste nada?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Spike estaba confundido.

-No sé... ¿no escuchaste algo extraño?

-¿Algo como qué?

-¿Voces, quizás?

-Para nada... sólo me escuchaba a mí mismo en mi sueño el cual, por cierto, interrumpiste -le reprochó el dragón-. ¿Puedo dormirme ahora?

-Sí, Spike... duerme bien -Twilight suspiró aliviada luego de escucharlo hablar.

-Tú también deberías, te ves terrible -le dijo antes de cubrirse enteramente con la sábana.

La poni lila se alejó en silencio de Spike, quien parecía haber conciliado el sueño enseguida. Sintió envidia al verlo resollar plácidamente. Bajó las escaleras ahora con más calma hasta volver al cuarto donde había dejado plantada a Rarity. Esta estaba dentro, acomodando un par de cosas con su magia.

-¿Está todo en orden? -preguntó la unicornio blanca mientras terminaba de arreglar una cama.

-Sí... todo en orden...

-¿Segura? te ves muy nerviosa -respondió, volviendo a su constante tarea de perfeccionar una habitación vieja y abandonada.

Sí, sí. Todo está bien... «Eso espero» -pensó Twilight al final.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta acá, otro capítulo... ¿Notaron los cambios de lugar y tiempo? La charla de Ted con Padlock, la escena en casa de Twilight... En fin, espero que no haya sido confuso, jeje. Cualquier opinión o comentario que quieran hacer, sólo déjenme sus reviews. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Les agradezco las visitas a todos.  
****¡Nos leemos la próxima!**_


	6. Coraje líquido

**CAPITULO 6: Coraje líquido**

Llegando a la puerta de su tan preciado hogar, un poni gris de aspecto robusto pudo sonreír por primera vez en la noche. Hubo momentos en que creyó que no volvería a hacer ese gesto nunca más después de todo lo que había vivido durante esas últimas horas. No era alguien que se sorprendiera o se asustara con facilidad. Por el contrario, era un tipo rudo y valiente en muchos aspectos aunque amoroso con su familia y hasta simpático en cierto modo, por algo lo habían elegido como jefe de la policía de su pueblo. Era el único que daba la talla para tal cargo, el responsable de mantener la paz. Siempre cumplió con su trabajo en tiempo y forma cuando la situación se lo exigía. Tenía una exquisita habilidad para inspirar confianza y valor en los demás y no existía problema para el cual, él no tuviera solución. Era un ejemplo claro a seguir como poni, pero aquél día (o aquella noche), fue puesto a prueba... Debió enfrentarse a cosas que sobrepasaban sus muchas habilidades y falló en casi todo lo que se le pidió, o al menos eso creía. Su esporádica sonrisa se desvaneció.

Un evento sin antecedentes en una noche que prometía quedar grabada a fuego en su mente, al igual que la inagotable cantidad de imágenes y sonidos. Aún lo mareaban y lo debilitaban, haciendo que le costara mantener el equilibrio. Se hallaba recargado en el marco de madera y apoyaba su rostro sobre el mismo. Poco a poco, sintió algo raro, algo que resultó nuevo para él. Era como si le dolieran mucho los ojos. Se los fregó con su casco izquierdo. Miró su pezuña y pudo apreciar unas cuantas gotas cristalinas.

«Los fuertes también lloran, no lo olvides... » -recordó los muchos comentarios de su amada esposa, los cuales siempre lo reconfortaban. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió a qué se refería su amada cada vez que le decía esa frase.

Recuperó la postura y vio el camino detrás de sí. El sol seguía su rumbo ascendente, enseñando su presencia por sobre los techos de las casitas. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, regalo de su abuelo. Las nueve y media. Pronto, gran parte del pueblo despertaría en cualquier momento de su profundo sueño, listos para empezar un nuevo día. Supuso que en Sweet Apple Acres ya había al menos uno de los integrantes de la familia Apple ocupado con algo. Esa rutina ya era conocida por todos.

Empezó a imaginar en la nueva fecha que tenían por delante. Sábado 15 de junio... el día que marcaría un antes y un después. A pesar de los explícitos pedidos de la alcaldesa y de las princesas, mantener en secreto algo tan... impactante. La gente lo sabría tarde o temprano. Intentar encubrir la tragedia más grande de la cual se tenga memoria era algo simplemente descabellado. Pero no, no es su deber hablar. Las gobernantes fueron muy insistentes con la cuestión del "silencio" y él lo comprendía perfectamente. Ellas eran las únicas con la potestad de decidir cuándo hacer público al caso.

«¿Pero y si...» -se detuvo a pensar unos instantes. ¿Y si en serio quieren hacerle creer a todos que nada pasó?... No, no era posible. Recordó que ya había varios enterados y trató de enumerarlos: la alcaldesa, sus cuatro compañeros de la Policía, muy probablemente gente del hospital (aunque no conocía el número concreto, creyó que los implicados no serían más de cinco) y Ted... once más o menos.

«O mejor dicho, doce» -había olvidado contarse así mismo. Sí, era seguro que alguien haría el papel del "boca floja" y escupiría todo... pero él no sería ese alguien. Era un poni de principios, al igual que todos en su familia. Respetaría ciegamente el pedido de silencio de Luna y Celestia.

Con sus extremidades temblando, movió el tapete de la entrada. "Bienvenidos" decía.

«Curioso... tendría que cambiarlo» -pensó. En su casa no todos eran bienvenidos. Los que deseaban entrar por primera vez, debían probar que no traían consigo malas intenciones. Él jamás dejaría entrar a alguien que ataca a un indefenso muchacho y lo deja en estado de muerte. Debajo de la alfombra, encontró su llave y abrió la puerta.

La sala de estar era lo primero que uno se encontraba al entrar a la residencia. Esta se encontraba en penumbras. Pudo ver con dificultad las siluetas de los muebles que decoraban la espaciosa habitación. Todos estaban muy cuidados y hasta en el poco nivel de luz, se admiraba el lustre reluciente de sus superficies. Su esposa siempre fue algo adicta a la limpieza y al orden por lo que era muy raro encontrarse con algún adorno fuera de su sitio o con rastros de polvo. Cerró la puerta con la misma llave y la dejó en un bol de la redonda mesa central.

Caminó a tientas por la sala y enfocando la vista lo mejor que podía. De por sí, tenía los ojos cansados y algo hinchados lo que le dio más trabajo para ubicarse. Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de junto. Ese cuarto tenía especial significado para él, allí podía pasar horas sin ser molestado, era libre de hacer y pensar lo que quisiera, era uno de sus muchos lugares de trabajo pero aparte, era su lugar de descanso. Ahí encontraba una paz que dificultosamente hallaría en otro lado. Su amado estudio.

Destrabó el pestillo que mantenía la puerta cerrada y la abrió paulatinamente y sin apurarse demasiado. Sabía que las bisagras de ésa abertura en particular les gustaba chillar y molestar a todos. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no logró evitar el ruido agudo que cortó el silencio literalmente en dos.

-Mañana mismo te voy a arreglar, maldita -mustió mirando la puerta que, en vida, estaría riéndosele en la cara.

Entró en la sala. No era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña y la iluminación no era de lo mejor. Era considerablemente más apagada que las demás habitaciones de la casa y estaba llena de toda clase de cosas. Desde un armario donde guardaba decenas de uniformes, pasando por cuatro cajones de archivos iguales puestos en fila hasta un escritorio desordenado, lleno de papeles, fotos, sellos y plumas de todos colores. Se acercó a la butaca y se desplomó sobre la misma con un sonoro suspiro. Miró el techo y cerró los ojos. Agotado y con miedo, el poni intentaba conciliar el reacio sueño pero una voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Lock? ¿Estás aquí? -era un sonido femenino y suave que el poni gris reconoció enseguida. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta, la cual había trabado.

-Ya voy... -dijo mientras corría el pasador.

-Creí haberte dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que le pongas el seguro a la puerta.

-Perdón... supongo que ya es una costumbre mía -ante Padlock, una poni terrestre color crema y de crin como la miel estaba parada frente a él, tenía la vista cansada y enrojecida pero conservaba su afectuosa expresión, típica de ella. Llevaba algo parecido a un camisón rosa pálido a través del cual, se apreciaba una cutie mark con la forma de una bandeja llena de galletitas de chocolate. Los dos se miraron profundamente, como si se hubiesen reencontrado tras años de estar separados.

-¿Cómo estás, Locki? -preguntó su esposa con su característico hablar pausado y reconfortante.

-Bien... -pero él supo que no era más que una mentira. Se sentía peor que nunca y lo demostró en su forma de contestar. Se fijó en las cortinas de su oficina para intentar disimular su gesto preocupado.

-No me mientas, Lock Padlock -la poni sonó un poco más dura.

-Te dije que estoy bien, ¿no me crees?

-Llevo 19 años casada contigo, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Nunca fuiste alguien de mentir y no, no te creo. ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

Lock calló. Le dolió tener que mentirle a la poni que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y le dolió aún más tener que hablar de lo que había ocurrido pocas horas atrás.

-¿Amor, estás bien? -ahora, su esposa se oyó acongojada y nerviosa.

-Cookie, hoy pasó algo malo... algo muy malo -el labio inferior le temblaba al hablar.

-¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Acaso te lastimaron? -la inquietud de la poni crema creció abruptamente.

-No, no... yo estoy bien, físicamente me refiero -Padlock quería tranquilizar a su mujer antes de que esta se desmayara frente a él.

-¿Cómo que "físicamente"? No te entiendo.

-No me hicieron nada malo, eso quise decir. Ocurrió una tragedia anoche... -el policía lamentaba cada palabra que salía de su boca pero no le quedaba más remedio que soltar la verdad. Por primera vez rompería su promesa de silencio-. Creemos q-que a-alguien... atacó a u-un poni...

-¿Atacó, a quién?

-No lo i-identificamos t-todavía pero fue un... u-unicornio de aquí, de P-Ponyville -le resultaba extremadamente complicado explicar y controlar sus deseos de gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Ay, Locki... lo lamento muchísimo -le dijo Cookie, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y empezando a sollozar.

-No, no t-tienes que d-disculparte... Dudo q-que haya sido a-algo... evitable.

-¿Dónde fue? -preguntó su esposa, aún entre lágrimas y sujetándolo con más fuerza.

-Junto al parque... Mira Cookie, l-lo siento p-pero ahora mismo no t-tengo ganas de h-hablar de... esto. Perdóname, por favor.

-No, lo comprendo. Mejor hablamos de esto... más tarde, ¿sí? -su amada rompió el abrazo.

-Gracias por e-entenderlo, linda. Te amo m-muchísimo -y el oficial se dejó llevar por el llanto. Besó a su esposa con pasión, deseando encontrar allí la resistencia que tanto le hacía falta. Necesitaba fuerzas para mantenerse firme y las buscó en los deliciosos labios de Cookie. Nunca antes lo había hecho con tanto placer y la sensación de confort lo fue invadiendo de a poco, alejando los últimos sucesos de su enredada mente. Tras unos minutos, cortaron el vínculo para recuperar el aire.

-Yo también te amo, Lock... con todo mi corazón.

Se admiraron perdidamente con cariño. El poni gris se sintió mucho mejor pero aun así, el sueño lo estaba matando. Llevaba despierto toda la (maldita) noche con el cerebro a mil por hora. Quería descansar junto a su Cookie de miel.

-Ven a descansar, has tenido un mal día... o una mala noche, mejor dicho -la poni detectó en seguida el agotamiento en los ojos de su marido.

-Sí, vamos a dormir -asintió.

Los dos esposos salieron de la oficina y enfilaron hacia la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto. Lock se posicionó detrás de Cookie y dedicó unos cuantos segundos a admirar su cuerpo. Le encantaba su forma de caminar, la manera en la que daba sus pasos sin apuro alguno y el movimiento de un lado al otro de sus flancos. Ese meneo lo hipnotizaba. Posó su mirada en el vientre de su amada y notó la hinchazón... su hijo por venir.

-Hey, Cookie... -le dijo Padlock

-¿Sí? -su esposa se volteó.

-¿Cómo está... él?

-Bien... ha pateado bastante toda la noche. Creo que te extrañaba tenerte a su lado -contestó la poni del cabello dorado, mientras miraba y acariciaba su abdomen con ternura. Lock rio y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas de emoción.

¿Eso crees? -preguntó el policía con una sonrisa.

-Oh sí... y estoy segurísima que será igual de grande y fuerte que su padre...

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

-Recuerda que el doctor me adelantó la visita para hoy a las siete de la tarde, ¿me acompañarás?

-Por supuesto, Cookie. Eso ni tienes que preguntarlo.

-Lo sé, sólo me gusta ver esa expresión en tu cara -dijo soltando una risita.

Al llegar a la habitación del piso superior, Lock recordó algo. No era importante pero no podía irse a dormir sin hacerlo.

-Oh, qué tonto soy...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Olvidé cerrar la puerta del estudio.

-¿Y eso qué?

-La bisagra chilla como el demonio. No nos dejará dormir.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto.

-Descuida, será sólo un segundo, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, ahora vengo...

Con un rápido movimiento, se volteó y bajó casi corriendo por las escaleras, de regreso a su cuarto personal. Efectivamente, la puerta estaba abierta y ya había empezado a resonar con ese molesto chirrido. Bajó la velocidad al acercarse y se detuvo en el umbral de la oficina, ya no miraba la puerta, tenía los ojos fijos en otro lado... su escritorio.

«No lo hagas» -dijo alguien en su interior.

-Pero... me hace falta -se respondió así mismo, procurando no ser oído salvo por su cerebro.

«Que ni se te ocurra» -la voz de su mente sonó furiosa.

-Lo siento...

«Maldito debilucho»

-Lo necesito, hoy más que nunca.

«¿Y qué cambiará?»

-Eso lo voy a averiguar ahora -dijo dando unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

«¿Por qué no mejor te tiras de cabeza de un puente, eh? Así será más rápido»

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

«Mira quién habla... me das asco, bastardo» -la voz seguía hablando con odio pero Padlock la ignoró.

Se sentó en su butaca y miró los cajones. Abrió el de más abajo y sólo vio libros y carpetas con registros varios. Del fondo de todo, cubierta por unas telas, sacó una libreta lisa de unos 25 centímetros de largo. La abrió y sonrió pero no por alegría, sino por alivio. Una petaca de acero brillante descansaba en un hueco recortado en las hojas del negro cuaderno.

-Coraje líquido... -leyó la inscripción en pulcra letra cursiva de la petaca.

«¿Crees que te servirá? ¿En serio piensas que te dará valor?»

-Papá me enseño que sí.

«Y mira cómo terminó. ¿Vas a seguirlo a la zanja?»

-No tengo por qué seguir escuchándote -se dijo mientras acariciaba el plateado envase. Lo destapó y respiró el amargo aroma.

«Eres basura podrida por dentro…»

-No me falles hoy, amigo -habló mirando la boquilla pero cuando estuvo a punto de meterla en su boca, oyó una voz, pero no era la misma que resonaba acusadora en su cabeza. Era una voz fina y dulce que provenía del piso de arriba.

-¿Te falta mucho, cielo? -clamó Cookie desde el cuarto.

-¡Ya voy! -le respondió gritando.

El orificio de la petaca tocó sus labios y la levantó con brusquedad, harto de interrupciones. Sólo quería terminar con su "rito sagrado" para olvidar de una vez por todas el horror, para enterrarlo en el olvido eterno junto con sus muchas otras memorias del pasado.

-¿Pero qué diab... -detuvo el fondo blanco y empezó a sacudir el recipiente de arriba a abajo, esperando ver salir algo. Nada, seco como el desierto y como su garganta.

-No... ¿Dónde mierda la dejé? -se maldijo así mismo, parándose y dejando caer la silla. Empezó a revolver todos y cada uno de los cajones del escritorio. Los lanzaba con furia y desesperación. Se estrellaban en la pared con estridencia. Corrió al otro extremo del estudio y abrió las gavetas de archivos con bronca pero no encontró nada. Su locura creció y sintió gotas de sudor moviéndose por su frente. Tenía los ojos desenfocados y las pupilas dilatadas totalmente.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?! -gritaba desaforadamente y rompiendo los papeles para descargar la ira.

-¡COOKIE! ¡¿ACASO ENTRASTE EN MI ESTUDIO?! -pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡COOKIE! -seguía revolviendo su oficina, buscando en cada rincón a su amigo.

Un ruido estrepitoso hizo que Lock se detuviera de golpe. Era un sonido inconfundible, cristal estallando en miles de pedazos y algo fluyendo y salpicando el suelo. Sonó justo detrás de él. Permaneció congelado unos instantes, temiendo lo peor. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para confirmar el origen del sonido. Los restos de una botella hecha trizas se encontraban desparramados por el suelo, rodeados por un líquido color caramelo oscuro que empezaba a filtrarse por entre las tablas. Emitían un fuerte olor a alcohol etílico.

-¡NOOOO! -se lanzó sobre los restos del frasco intentando salvar su preciado néctar. En el esfuerzo, se cortó con los vidrios filosos mas no le dio ninguna importancia. Lamió el suelo pero sólo se lastimó aún más. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclarse con el poco whisky que había salvado.

El silencio vuelve a interrumpirse.

-La valentía del ebrio nace de su propio vicio... -habló una voz desconocida. Lock levantó la vista lentamente.

-...y sólo lo hunde más en la miseria -concluyó.

Padlock estaba desorientado y miró hacia la puerta, de dónde provenía ese mensaje. Un ser negro y de grandes proporciones lo miraba con cierto regodeo. Con calma, el alicornio se acercó al policía y se agachó despacio junto a él para estar a su altura. Sus ojos rojos clavados en los suyos como puñales lo mantenían quieto, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué eres? -preguntó Padlock, derramando lágrimas sin inexpresión alguna.

-Tu final... -y sintió un dolor fortísimo en su pecho, ante el cual permaneció inmóvil.

Bajó la mirada y notó la verdad. Vio la horrorosa realidad en primer plano... Una de las patas delanteras de la criatura estaba enterrada en el fondo de su caja torácica, sujetando algo con firmeza. Unos minutos transcurrieron y el dolor seguía siendo insoportable pero Padlock no podía gritar... se escuchó un crujido estruendoso que atravesó los oídos del oficial. No podía moverse pero la tortura descontrolada empezaba a darle mucho sueño. Quería dormir.

-Necesito que me des algo... -dijo la sombra frente a él y sin esperar respuesta, lo puso boca abajo con cuidado.

Su casco derecho estaba empapado de sangre caliente que goteaba ruidosamente y se mezclaba con los restos de whisky. Miró al jefe de la policía sacudirse ante sus pies en silencio. Levantó su pezuña ensangrentada y, sin quitar la vista de su víctima, la lamió despaciosamente procurando beber hasta la última gota. Una vez que hubo acabado, se inclinó sobre el poni y le acarició la crin, tiñéndola de rojo. Los movimientos de Lock se hacían cada vez más imperceptibles así que, sin perder más tiempo, el monstruo alado colocó ambos cascos a los costados de la cabeza del poni. Dio un respiro final y actuó... giró en casi 180 grados el cuello del poni y detuvo todos sus movimientos para examinar con todo detalle la imagen. Los ojos del oficial se liberaron del último dejo de vida que les quedaba y ahora miraban, sin ver, el techo de madera.

Ya estaba por concluir su labor. Sin soltar la cabeza del muerto poni gris, tiró lentamente hacia arriba. Al principio, no ocurrió nada pero muy despacio, los brazos del alicornio negro hicieron una serie de movimientos circulares, seguidos por un ruido repugnante que estimulaba aún más a la criatura. Se escuchaba con claridad cómo la piel y los músculos del cuerpo sin vida se rasgaban progresivamente. En cuestión de unos instantes, la cabeza entera y gran parte de la columna vertebral se hallaban arrancadas completamente y colgaban de las pezuñas del asesino. Los huesos espinales estaban destruidos y dejaban escapar la médula, que caía hecha pedazos al piso.

-Maravilloso... -se dijo así mismo la figura quien admiraba la cara inexpresiva de Padlock. Se la acercó y la abrazó con cariño, como un potrillo que muestra su cariño a su madre. Frotó la carne fría y empapada de rojo contra su rostro... su rostro de metal.

* * *

Ya era de día, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y los ponis de Ponyville, esa simpática aldea donde todos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir, ya se encontraban en plena actividad. Muy pocos iniciaban el día antes de las diez de la mañana. Uno de los casos era la familia Apple, en la que todos los miembros se levantaban a las siete en punto y sólo se detenían para almorzar o para tomar un descanso de, a lo sumo, una o dos horas pero todos los conocían por ser arduos trabajadores. Por lo general, a las diez de la noche, ya todos estaban en cama, listos para empezar un nuevo día.

Ese día, se vieron forzados a hacer una excepción, ya que la fiesta había dejado a todos los Apple increíblemente agotados, así que decidieron que sólo por esa ocasión, empezarían a las once. A decir verdad, este no era el plan de la familia desde un principio. Creían que lograrían sobreponerse al cansancio y trabajar en el mismo horario de siempre pero se vieron obligados a correr toda su agenda unas cuantas horas. Ninguno podía despegar los párpados.

Applejack se encontraba en la parcela norte del campo, que era el terreno que le correspondía ese día. Caminaba más lento que de costumbre, sentía los cascos muy pesados y los ojos irritados. Le costaba mucho ver en dónde se encontraba y le era mucho más difícil asestar los golpes a los árboles con precisión. Por lo general, podía hacer caer todas las manzanas de un solo patadón pero hoy, tenía que probar reiteradas veces para tirar al menos la mitad de los frutos. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo al igual que la garganta pero no lograba recordar con claridad lo que hizo la noche anterior.

«Sea Swirl...» -empezó a visualizar algunas imágenes fuera de foco, mientras seguía avanzando entre los árboles.

«Una... una fiesta» -mientras pensaba, bostezaba sonoramente.

«El cumpleaños.»

Poco a poco fue recordando. Sus cinco amigas caminado por las calles nocturnas de Ponyville hablaban con Twilight, intentando convencerla de algo. Luego, se vio a sí misma frente a una linda casa llena de fuentes. Recordó una explosión de confeti y muchos globos saliendo de golpe.

-Pinkie... -dijo en voz alta y sonriendo. Aún le costaba golpear los manzanos.

Las memorias siguieron apareciendo pero cada vez, se hacían más borrosas. Sólo recordó saludar a muchos ponis diferentes, mucha música y una barra de bebidas llena de sidra...

«¿Vendimos sidra los últimos días?» -Applejack quiso acordarse de las ventas de esa semana y la anterior pero al parecer, había olvidado completamente todas las transacciones. Supuso que para saberlo, debía ir hasta su casa y buscar el libro donde registraban las ventas. De seguro lo tenían anotado allí pero el agotamiento que sufría era demasiado y no era algo que valiese la pena averiguar.

Continuó caminando por el campo, dando su máximo esfuerzo para hacer un buen trabajo pero la vista y el resto de su cuerpo se cansaban más y más con cada movimiento. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, buscando protegerse del agobiante calor y miró la copa llena de manzanas a las que aún les faltaban unas semanas para madurar. Descansó la vista en el momento en que sintió una deliciosa brisa acariciarle su cuerpo. Volvió a la tarea de recordar, quería saber bien qué pasó la noche anterior, qué había hecho que la dejara en ese estado tan deplorable (comparado con el estado "normal" de Applejack) pero sólo se le ocurrió una cosa muy obvia.

«Alcohol...» -se avergonzó de sí misma al imaginarse lo que pudo pasar después de sentarse en la barra.

No recordaba nada pero no le hacía necesitaba esforzarse para saber algo evidente. De nuevo cayó presa de su hábito fiestero y, para variar, volvió a hundirse en una borrachera. Ella nunca fue (ni tampoco sería) alcohólica y eso lo afirmaba siempre. Un alcohólico es alguien que depende día y noche de la bebida, que no puede contener sus nervios ante la abstinencia y que puede desarrollar una actitud violenta y repentina influenciada por el propio alcohol. Pero Applejack tenía bien en claro sus convicciones y sus ideas respecto a los licores. No caería víctima del vicio de beber todos los santos días pero, desafortunadamente, su débil metabolismo siempre le jugó en contra. Sí, a ella le gustaba (bastante) el sabor de una buena sidra como las que sólo su familia sabía hacer y de vez en cuando, se daba el gusto de ingerir alguna pero, bueno... digamos que no siempre la historia termina bien. Ya dos o tres veces cayó en profundos estados de ebriedad de los cuales, se levantaba en prácticamente, las mismas condiciones que experimentaba ahora. Aún tenía que aprender a controlarse en esos pocos fines de semana donde los tragos son gratis pero agradecía que los ponis de Ponyville, quienes conocían su "problema", no la tacharan de beoda descontrolada.

-Hola, Applejack ¿estás bien? -escuchó de pronto una voz que la sacó de la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Era un sonido suave y adorable que le encantaba oír. Abrió los ojos para ver a quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hola, Applebloom -su respuesta no sonó tan enérgica como ella hubiera querido. La hermana lo notó al instante.

-Hoy te vi muy cansada, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien. Sólo algo... desacostumbrada. Hacía mucho que no teníamos una fiesta así.

-Y que lo digas, ¡nunca creí posible que tanta diversión cupiera en una sola casa!

-Sí, y hablando de eso, sigo creyendo que estás muy pequeña aún para cosas así.

-Pero si tú me dejaste ir.

-Sé lo que dije... sólo quiero que lo sepas. No me gusta la idea de ver metida en esa clase de festejos a potrillas tan jóvenes como tú o tus amigas.

-Vamos, Applejack. Estás empezando a actuar como la abuela. ¿Acaso ya te pesan los años? -le dijo la pequeña Apple riendo e imaginándose a Applejack como una anciana.

-¿Así que crees que tu hermana se está poniendo vieja?

-No lo tomes tan así. Lo que quise decir es que me esperaba de ti un poco más de... energía por así decirlo, como hubiese esperado de cualquier poni de la familia Apple -la hermana menor pensó que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

-¿"Energía", eh? Déjame mostrarte lo que "energía" significa para un verdadero Apple y veremos quién es la vieja -Applejack sonaba desafiante pero lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En menos de treinta segundos, todos y cada uno de los 27 manzanos que rodeaban a las hermanas estaba ya cosechados y casi sin hojas. La poni naranja corrió con todas sus fuerzas a una velocidad sorprendente para un poni terrestre, golpeando los árboles sin tregua y asegurándose que todas las frutas cayeran en las respectivas cestas. Una vez acabada la demostración, regresó frente a Applebloom, quien estaba boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué piensas ahora *jadeo* de tu hermana *jadeo* la anciana? -la poni naranja estaba a punto de desmayarse. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con violencia.

-Yo... acabo de recordar por qué te admiro tanto -hubo un brillo en los ojos de la pequeña.- Perdón por dudar de ti, hermana -bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes dulzura y aunque no lo creas, tú eres igual de capaz hacer eso-le dijo la hermana mayor. Le acarició la crin con cariño-, después de todo, ¡eres de la familia Apple!

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Pero por supuesto! Jamás dudaría de mi hermanita... pero aún creo que sigues siendo muy joven para esas fiestas.

-Está bien, lo que digas -la crusader asintió al comentario de Applejack pero seguía algo disconforme. La había pasado realmente bien en aquel cumpleaños. No tenía recuerdos de algo más divertido. Creyó que quizás, podría conseguir su cutie mark haciendo algo relacionado con las fiestas pero luego entendió que Pinkie Pie ya le había ganado de antemano.

-¡Ah, acabo de acordarme a qué vine! Spike llegó hace un rato...

-¿Spike? -Applejack estaba distraída producto del fuerte dolor de sus cascos y el agotamiento.

-Sí, Spike. Me dijo que Twilight necesitaba que fueras a su casa.

-¿Dijo cuándo?

-No mencionó una hora, pero dijo que no te tardaras.

-¿Y dónde está Spike? -a la poni naranja le extrañaba que el dragón no se lo pidiera personalmente o mejor dicho, ¿por qué no vino directamente Twilight?

-Ya se fue, al parecer tenía prisa.

-Parece ser importante... -y de repente, sintió un rugido proveniente del estómago. Tenía mucha hambre-. Será mejor que vaya ahora. ¿Me guardarías algo del almuerzo, Applebloom?

-¡Claro! pero no te demores mucho, recuerda que la abuela no le gusta que no estemos todos en la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero me suena raro que no haya pasado siquiera a saludar. No es común de Spike.

-A mí también me llamó la atención pero eso es todo lo que dijo.

-De acuerdo, mejor voy a ver qué necesitan. ¡Nos vemos, hermanita! -se despidió Applejack-. ¡Y asegúrate que Big Mac no se lo coma todo!

-¡Lo haré, no te preocupes! ¡Adiós! -Applebloom le devolvió el saludo.

La poni vaquera empezó a caminar de regreso al granero, el cual estaba a sólo unos minutos de la zona norte del campo. Desde allí, le restarían unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar a la Biblioteca. A veces, le fastidiaba mucho que Sweet Apple Acres se hallara tan apartado de Ponyville. La granja estaba emplazada a unos tres kilómetros del pueblito. Applejack por lo general no se quejaba de la distancia pero ese día, ella estaba cansada como pocas veces lo había estado y no le agradaba mucho la idea de caminar todo el trayecto con apuro. Más allá de lo que pudo haber dicho Spike respecto a no tardarse, la granjera no se sentía con las fuerzas para apretar el paso.

Media hora después, cuando el vistoso reloj de la alcaldía marcaba la una y cuarto, Applejack esperaba en la puerta del árbol de Twilight a ser atendida. Miró la calle y perdió unos momentos viendo a los ponis caminar por las calles, charlar, comprar cosas, dedicarse a su vida diaria. Todos se veían alegres (para variar) y ocupados con sus propios asuntos. La puerta detrás de la poni de crin rubia se abrió lentamente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido... -dijo Twilight.

-¡Hola Twi! Lamento no haber llegado tan rápido como querías, es que la fiesta de anoche me dejó... -pero antes de que pudiera terminar de dar su explicación, sintió que la unicornio la tomaba por su pata derecha y la zambullía dentro de la casa.

-¡Hey, tranquila Twilight! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Por qué tanto apuro? -la ansiedad de la unicornio violeta confundió a Applejack.

-Tuvimos un problema anoche... -dijo la hechicera con mucha seriedad. La poni naranja estuvo a punto de hablar nuevamente pero se vio interrumpida por otros giros más histéricos.

-¡¿Sólo un problema?! -Applejack miró a un costado y vio a Rarity acercarse hacia ellas. Había salido de la cocina y se la notaba enfada. Tenía ojeras marcadas y el maquillaje completamente desarreglado, al igual que su melena.

-Rarity... ¿qué te pasó? -la poni terrestre sonó muy preocupada. Muy pocas veces la había visto en tal desalineado estado. La unicornio blanca la ignoró y siguió hablando con su otra amiga

-Quedarse sin joyas para los vestidos o no alcanzar a terminar un trabajo a tiempo, ¡eso es un problema! ¡Lo de anoche fue algo mucho, mucho peor! -la modista sonaba desencajada.

-Bueno, sí... El punto es que tuvimos una noche muy mala -Twilight volvió a dirigirse a Applejack. Rarity arqueó una ceja al escucharla, como reprochándola con la mirada.

-Una noche horrible... -concluyó la maga.

-Ni me lo digas, anoche también me pasó lo mismo... -contestó la vaquera con seguridad.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! -gritaron las dos unicornios al mismo tiempo.

-Soy el elemento de la honestidad, no lo olviden jeje.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! -Rarity se puso literalmente cara a cara con Applejack. Sólo unos milímetros separaban sus rostros. Esto la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues... hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, me tomé una aspirina.

-¿Qué? -las dos unicornios no estaban seguras de haber oído bien.

-Eso mismo, sentía que me estaban martillando la cabeza así que me tomé una. Ya saben cómo quedo después de fiestas así.

-¿Cómo que fiestas? -preguntó Twilight, sin poder salir de su confusión.

-Vamos dulzura, no hagas de cuenta que no estuviste ahí. ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

-¿Dónde estuve? ¿Ganar qué?

-¡Me refiero al cumpleaños de Sea Swirl! ¿o ya lo olvidaste? -entonces, Twilight recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Después de todo, ella no había tomado casi nada de sidra esa noche. Por otro lado, Rarity también entendió pero se mostró más molesta.

-¡Cariño, no estamos hablando de la fiesta! ¡Nos pasó algo horrible anoche, cuando ya estábamos en nuestras casas!

-¿Qué les ocurrió? -el tono de voz despreocupado de la granjera cambió a intranquilo. Antes de que le contestaran, Twilight volvió a preguntar.

-Applejack, ¿acaso no te pasó algo... fuera de lo normal anoche?

-No lo creo. Sólo me dolía mucho la cabeza pero por la bebida, es todo.

-¿No escuchaste o viste nada raro?

-Define "raro".

-¿Una sombra, quizás? -Rarity se adelantó aunque le costó hablar.

-Chicas, creo que sólo tuvieron una mala pesadilla.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Sí, eso.

-Y si fue una pesadilla, ¿cómo es que las dos vimos a la misma... cosa? ¡No es posible compartir los sueños! -Twilight empezaba en enfadarse. Su amiga no se tomaba en serio la situación.

-Bueno, tal vez...

-Applejack, toma asiento. Debemos hablar... -dijo Rarity, señalando la mesa de la sala, rodeada de seis chatos taburetes. La vaquera hizo caso pero no sin poner antes una expresión de "¿qué más da?". Las otras dos la acompañaron.

En resumidas palabras, tanto Twilight como Rarity contaron sus experiencias nocturnas posteriores a la fiesta con gestos de sinceridad, pena y sobre todo, mucho miedo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, la cara de Applejack fue cambiando notoriamente. De una mirada de incredulidad, pasó a una de asco y terminó con una de espanto. Las palabras de sus amigas atosigaban su cabeza y le generaban visiones horripilantes. Se imaginó las situaciones de ambas ponis y no encontraba las fuerzas para hablar. Cada letra que escuchaba era como un tremendo golpe en el rostro. El fuerte apetito que sentía tan sólo unos minutos atrás, desapareció para dar lugar a una sensación de opresión en el estómago. Tenía millones de preguntas pero sólo atinaba a emitir meros sonidos inentendibles que parecían ser afirmaciones. Pasó un largo rato y todas se asustaron al oír el reloj de péndulo marcar las dos de la tarde.

-Esto... No sé q-qué decir... ¿Cómo es p-posible? -balbuceó Applejack.

-Tampoco los sabemos, pero no esperaremos mucho tiempo para saberlo. Con Rarity teníamos pensado contarle de esto a las demás chicas y luego, avisarle a Celestia. Sólo ella podrá ayudarnos en esto -Twilight sonaba segura en su plan pero narrar su historia y volver a escuchar la de Rarity la puso más frenética de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Se lo han c-contado a -alguien m-más?

-Aún no, tú eres la primera Applejack -respondió la diseñadora.

-¿Y no t-tienen idea de q-qué p-pudo ser?

-No, nada realmente. Ya no recordamos bien cómo se veía pero sí que era grande... más alto que Celestia, quizás -Twilight tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de revivir esa imagen.

-Y ojos rojos y brillantes... muy muy brillantes -acotó Rarity asintiendo y haciendo señas con las manos, como dibujando algo en el aire parecido a un círculo ovalado.

-¿A quién le diremos ahora? -preguntó la poni rubia luego de reflexionar unos segundos.

-Probablemente a Rainbow Dash y después a Pinkie Pie. Con Fluttershy... bueno, hay que tomarse el tiempo de decir todo esto lo más suavemente posible -dijo la maga violeta.

-¿A Rainbow? ¿Pero ella no tenía el lunes una nueva prueba con los Wonderbolts? -Applejack recordó lo que la pegaso turquesa le había comentado antes de la fiesta.

-Caray, tienes razón -a Twilight se le empezaron a desmantelar los planes.

-¿Y qué tiene? Aún tenemos tiempo. Dile que venga aquí hoy a la tarde y se lo diremos antes de que se valla -Rarity no se mostró muy interesada en la noticia de Rainbow.

-No podemos hacer eso -negó la hechicera.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si le contamos algo así ahora, no dejará de pensar en eso. La naturaleza de la noticia puede resultarle demasiado impactante y no se concentrará en el examen. No podemos hacerle algo así... se preocupará muchísimo- refutó Twilight, justa en sus palabras.

-Entonces propongo que esperemos a que ella vuelva el martes, entonces, llamemos a Pinkie y a Rainbow y contémosle todo a las dos juntas. En cuanto a Fluttershy, sí, hay que esperar y ver cómo le decimos -sugirió Applejack.

-Sí, hagamos eso. Hasta entonces, será mejor que nos mantengamos juntas... por las dudas -dijo Twilight. En eso, Spike salió de la cocina calmado y tarareando mientras se quitaba un delantal que traía puesto.

-Oh, ya llegaste AJ y justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, ¿puede quedarse a comer, Twilight? -de pronto, el estómago volvió a gruñirle a la poni naranja.

-¿No te molesta, dulzura? -Applejack suplicó con los ojos.

-Adelante, acompáñanos. Se nota que tienes hambre.

-¡Muchas gracias, Twi! Me leíste la mente -rio.

Las tres ponis y el dragón se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y almorzaron en silencio. No hicieron muchos comentarios, casi ninguno en verdad, salvo para felicitar el delicioso arroz frito que había preparado Spike. Twilight miró el fregadero donde horas atrás había dejado el cuchillo y la chaira que ahora, estaban guardados en su cuarto y bajo llave. No podía dejar que su asistente los viera o lo asustaría. Se mandó a olvidar la noche anterior y los sonidos metálicos para concentrarse en su plato. Pensó en lo que vendría... tenía por delante días difíciles pero se animó al saber que no estaba sola. Vio a sus amigas comer y sonrió. Después de todo, no por nada ellas eran tres de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía.

* * *

_**Este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir hasta ahora... no sé por qué jajaja. La verdad es que no tengo mucho para agregar por el momento, sólo quiero volver a agradecerles como siempre sus valiosas visitas y sus reviews que hacen posible esta historia. Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla.**_  
_**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**_


	7. La historia de Ted

**CAPITULO 7: La historia de Ted**

Los tres presentes intentaban ignorar la escalofriante escena que tenían en frente pero el sólo hecho de saber lo que había ocurrido en aquél sitio los ponía demasiado nerviosos. La princesa blanca miró por unos segundos la figura dibujada en el piso pero rápidamente, se volvió hacia el policía, quien ahora contemplaba las baldosas teñidas de un rojo brillante. Su mirada delataba que intentaba recordar pero al mismo tiempo, olvidar.

-¿Ted? -preguntó Luna ya que el endeble poni no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Su voz logró sacarlo del ensimismamiento.

-¿Princesa? -sonó como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le hablaba en la noche.

-¿Nos dirás qué viste? -continuó la diosa azul. El policía suspiró prolongadamente.

-Sí, se los diré... pero me será muy difícil.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites -dijo Celestia, quien lo miraba atentamente.

-De acuerdo… -Ted dudó unos segundos y pensó en las palabras de la princesa… "el tiempo que necesites". Se lo tomó muy a pecho, quería quedarse mudo. No tenía la más mínima intención de narrar una historia que ni él tenía muy en claro pero se dio cuenta que no tenía alternativa alguna, no podía quedarse callado así como así.

»Era plena noche. Hace unas cuantas horas, sí. Creo que eran casi las seis de la madrugada y todo seguía muy oscuro. Recuerdo que el martes pasado recibí por parte de Pinkie Pie una invitación a la fiesta de una tal... Sea Swirl, creo que se llamaba. En fin, llegó corriendo a hablarme (como de costumbre) cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa. Había sido un día agotador y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella pero, sólo por respeto y educación, la escuché. Me comentó con un cantito bastante… tonto, que el sábado sería un "día muuuuuuy especial". Me dio la tarjeta y dijo que Sea cumpliría veinte años o qué se yo cuántos. Estuvo como diez minutos perforándome la cabeza con esa voz chillona que tiene insistiendo para que dijera que sí. Comentó que había pastel, música y otras cosas así.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntó Celestia. Supuso que no podía insistirle en que avanzara a la parte que le interesaba así que decidió seguirle el hilo de la historia.

»Le dije que lo pensaría, que no estaba seguro de mi agenda, que quizás tenía esa noche de sábado ocupada con otra cosa pero claro, ella lo interpretó como si yo hubiera dicho "¡NO!" rotundamente, así que siguió molestándome con el asuntito de la fiesta. Me dijo que unos amigos míos irían y que así, la pasaría bien. Para ser sincero, no me gustan las fiestas de Pinkie... por el contrario, me parecen la cosa más idiota, patética e infantil que pueda existir pero no me quedaban muchas opciones así que tuve que acceder. Yo sólo quería irme a descansar a casa.

-Pinkie tiene ese efecto en todos, jeje -acotó Luna, riendo.

»Desafortunadamente ese es su talento... De cualquier forma, le aclaré que no llegaría a la hora que decía la tarjeta. Si debían empezar sin mí, que lo hicieran ya que yo "iría más tarde". Fue un milagro que eso la tranquilizara ya que dejó de fastidiar y se largó (por suerte). Al día siguiente, me encontré con Noteworthy, uno de mis muchachos y me dijo que él y los demás también irían al cumpleaños ese. Obviamente, me preguntó además si ya tenía mi invitación, a lo que respondí que sí. Al igual que Pinkie, me bombardeó con frases como "deberías venir, la pasarás bien" o "todos vamos a estar ahí, ¿te lo vas a perder?" y boberías así. Le expliqué que iría pero sólo a saludarlos. No tenía la más mínima intención de quedarme allí más de cinco minutos.

-¿No te gustan las fiestas, verdad? -a Celesta le sorprendía el hecho que existiera alguien que literalmente odiara las Pinkie-fiestas. Hasta ella y su hermana que vivían en Canterlot sabían lo populares que eran.

»Todos notan eso en mí cuando me hablan y tienen toda la razón, lo admito pero no son sólo las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, me pasa con todas las reuniones así. Detesto el ruido excesivo, la música ñoña que casi siempre ponen a sonar, los ponis emborrachándose como si no hubiera un mañana, rodearme con desconocidos que muchas veces resultan ser unos cretinos… Los ambientes festivos me parecen de por sí desagradables. No los disfruto para nada. Pero claro, a veces (como ese día) se me presentan esas ocasiones inevitables en las que tengo que concurrir obligatoriamente.

-¿Y cómo te diviertes? -Luna no comprendía el desprecio de Ted para con las fiestas. Mientras, Celestia empezaba a impacientarse.

»Tengo gustos más simples, es todo. Me quedo en casa leyendo el periódico, juego con mi hijito, lo ayudo con los deberes de la escuela, salgo a pasear con él por este mismo parque, cosas así. Creo que los verdaderos placeres de la vida están ahí y no en algo tan burdo como una fiesta barata... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Llevamos hablando un rato largo y ya me empecé a desviar! Qué torpe soy... veamos, ¿en dónde me quedé? Ah, sí. La semana siguió avanzando y Pinkie apareció cada día para recordarme el cumpleaños incluso hasta el mismo viernes al mediodía.

Celestia se entusiasmó un poco. La hora de la verdad se acercaba.

»Les dije a los chicos que estaría allí cerca de la medianoche y si alguien preguntaba por mí, les pedí que dijeran que tenía trabajo atrasado… No piensen que soy un antisocial, por favor. En mi trabajo debo hablar con decenas de personas diferentes al día y no sufro al hacerlo. Lo que es verdad es que algo así te agota y te mantiene alejado de cosas como cumpleaños, donde nadie para de hablarme (o gritarme). En fin, me quedé en casa todo el día y, al caer la noche, me sentí muy cansado y decidí tomar una pequeña siesta antes de ir a la fiesta. Después de la cena me dormí y… bueno, debí suponer que pasaría, se me pasó la hora.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? -preguntó Celestia, cada vez más expectante.

»Cuando me desperté, vi que eran las seis menos diez y, a pesar de que quería seguir descansando, me considero alguien de palabra y me veía obligado a cumplir con mi promesa. Me puse el uniforme que era lo único que tenía al alcance y no quería perder más tiempo. Salí corriendo de mi casa, esperando que mis amigos no se hubiesen ido todavía. Durante largo rato que creí que no lograría llegar antes que se fueran pero luego... al doblar por aquella mima esquina...

Ted se detuvo, su discurso se fue alentando progresivamente hasta el silencio. Bajó la cabeza y cayeron unas lágrimas al piso.

-Ted... -le habló Celestia. El oficial la miró con los ojos completamente humedecidos.

-Sé que te cuesta muchísimo decirnos estos pero tienes que hacerlo. Necesito que te concentres, por favor -continuó la alicornio.

-Es que... e-es q-que nunca vi n-nada p-parecido -la voz del poni celeste era casi inentendible debido a los sollozos-. ¿Es esto u-una p-pesadilla? ¿Cómo p-puede pasar algo a-así?

-Por favor, Ted. Debes seguir... -Luna fue la que habló esta vez. Ella también quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Le había apoyado una pata en uno de los hombros para consolarlo.

»Esta b-bien, lo s-siento... Cuando tomé esta calle, sólo me quedaban unos cuantos metros hasta la casa de la tal Sea así que seguí corriendo hasta que… hasta que vi algo tirado en la acera. Me detuve en seguida. No tenía la menor idea de qué era eso pero me llamó mucho la atención... Era demasiado grande para ser una bolsa de basura así que poco a poco, caminé hacia el bulto en el piso y cuando noté que... se movía, volví a frenarme. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que eso pudiera ser pero en seguida lo vi bien. Lo pude ver tan claro como las veo ahora a ustedes, princesas... un unicornio de carne y hueso.

Las hermanas calladas estaban congeladas mientras Ted recobraba algo de aire (y fuerzas) para continuar.

»Creí que seguía dormido, que todavía no me había levantado de la cama. Es más, me di un pellizco muy fuerte para tratar de despertar pero fue inútil… todo era tan real. Me quedé sin hacer nada por un rato muy largo, o quizás fueron sólo unos segundos pero no lo recuerdo bien. Tenía ante mí a un pobre poni aniquilado de la forma más enfermiza y mórbida que se le puede ocurrir a alguien y la sangre… oh, la sangre. Nunca vi tanta cantidad fluir de un solo cuerpo. Por un momento pensé que vomitaría hasta el alma del asco que sentía pero pude contenerme por suerte… Es poni estaba quieto como una piedra y en la misma posición que tienen dibujada ahí.

-Antes de que continúes, Ted… debes decirme si viste a alguien más por ahí. -Celestia mostró una cara tan mesurada que hasta asustó un poco a Luna.

»No, no había nada ni nadie y eso es otra cosa que también me alteró mucho, no tenía a quién pedirle ayuda inmediata así que actué tal y como me habían entrenado por si llegaba a pasarme algo "parecido". Fui a avisarle al jefe Padlock… corrí a toda velocidad hasta su casa y le dije que necesitaba su presencia de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo para abrirme la puerta y eso sólo me puso más apurado. Al principio, él creyó que era sólo una broma de muy mal gusto pero al ver que yo no bromeaba (nunca lo hago), me siguió. Después que logró despabilarse, le expliqué más o menos lo que encontré y, al llegar a la escena... bueno, creo que el alma también se le escapó por unos segundos, igual que a mí. Debo decir que no me sorprendió mucho, Lock es un poni valiente y fuerte pero un suceso como ese te hace actuar como el peor de los cobardes, como pasó conmigo. Sin decir mucho, me pidió que fuera al hospital de Ponyville por ayuda y que él se encargaría de cuidar del unicornio y que iría a hablar con la alcaldesa y con otros ponis. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y déjenme decirles que no hay entrenamiento posible que prepare a uno para algo así. Las imágenes te impactan enseguida y alteran todos y cada uno de tus sentidos al punto de perder conciencia de lo que haces. Sólo corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás pero consiente de una sola cosa: conseguir ayuda. Creo que ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo para respirar durante todo ese trayecto y de seguro batí todos mis récords porque al poco rato llegué al centro médico. Entré gritando como un loco pidiendo auxilio y me recibieron un médico, una enfermera y el recepcionista de ahí. Les dije (grité) que alguien estaba en problemas, que había tenido un accidente espantoso y que no había mucho tiempo. Creo que para ese entonces, ya eran las seis y media.

-¿Hablaste con alguien más aparte de los médicos? -preguntó Luna.

»En el hospital, no. Dos médicos de guardia y tres enfermeras pudieron tranquilizarme un poco y me preguntaron bien qué estaba pasando. Yo sólo me limité a repetir lo que dije cuando entré corriendo, que necesitaba ayuda inmediata. Recuerdo que no paraba de exigirles una camilla. En fin, entre esto y aquello, perdimos casi quince valiosos minutos así que salimos corriendo con destino a este mismo lugar. Cuando llegamos, la expresión en los rostros de esos ponis fue igualita a la mía... pánico incomparable y asco. Cuando vi al jefe, este se hallaba junto a un par de ponis policías, con los cuales hablaba agitadamente. Al vernos, Lock me explicó que les pidió a cuatro oficiales que recorrieran toda la zona en busca de algo sospechoso. Dos de ellos ya estaban trabajando en el asunto… Los doctores subieron el cuerpo a la camilla y los acompañé de regreso al hospital. Sentía que era mi deber ante el cual Padlock no se opuso.

-Oh, Ted… lo sentimos mucho -dijo Celestia.

»No, no es su culpa… creo que, de alguna forma muy extraña y lamentable, yo estaba destinado a tener esta noche de mierda. Sólo me da mucha rabia que me haya tocado a mí vivir todo esto… Seguí a los doctores al sanatorio y entramos por la parte trasera pero antes de poder seguir avanzando, uno de los dos médicos me recomendó que fuera a casa. Creyó que ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche y que necesitaba descansar. Claro, no me negué en lo absoluto así que le di las gracias y me despedí pero antes de dejar el lugar, me dijo que me mantendría al tanto si tenían novedades. Para ser sincero, lo que menos quería saber era algo relacionado con ese pobre poni.

Ted se detuvo nuevamente a respirar, lloró un poco más pero con menos intensidad.

»Volví a donde estaba el jefe y recién ahí pude ver que ya tenían demarcado la escena del crimen como está ahora. Los cuatro policías estaban todos reunidos ahí y me empezaron a atestar con pregunta tras pregunta hasta que Lock intervino. Me habló muy seriamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que siempre me trata como un imbécil o como alguien que no es capaz de nada. Me quedé con él hablando de lo que había visto y de por qué yo estaba ahí. Charlamos como unos diez minutos hasta que llegó corriendo una de las enfermeras y le dijo algo en privado que después terminé sabiendo qué era… el unicornio estaba vivo. Creo que escuchar eso fue como una descarga de alivio mezclada con adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. El jefe, quien en ese momento no me había dicho nada, se mostró muy impactado y me dijo que vaya a casa de inmediato y que me tomara la semana entera si era necesario. Que me quedara con mi familia y me despejara la cabeza de todo… así lo hice. Él quedó a cargo de la situación y yo emprendí mi vuelta a casa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pasó? -Celestia no se mostraba muy entusiasmada por la historia ya que no había oído lo que quería escuchar.

»Bueno, casi. Eran las siete y media y estaba por entrar a mi casa cuando Lock apareció detrás de mí, me interrumpió y me dijo que, cuando estuvo en la oficina de la alcaldesa, se encontró con ustedes, princesas. Contó que él las acompañó hasta el hospital y que luego le pidieron que me buscara, que necesitaban mi "ayuda". Vino a cortarme el paso y, de alguna forma que jamás podré entender, logró convencerme para venir a verlas y bueno, el resto ya lo conocen.

Los tres hicieron silencio. Las miradas de las diosas estaban fijas en los ojos nerviosos y exhaustos de Ted, quien parecía conservar el valor necesario para afrontar a sus dos princesas con una mirada ciertamente altanera. Le temblaban las patas pero se mantenía firme y sin inmutarse. Evitó tener contacto visual en todo momento del relato con la escena del crimen. Recordó que al entrar al hospital dijo que alguien había tenido un accidente y recapacitó en lo absurdas que sonaban esas palabras. Cualquiera que viese a ese unicornio diría que fue brutalmente atacado por alguien más y pensó que seguramente los médicos ya lo habrían deducido en el hospital. Pero ¿quién… cómo… por qué? La cabeza le daba vueltas y ya se sentía mareado.

Ted… -Luna rompió la quietud, el pequeño poni la miró con pena-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos? -continuó.

Sí mi Luna, sí hay algo. Quiero volver a mi casa, por favor -el policía sonó realmente sincero pero lleno de dolor-. Quiero llegar a mi hogar y no tener que volver a hablar de esto nunca más con nadie en lo que me queda de existencia. Quiero que la tortura se acabe ahora. Quiero sacarme estos pensamientos de encima de una buena vez. Quiero volver con mi hijito y pasar toda mi vida con él, sin estar pendiente de que algo así -señaló la marca de tiza ensangrentada- pueda pasarle a él o a mí. Quiero verlo crecer y asegurarme que tenga una vida mucho mejor que la mía, que sea feliz y que no tenga que vivir una noche así como la mía. Se los suplico… por favor… déjenme ir…

El oficial se sintió como una cucaracha o más pequeño aún. Se sentía insignificante, débil e inútil. Sólo atinó a sollozar más, esforzándose por contener esas ganas incontrolables de gritar e insultar.

A Luna se le iban humedeciendo los ojos a medida que Ted hablaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Nunca antes había sentido tanta lástima y compasión por alguien. Miró a su hermana, la cual no modificaba mucho sus gestos. Las dos pensaron lo mismo.

-Ted, ¿te molestaría hacernos un último favor? -dijo la princesa blanca. Su tono era bastante tranquilo si se lo comparaba con el que tenía hacía unos cuantos minutos.

-Por favor Celestia, no me atormenten más… -se inclina ante la diosa del sol y llora con más impotencia aún-. ¡No lo soporto, la cabeza me va a explotar! ¡YA NO PUEDO HACER NADA MÁS, NI SIQUIERA POR USTEDES! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TODO!-terminó gritando igual que como había hecho con Padlock.

-Te prometemos que jamás tendrás que hacernos otro favor en la vida.

-¡YA ME HICIERON ESA PROMESA HOY! ¡¿CÓMO SÉ QUE NO SE VAN A APROVECHAR DE MÍ OTRA VEZ?!

-Porque queremos que hagas exactamente lo que nos dijiste.

Ted enmudeció, así también como sus lamentos. No creía haber oído bien.

-¿Disculpe? -la sorpresa en el oficial era inexplicable.

-Eso mismo, queremos que vayas a tu casa y te tomes todo el tiempo que quieras para olvidar esta noche. Ve con tu hijo y ámalo, protégelo… Haz lo que necesites para reponerte y si alguien llega a pedirte algo que no quieres hacer, dile que se vaya al diablo -Celestia le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Es esto en serio? -Ted no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Querido, nunca habíamos hablado más en serio… ve, que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.

»Saben algo, una vez me encontré con un poni y me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré: "lo prometido es una deuda y no hay plazo ni compromiso que no se pague". Al principio, creí que era sólo una tontería sin sentido pero al pasar el tiempo, comprendí la veracidad de esas palabras. No todos te prometen algo porque saben bien que es una deuda inamovible pero los pocos que lo hacen, lo cumplen y lo he comprobado al verlo en muchos ponis. En toda mi vida, sólo cuatro me prometieron algo: ustedes dos princesas, Lock Padlock y el mismo poni que me dijo esa frase. Creo que hoy sabré si es verdad que no hay plazo que no se venza ni deuda que no se pague.

-¿Quién es el poni que te dijo eso? -preguntó una curiosa Luna.

-Mi esposa.

-Oh, entonces dile que sus palabras son muy sabias -dijo la dueña de la noche.

-Cierto, muy sabias palabras pero me temo que no podré decírselo… ella se fue hace casi ocho años -sus palabras fueron crudas y frías como el hielo. Las dos soberanas se callaron.

-Ted, yo… -Celestia quiso hablar pero le costó mucho trabajo. El poni la interrumpió.

-No Celestia, no hace falta que diga nada. Tampoco usted, Luna. No lo sabían después de todo… -el policía sintió más lágrimas caer por su rostro hacia el piso.

-Pero Ted…

-No, sin peros. Sí, es muy doloroso hablar de eso y la vida puede ser increíblemente injusta en muchos aspectos pero al menos todavía tengo a mi querido Featherweight a quien amo con cada fibra de mi corazón. He jurado protegerlo de todo aquél que quiera hacerle daño. Él es lo único que me queda y si algo llegara a pasarle… -pero no pudo continuar. Su respiración ahora estaba mucho más agitada y se oía con facilidad-. Será mejor que me vaya, princesas mías.

-Adelante, Ted. No encuentro palabras suficientes para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. Esto significa demasiado para nosotras -Celestia hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el poni de aspecto débil-. Muchas gracias.

-Adiós, Celestia. Adiós, Luna. De veras espero que puedan aclarar esto, tal vez así duerma un poco más tranquilo. ¡Nos vemos! -y sin decir más, tomó el mismo camino por el que los tres habían llegado, dejando a las diosas junto a las ensangrentadas baldosas de la acera.

-Adiós Ted y de nuevo, gracias por tu valiosa ayuda -dijo la hermana mayor pero el poni celeste no contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir caminando.

-Hasta la vista, Ted -Luna fue la que se despidió esta vez sin embargo, el policía seguía alejándose sin decir palabra y sin mirar atrás. Las gobernantes guardaron silencio mientras veían al policía más valiente que habían conocido doblar por una de las esquinas.

-¿Crees que estará bien? -preguntó la alicornio azul a su hermana.

-Eso espero, le ha tocado vivir una de sus peores noches, sino es que fue la peor… -miró el cielo que cada vez, tomaba más claridad-. Ya se acerca…

-¿Quién?

-No quién, sino qué. Van a ser las nueve y seguro que pronto todos despertarán -ante la observación de Celestia, Luna se fijó en las casas a lo lejos y vio que estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razón, hermana. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No tenemos muchas opciones, será mejor que nos deshagamos de esto… antes de que más ponis lo vean -la diosa blanca señaló la silueta de tiza, rodeada por las cintas amarillas.

-No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si esto llega a difundirse -Luna se mostró preocupada.

-Por eso es que debemos mantenerlo lo más secreto posible. Ya es demasiado que más de diez ponis sepan lo que pasó pero ya nos encargaremos de eso luego.

-¿Crees que será posible esconder esto? Digo, los ponis sospecharán que falta alguien. ¿Qué hay de la familia del unicornio? -la cuestiones sin resolver en la mente de Luna la ponían más y más nerviosa.

-Sé que no será fácil pero debemos intentar conservar la confidencialidad… al menos el mayor tiempo que podamos.

-O sea que tarde o temprano lo sabrán, ¿no?

-Es prácticamente inevitable… así que intentemos que sea tarde antes que temprano -a Celestia le costó admitirlo pero sabía bien que no podría mantener el misterio por mucho tiempo. Era absurdo creer que pudiera hacerlo.

Con un par de movimientos de su cuerno, una delicada corriente de aire se llevó todo rastro de la tiza blanca. Un pequeño pero potente chorro de agua lavó el mensaje sangriento y las demás manchas mientras que Luna desaparecía las cintas de policía. En cuestión de unos segundos, la escena estaba limpia, como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca en ese mismo punto.

-Con eso bastará -dijo Celestia, comprobando la acera y asegurándose de no dejar rastro alguno de evidencia.

-Sí, pero borrar la escena no cambiará mucho.

-No, no lo hará pero algo es algo. Lo mejor será volver al hospital antes de que alguien más nos vea por aquí. Creo que tenemos que hablar con los doctores.

-De acuerdo, sólo espero que ellos sí puedan aclararme mejor el asunto -Luna le lanzó una indirecta a su hermana, la cual entendió perfectamente pero decidió ignorarla.

-Estoy segura de que nos dirán algo más útil que todo la historia de Ted… Vámonos.

-Ahora voy -contestó la alicornio nocturna, quien se había quedado observando con sufrimiento el lugar donde unas horas atrás, se dio uno de los acontecimientos más monstruosos que ella hubiese contemplado.

Las dos princesas se pararon a la par y pusieron los ojos en blanco, antes de hacer aparecer una enorme y silenciosa esfera de luz que las envolvió de arriba abajo. Una vez listas, se miraron por última vez antes de iniciar la teletransportación y en una milésima de segundo, se desvanecieron en el aire, justo antes de que una pegaso gris de crin rubia y cutie mark de burbujas pasara volando justo por ahí sin advertir lo que acababa de pasar. A su paso, dejaba caer migajas de muffins y alguna que otra carta o paquete.

* * *

El reloj seguía su marcha indetenible. Colgaba de la pared blanca y señalaba las nueve y tres minutos exactos. La habitación estaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral que perturbaba a la poni dormida en la mesa. Había logrado conciliar el sueño tan sólo unos pocos minutos atrás pero sólo después de tranquilizarse completamente y de reorganizar sus ideas. Vio muchas cosas por demás de extrañas esa noche y por ahora, aguardaba el llamado de los ponis de la sala contigua. Se sentía realmente extenuada pero poco a poco, fue hundiéndose más y más en un sueño profundo.

-Querida -sonó de pronto.

La enfermera despertó inmediatamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo muy veloz a causa de la sorpresiva voz. Una voz que había escuchado recientemente y que no le costó reconocer. Abrió despacio los cansados ojos.

-Princesas, volvieron… -dijo con parquedad mientras se agachaba a recoger su sombrero el cual había tirado al levantarse de la mesa.

-Me alegra ver que pudiste descansar un poco. ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Luna.

-Aún estoy muy impactada pero mucho menos que antes por suerte, gracias por preguntar.

-Creo que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de preguntarte tu nombre. ¿Quieres decírnoslo? -Celestia recordó que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba esa enfermera.

-Soy Nurse Redheart -hizo una reverencia.

-Ven, Nurse. Hablemos un poco -la invitó la alicornio mayor. La enfermera respondió tragando saliva. Las tres tomaron asiento en la misma mesa que habían ocupado en su anterior visita al hospital.

-Por favor, princesas… no me hagan repetir todo -Redheart habló con ganas de llorar.

-No linda, descuida. Queremos que nos cuentes un poco de lo que pasó aquí luego de que nos fuimos.

A pesar de todo, la pequeña poni no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

-Bueno… no hay mucho que decir. Los doctores han estado ahí encerrados trabajando con la ayuda de las tres enfermeras. No han salido en ningún momento así que supongo que todo sigue igual que antes.

-¿No vino nadie más? -Celestia sonó insistente.

-Bueno… -pero la poni blanca dejó de hablar y miró la puerta.

-¿Sí? -Luna la invitó a continuar.

-Alguien tocó la puerta hace más o menos una media hora, creo.

-¿Quién era?

-No… no lo sé. Cuando fui a abrir, no había nadie.

-¿Nadie? -las alicornios preguntaban con elegante (pero desesperada) coordinación.

-Nadie… desde entonces, he estado aquí esperando hasta que llegaron ustedes, mis Altezas.

Las alicornios guardaron un silencio incómodo y luego, escucharon una puerta abrirse. Las tres voltearon asustadas y se encontraron con cinco figuras que emergían por detrás de una puerta ubicada al fondo de la sala E-30.

-Ah, me alegra mucho verlas, sus Majestades -dijo un poni verde vestido con un delantal blanco manchado con algunas gotas rojas. A su lado, otro poni color amarillo usaba la misma ropa. Junto a ellos, tres enfermeras muy parecidas a Nurse esperaban por detrás.

-Doctores, a nosotras también nos alegra verlos. Un placer -se presentó Celestia.

-Supongo que está de más preguntar el porqué de su visita -comentó el doctor amarillo.

-Eso temo. ¿Quién de ustedes es el doctor Healthy Shift? -preguntó la princesa blanca.

-Soy yo -indicó con cierto orgullo el poni verde-, él es mi colega el doctor Stable.

-¿Hace cuánto que han estado… ocupados?

-Trajimos al unicornio pasadas las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Nos enteramos de la situación por boca de un policía que vino corriendo pidiendo ayuda y desde que lo internamos, hemos operado por más de dos horas.

-¿Lograron… -pero Celestia no pudo terminar.

-¿Salvarlo?... es difícil decirlo. Al principio, creímos que estaba muerto ya que sus signo vitales eran extremadamente débiles pero una vez aquí, vimos que aún vivía así que le avisamos a los policías encargados para tranquilizarlos. Dimos lo mejor de todos nosotros pero… temo que no fue suficiente. Sí, el poni vive todavía en efecto, sin embargo…

-El daño está hecho, ¿no? -Luna recordó la charla que habían tenido con la enfermera.

-Pues… sí, ¿cómo lo supieron? -el doctor Healthy Shift se mostró sorprendido. Esas eran las mismas palabras que él estaba a punto de decir.

-Estuvimos aquí hace casi dos horas y hablamos con Redheart y nos contó lo que ustedes le dijeron.

-Entonces saben que ahora mismo, a pesar de que está más estable, no logrará recuperarse nunca de lo que le pasó, ¿verdad? -ahora, fue Stable quien habló.

Todos los presentes callaron.

-¿Podemos… pasar a verlo? -dijo Celestia con cierta timidez.

Los médicos y las enfermeras la miraron con incredulidad pero dado el circunspecto semblante de la princesa, Healthy tomó la palabra.

-Querida Celestia, ¿de veras quiere usted eso?

-Sé que una petición como esa suena mal en todas las circunstancias…

-Terrible, diría yo -acotó Luna. Su hermana asintió.

-…pero esto es serio y precisamos hacerlo -finalizó la diosa solar. Shift suspiró.

-Normalmente se lo negaríamos a cualquiera pero si las mismas Celestia y Luna lo necesitan… está bien, pueden pasar -ahora, se dirigió hacia Redheart-. Nurse, necesito que tú y las demás vuelvan al Área de Traumatología y cuando encuentren tiempo, empiecen a redactar el informe médico pero SIN QUE NADIE LO SEPA. Cuando lo terminen, guárdenlo bien en la oficina del doctor Stable donde nadie pueda encontrarlo.

-Entendido, señor Shift -contestó Nurse. Salió de la E-30 escoltada por las tres enfermeras y cerró la puerta con cautela. Una vez que los pasos dejaron de oírse, Stable habló.

-Lo que están a punto de ver… quizás las afecte mucho. A pesar de que nosotros las estimamos mucho, esto puede que esté fuera del alcance de las dos -al cirujano de pelaje amarillo le temblaban los labios.

-Lo comprendemos bien -las dos gobernantes sonaron al unísono.

-En ese caso, sígannos por favor -pidió Healthy Shift.

* * *

_**Otra semana, otro capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
Gracias por las visitas y los reviews que son siempre bienvenidos. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**_


	8. Flamas del amanecer

**CAPITULO 8: Flamas del amanecer**

La sala E-30 no era la más grande del hospital de Ponyville o al menos eso aparentaba ya que era relativamente angosta, de unos dos metros y medio a penas pero tenía la ventaja de ser larga, abarcaba de unos cinco a unos siete metros de longitud. Tenía sólo dos puertas, una que llevaba al pasillo del Pabellón de Emergencias y la otra, conectaba con otro cuarto contiguo: un quirófano especializado que no solía usarse ya que era para casos extremos de vida o muerte. Ni la E-30 ni la sala de operaciones tenían ventanas pero se alumbraban gracias a potentes luces blancas que eliminaban todo rincón de oscuridad. Eran muy parecidos a los que se usaban en los pasillos.

Luna, Celestia y los doctores avanzaron esquivando las mesas hasta llegar a la entrada del quirófano. La puerta era igual a todas las demás pero no tenía ningún número o letra grabado en su superficie, sólo una mirilla de vidrio que impedía ver el interior.

-Esta es la Sala de Operaciones de Emergencias, casi nunca la usamos pero está muy bien equipada para casos… extraordinarios -anunció el profesional de pelaje verde, quien se había detenido de golpe.

Healthy Shift abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se encontraron con una especie de antesala muy pequeña pero bien iluminada que sólo tenía una mesa rectangular, un par de sillas y tres cuadros con los esquemas de las anatomías de un poni terrestre, un pegaso y un unicornio. Sobre la mesa, se podían ver carpetas con archivos y algunos instrumentos quirúrgicos como un par de bisturís, tijeras, pinzas, abrazaderas, entre otros que estaban muy limpios. En la pared del frente, las princesas pudieron ver otra puerta y, junto a ella, una gran cortina de color negro de metro y medio de largo.

-No entiendo, ¿dónde ésta él? -Celestia sonó desconcertada.

-Rush Brown… -dijo Stable.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Luna.

-Rush Brown. El unicornio por quien estamos aquí ahora mismo. Él es el paciente. Permítanme mostrarles su expediente -el doctor amarillo caminó hacia la mesa y revolvió los papeles mágicamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se acercó a las diosas con una de las carpetas flotando junto a él.

-Aquí está su historial médico. No les dirá mucho pero sabrán con quien hemos estado trabajando hoy -explicó mientras les enseñaba las hojas.

-Es más que suficiente -manifestó Celestia mientras leía.

En las primer hoja, sólo se leía "Paciente: Brown, Rush" y debajo, "ID: 3416-94". En la siguiente, en la esquina superior derecha destacaba la foto del rostro de un unicornio color pardo y de mirada desganada pero con rasgos jóvenes. Sus ojos eran de color verde profundo. Junto a la imagen, leyeron la descripción general del poni, su fecha y hora de nacimiento, nombre de los padres, evolución de la estatura y el peso por año, capacidad de magia (calificada con un 7), resultados de diversos exámenes físicos, registros de enfermedades variadas, etcétera. Antes de que pudieran notarlo, las alicornios ya habían leído las 12 hojas del archivo a una velocidad sorprendente que hacía parecer a Twilight una potrilla de kinder.

-Como pueden ver, un unicornio como cualquier otro en Equestria cuya vida normal fue arruinada de un día para el otro -comentó Stable con pesadumbre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que han estado operando? - inquirió Celestia quien seguía leyendo sin parpadear.

-Más de dos horas. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, ahora nos resta esperar a ver cómo evoluciona -declaró Shift.

-¿Y dónde lo tienen? -Luna empezó a impacientarse.

Los doctores se miraron, sabiendo que ya no tenían otra opción.

-Sólo recuerden que se los advertimos antes de entrar… -Healthy les dedicó una mirada casi severa y reprochadora.

-Lo comprendemos perfectamente -respondió Celestia sin titubeo alguno. Luna asintió.

-Está bien, si tanto lo quieren -y utilizando su magia, descorrió la cortina negra de un solo movimiento.

La luz entró con una intensidad segadora. Era más que obvio que en esa habitación, la luminiscencia era (y debía ser) mucho mayor que en el resto de las salas del hospital. Al principio, ninguna de las dos diosas pudo ver lo que se hallaba del otro lado del ventanal pero de a poco, la lograron adaptar su vista. Lo que antes eran figuras irregulares ahora iban tomando formas más definidas hasta revelar la verdad… la horrorosa verdad.

-Oh, por todos los Cie… -mas la alicornio de la noche no pudo terminar ya que tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en contener el vómito. Se agachó y posó los cascos sobre su vientre en un débil intento por reducir las náuseas. Mientras Celestia, congelada, contemplaba ligeramente boquiabierta la imagen que tenía ante sí.

En el quirófano se podía ver absolutamente todo. Desde los mosaicos blancos que tapizaban las paredes, pasando por dos mesas con bandejas plateadas llenas de instrumentos varios hasta llegar a la camilla del centro. En ella se apreciaba un bulto de sábanas de tamaño considerable manchado con mucha sangre. No se veía bien qué había debajo de esas telas teñidas de rojo pero se notaba que se movía muy, pero muy lentamente. Esa cosa sobre la cama tenía cuatro mangueras conectadas, tres delgadas y una un poco más ancha. Junto a la camilla, Celestia advirtió la presencia de otra enfermera, quien se encontraba lavando uno elementos metálicos de formas curiosas.

-¿Será posible que… -pidió la hermana mayor, sin embargo, Stable entendió la petición.

-Lo siento mucho, hasta aquí es lo máximo que podemos permitirles pasar pero si me aguardan unos momentos… -sin concluir, el doctor abrió la puerta y entró despacio.

Al pasar al quirófano, le dijo algo inentendible a la enfermera quien se marchó enseguida y luego, usando su magia nuevamente, movió la camilla y todos los aparatos conectados al bulto hacia la ventana donde Celestia, Luna (que ya se había recompuesto un poco) y Shift observaban quietos. Entonces y sólo entonces, todos pudieron ver con claridad lo que se escondía bajo las sábanas. Un unicornio de pelaje marrón café yacía de costado prácticamente inmóvil sobre la cama. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno atada al hocico que apenas se movía. En su pata derecha, dos agujas insertadas en las venas que se conectaban a dos tubos delgados; en la izquierda, sólo una. La mascarilla de plástico se conectaba mediante un conducto grueso a un respirador artificial que subía y bajaba con un ritmo alarmantemente lento. Por todo su cuerpo, el unicornio tenía conectados una infinidad de electrodos que enviaban información a una especie de computadora; en la pantalla, los signos vitales se mostraban muy débiles pero no parecían cambiar. Sus ojos, cerrados y humedecidos.

-Yo… -Celestia amagó a comentar algo pero se mordió el labio y siguió mirando a la pobre criatura ahora con una mirada más desesperada y con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sobre su flanco izquierdo se extendía una enorme cicatriz (de casi 30 centímetros) llena de puntos quirúrgicos que habían desfigurado lo que antes era su cutie mark de taza de café. Toda la zona seguía enrojecida, hinchada y con algunas manchas de sangre. Las princesas miraron ahora la espalda del unicornio y sintieron que el corazón se les subía hasta la garganta. Esa imagen no tenía comparación alguna. La carne estaba abierta casi de par en par y enseñaba toda la columna vertebral. Estaba en una posición anormal y tenía ensartada a lo largo casi una decena de largas varillas de acero inclinadas que se acoplaban entre sí.

-Es la única solución que pudimos encontrar hasta ahora. Cada varilla tira de la que tiene en frente con una fuerza determinada y constante y así, van reacomodando las vértebras rotas -Healthy se tomó unos segundo para tragar saliva y reanudó-. Dado que… todos los huesos están literalmente destrozados, tuvimos que insertar nueve de ellas. Nunca habíamos hecho algo así con nadie…

-Usted dijo que el daño estaba hecho, ¿no es así? -preguntó Luna quien sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más viendo esa morbosa escena.

-Pues sí… aunque logremos "ajustar" su espalda (y no estamos seguros de que esto funcione), no volverá a caminar jamás. Tal vez ni siquiera pueda mover ni sentir ninguna parte del cuello hacia abajo -dijo Stable con mucho pesar y con la mirada gacha.

-Quedará postrado en una silla de ruedas… y temo que no podrá hacer magia otra vez -finalizó Healthy Shift-. La magia de los unicornios fluye por todo el cuerpo y está en constante armonía y equilibrio con el mismo. La magia depende del bienestar físico y viceversa. Si uno es dañado, el otro también resultará afectado. Esto que le ha ocurrido a Brown lo deja incapacitado de por vida, tanto para moverse como para volver a usar magia…

-¡¿Pero por qué diablos no usaron ustedes SU magia para ayudarlo?! -gritó Celestia. Los doctores no se inmutaron.

-Mi princesa… desde luego que ese fue el primer recurso que utilizamos -Shift guardó silencio-, pero hay algo muy raro en este paciente, o más bien, en sus heridas.

-¡¿Qué tienen?!

-Ninguna sana mediante magia, ni siquiera pudimos aplicarle el más básico de los hechizos de sanación. Por eso utilizamos este método y créame cuando le digo que en ningún momento quisimos usarlo.

-¡¿Y por qué?! -la cólera de la diosa del sol estaba por las nubes.

-Como es un proceso puramente mecánico, es extremadamente doloroso y lento. En estos mismos instantes, Brown está (y ha estado) completamente anestesiado -Healthy señaló la camilla-, pero aun así, todavía experimenta un sufrimiento atroz que intentamos combatir en vano. Me temo mucho que esta es la única forma de ayudarle y ni siquiera así podremos hacer que tenga una vida normal de nuevo -los doctores sollozaron por lo bajo.

La soberana blanca se tranquilizó un poco y le vino una idea espontánea.

-¿Y si los ayudamos nosotras?

-¿Cómo se supone lo harán? -indagó casi desafiante Stable.

-Tal vez fue su magia la que falló, quizás nosotras podamos arreglarlo.

-No pretendo ofenderlas pero, ¿en serio creen eso? -el médico verde estuvo al borde de soltar una risita.

-No es una mala idea -dijo Luna. Los médicos se volvieron a mirar pero ahora, con cierta desconfianza.

-De acuerdo, adelante -contestó provocadoramente Healthy.

Las hermanas se pararon de cara al vidrio que las separaba de Rush Brown y pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras sus respectivos cuernos empezaban a brillar con mucha intensidad. Las ventanas vibraron y muchos de los archivos de la mesa salieron volando por todos lados. Celestia y Luna expandieron sus alas que de milagro no se golpeaban con las paredes. La luz aumentaba y tanto Shift como Stable se lanzaron al piso y se protegieron las cabezas.

-¡Basta, por favor! -exclamó uno de los profesionales. Las princesas salieron de su trance y recuperaron su postura usual.

-¿Lo ven? -comentó Celestia victoriosa ante los ponis asustados-. Sólo hacía falta… -se quedó sin aire.

-¿Magia? -preguntó Shift quien se ponía de pie junto a Stable. Ninguna de las dos alicornios dijeron algo.

«No… no puede ser cierto… no puede estar pasando…» -pensaba Celestia quien permanecía igual de helada que su hermana.

Del otro lado del cristal, las paredes y los cerámicos estaban totalmente rajados y muchos se habían estrellado contra el suelo. Las bandejas con las herramientas también estaban caídas y varios de los tubos fluorescentes estallaron pero algo seguía exactamente igual que antes: la camilla. En ella, Rush permanecía inmóvil con su entrecortada respiración artificial y con las estructuras de metal intactas aun clavadas con firmeza en su columna. No le había pasado nada, ni siquiera se había movido. Como si nadie lo hubiera tocado nunca.

-No quiero sonar presumido princesas pero se los dijimos, no hay magia que pueda ayudarlo -señaló Healthy Shift mientras se sacudía la bata blanca. Lo mismo hizo su compañero.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? -Luna no podía salir de su asombro ya que nunca antes había fallado al hacer un hechizo curador (teniendo en cuenta que ella se consideraba muy buena en eso). Celestia seguía inmóvil.

-Ese es uno de los misterios que hemos intentado resolver, ¿cómo es posible que la magia no lo afecte? Por otro lado, también nos pusimos a pensar en algo más perturbador, ¿quién es capaz de hacer algo así? -las palabras de Stable fueron como puñales para la princesa del sol.

-Eso… lo averiguaremos de inmediato, señores.

-Debí suponerlo -comentó el doctor verde.

-¿Qué cosa? -curioseó una Luna todavía shockeada por la inutilidad de su magia.

»Que ustedes serían las encargadas de descubrir lo que está pasando... Cuando ese policía enclenque entró corriendo pidiendo ayuda y nos dijo (gritó) que alguien había tenido un "accidente", creí que las autoridades de Ponyville se ocuparía del asunto como siempre pero en el camino, empecé a sospechar que esa vez sería diferente y bueno, una vez en el lugar, lo confirmé inmediatamente. En toda mi vida, nunca había vista tal… carnicería. Tampoco el doctor Stable. Ese no era ningún "accidente", eso era un asesinato a sangre fría. Cuando lo trajimos, no podíamos creer que Brown permaneciera con vida, era algo sencillamente incomprensible pero muy real. Nos pusimos a trabajar sin perder ni un segundo y al ver que la magia no surtía efecto alguno, entramos en desesperación. Nunca operamos sin utilizar nuestros poderes pero no nos quedaba alternativa y de alguna forma, nos las ingeniamos para fabricar "eso" que ven ahí y déjenme contarles que mientras pasaban las horas en el quirófano, intenté imaginarme al autor de tal ferocidad y no pude, quiero decir, ¿cómo es que alguien PUEDE hacer eso? Luego, pensé en ustedes mis Altezas y me dije: "algo así de seguro lo sabrán las princesas" pero no creí que llegarían tan pronto -contó Healthy Shift quien ahora se mostraba mucho más nervioso que antes.

-A nosotras también nos impactó muchísimo la noticia, por eso vinimos cuanto antes -afirmó la dueña de la noche.

-¿Entonces en serio lo harán? -preguntó Stable con cierta esperanza.

Luna y Celestia lo miraron en silencio, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Descubrir quién lo hizo, por supuesto.

-Doctor Stable, ya se lo dijimos. Lo haremos y será muy pronto, créannos. Castigaremos como es debido al responsable por esta monstruosidad y lo haremos lamentarse de verdad -dijo Celestia con claro aire de líder.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, querida Celestia. Sólo lamento mucho que Rush no pueda… volver a ser lo que era antes - Shift sonó aliviado.

-Pero nos sería de gran ayuda… poder hablar con él -continuó la hermana blanca.

-¿Con él? ¿Se refiere a… -el unicornio amarillo creyó escuchar mal. Celestia sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Eso será imposible, al menos por ahora. Tenemos que esperar mínimos dos días para poder retirarle las varillas y podrán hablarle recién al día siguiente cuando el efecto de los sedantes haya disminuido pero dudo mucho que diga algo. De seguro ha sufrido un trauma psicológico muy grave que le impedirá comunicarse con normalidad. Aparte, seguirá experimentando un dolor insoportable y eso les pondrá las cosas más complicadas -las advertencias de Healthy no eran nada alentadoras para las princesas.

-Esperaremos entonces, hasta que llegue el momento les encargamos cuidarlo y sanarlo. Asegúrense que sobreviva, por favor -pidió la alicornio color albo.

-Haremos lo que podamos.

-No, temo que deben hacer más sólo eso. Rush debe vivir -su tono se endureció. Ambos médicos se miraron con algo de temor.

-Como ordenen, sus Grandezas.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que irnos caballeros. Nos alegró hablar con ustedes y recuerden, cuiden de Rush a como dé lugar.

-Pierda cuidado Celestia, él está en buenos cascos ahora.

-Nos veremos pronto. Vamos, Luna -dijo la hermana mayor a la menor-. Oh, casi lo olvidaba… es de suma importancia que este asunto se mantenga en secreto, ¿entendido? Vamos a necesitar que hablen con todos los ponis que estuvieron implicados o que están enterados. Díganles que tienen terminantemente prohibido decir una palabra del asunto.

-Princesa Celestia, eso lo supusimos desde el primer momento en que llegó Brown. Muy pocos saben de esto y confíe en nosotros porque así se mantendrá. ¡Adiós! -se despidieron los doctores. Las soberanas salieron de la Sala de Operaciones de Emergencias y regresaron a la E-30 que seguía vacía.

-¿Qué piensas, Celestia? -luego de mantenerse unos momentos en silencio, Luna se dirigió a su hermana.

-Pienso que ha llegado la hora de hablar… de contarte la verdad de todo.

-¿No más distracciones?

-No.

-¿No más misterio?

-Luna, te prometí que te lo contaría todo, no lo olvides. Lo mejor será irnos a algún lugar más tranquilo.

-Como digas hermana.

Las gobernantes se vieron envueltas en una esfera de luz y se esfumaron en el aire justo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

-Princesas, olvidamos decirles… ¿princesas? -los médicos miraron extrañados alrededor pero al no ver nada, regresaron al quirófano.

* * *

Nueve y diez de la mañana. Ted cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó la cabeza contra ella, dejando caer las saladas lágrimas. No se esforzó en contenerlas, sólo permaneció ahí en la penumbra llorando con desconsuelo mientras recordaba la noche. La historia que le contó a las mismísimas gobernantes de Equestria, la sensación que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando se encontró con el unicornio, su discusión con (el idiota de) Padlock, toda la semana previa a la fiesta, la excusa que inventó para no ir, el miedo…

«Tengo miedo» -pensó temblando.

Aún se sentía aterrado. La imagen del poni destruido ante él y abandonado en el piso le erizó la piel y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo, todavía apoyado contra la puerta mientras seguía gimoteando penosamente. Se tomó de las crines con fuerza y tiró de ellas intentando despertar de una posible pesadilla pero sólo consiguió arrancarse unos cuantos cabellos azules. Se quedó mirándolos en silencio y vio que otras cuantas gotas cayeron sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué mierda hice mal? -se decía entrecortadamente.

Escondió su rostro en sus pezuñas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para descargar su furia. Los alaridos fueron amortiguados pero aun así, sonaban desgarradores y lastimeros. Aulló por casi dos minutos corridos hasta el punto en que la garganta no le dio más. Sentía mucho dolor en la laringe, como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen cortado igual que las de una guitarra. Alzó la vista y vio en la pared del fondo un retrato muy especial para él. Se puso de pie con dificultades y se acercó despacio.

-Me haces falta, Gleaming… te necesito hoy más que nunca.

Ted hablaba con una pintura de aspecto antiguo pero muy bien cuidada. El marco estaba labrado artesanalmente en roble lustrado. En el cuadro destacaban dos ponis jóvenes con expresiones felices y llenas de esperanza, estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo. El oficial se reconoció a sí mismo pero con la mirada sonriente y el cuerpo totalmente rejuvenecido; junto a él, una pegaso blanca igual de alegre con crin de diferentes tonos de marrón descansaba en el sillón y le acariciaba uno de sus débiles cascos. Junto al retrato, pudo ver otro cuadro más pequeño que tenía la imagen de un pegaso blanco bebé increíblemente diminuto y frágil. Sobre sus ojitos cerrados se desparramaban algunos delgados cabellos marrones. Dormía con calma y placer en un moisés de aspecto suave y confortable.

-Mi querido Featherweight… hijo -dijo Ted llorando y acariciando las fotos.

El oficial se quedó pensativo y rememoró sus años de oro. La época en que él se sentía completo y realizado… feliz. Cerró los ojos y se trasladó unos diez años en el pasado. Se hallaba en la misma casa pero se veía mucho más iluminada y decorada. Miró el retrato en la pared y sonrió al ver la misma pintura de él con su mujer con la diferencia que la foto de Featherweight no estaba (o mejor dicho, aún no existía). Giró la cabeza para apreciar la pintoresca sala, ornamentada con los lindos adornos favoritos de su querida Gleaming Star.

-Ted, necesito que vengas por favor -se escuchó desde la cocina.

Siguió la linda voz y se encontró con una pegaso de espaldas a él que limpiaba unos platos en el fregadero.

-¿Sí, linda? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Creo que es hora…

-¿Hora? -el policía sonó confundido.

-Ya viene, lo puedo sentir -dijo esbozando una sonrisa y frotándose con mucha suavidad el vientre.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿YA?! -empezó a gritar Ted. Gleaming sólo asintió.

-¡SÍ, GRACIAS CELESTIA Y LUNA! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! -exclamaba dando saltos por toda la cocina.

-Ted, ¿no deberíamos ir al hospital? -la esposa intentaba calmarlo.

-Sí, sí… tienes razón. Espérame aquí un segundo, enviaré una carta para que vengan a buscarte -el unicornio no lo había notado pero lloraba de la felicidad.

La escena se desvaneció para dar lugar a otra totalmente distinta. Ahora Ted caminaba por un corredor blanco sin detenerse en ningún momento. Le sudaba la frente y le temblaba cada uno de sus frágiles músculos mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Miró la puerta de la habitación en la cual su amada había entrado en una camilla varias horas atrás, M-21 decía.

-¡Vamos, maldición! ¡¿Cuánto más van a tardarse?! -se quejó.

Pasó otra hora y por un momento creyó que enloquecería. Lo inmaculado del lugar no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse y sentía que había perdido fácilmente diez kilos de tanto caminar. Se sentó en una de las cinco sillas en frente de la sala y apoyó su cara en sus pezuñas. Al poco tiempo, escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente y se puso de pie en seguida con mucha emoción.

-¿Señor? -preguntó un doctor de mirada seria.

-Sí, hola. Soy Ted, encantado -le dijo tendiéndole una pezuña para saludarlo. El médico la tomó y la sacudió con respeto.

-Igualmente. Usted es el padre, ¿verdad? -consultó manteniendo el semblante.

-Sí, ¿cómo está todo? -el corazón le latía a punto de explotarle.

-Felicidades, es un potrillo… un pegaso para ser más precisos.

-¡¿UN PEGASO?! -Ted abrazó con fuerza al obstetra. A decir verdad, le daba igual que su hijo fuera un pegaso, un unicornio o un poni de tierra. Ya era feliz por tener a su primogénito-. Gracias… muchas gracias.

-Sí, pero el problema es que es… muy pequeño -dijo el hospitalario separando el abrazo.

-¿Pequeño?

-Sí. Verá, en general, el peso normal de un potrillo varón recién nacido es de unos cinco kilos… su hijo apenas llega a los dos kilos y medio. Crecerá sin problemas, sí pero me temo que no será un poni grande, ni tampoco con mucha fuerza. De hecho, lo más probable es que sea muy frágil en sus primeros años.

Ted sintió que su alegría decreció. Su hijo sería igual que él…

-¿Pero él está bien?

-Oh, sí. Es un bebé sano y hermoso. Si quiere conocerlo… -dijo indicándole la puerta abierta.

Los dos entraron a la M-21 y se dirigieron a un cuarto especial donde muchos ponis diminutos dormían arropados en cunas. Tres enfermeras caminaban entre ellas revisando y atendiendo a los recién llegados al mundo.

-¿Dónde está él? -El unicornio celeste no podía encontrar a su hijo.

-Allí, en la esquina -señaló el doctor.

Un pegaso de aspecto sumamente endeble dormía con paz. Ted rió de la emoción y lloró un poco más.

-Es hermoso... gracias doctor, muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias -y volvió a abrazarlo-. ¿Qué hay de Gleaming? ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

El doctor miró a los bebés. No quería dirigirle la vista al policía.

-¿Doctor?

-Ted… -el médico le apoyó un casco en su hombro, le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron y brillaron.

-¿Quiere decir que… -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no hubo forma.

Y de repente, los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente. Ted regresó al presente.

-¡Papi! -oyó desde una de las habitaciones al otro lado de la casa. El oficial enmudeció momentáneamente mientras la escena del hospital desaparecía totalmente.

-Ya voy, hijo.

-Ven, por favor -pidió Featherweight.

El padre caminó intentando secarse los ojos y esquivando los objetos hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto que buscaba. Esta estaba llena de fotos de todo tipo de cosas, mariposas en las flores, pegasos volando y acomodando unas cuantas nubes, unicornios moviendo ramas caídas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders junto a Cheerilee, postales de vacaciones pasadas y la más especial de todas, una foto de Featherweight con su padre. Ted abrió la puerta y buscó a su hijo pero no logró encontrarlo.

-¿Feather, dónde estás? -dijo mirando alrededor pero sólo había silencio.

* * *

Un ruido escalofriante atraviesa su cabeza como una bala fugaz y lo toma desprevenido.

-El pequeño niño jugó juegos peligrosos…

Ted se voltea asustado ante la voz desconocida pero no ve nada.

-…jugó con cosas que nunca había tocado antes…

-¿Featherweight, eres tú? -mira hacia un cono de sombra de donde cree que proviene la voz.

-…pero cuando nadie estaba mirando…

Quiere avanzar hacia esa oscuridad pero no consigue moverse. Sólo experimenta mucho frío, demasiado. Más del que cualquiera pudiera soportar.

-…su cuerpo se cocinó…

Y desde la negrura del rincón, algo se desliza hasta las pezuñas de Ted. Baja la vista para ver de qué se trata y puede sentir como su espíritu muere en tan sólo un segundo por dentro. Ante él, el cadáver rostizado de su hijo humea y se desangra lentamente. Está totalmente despellejado y casi irreconocible pero esa contextura física quebradiza no da lugar a dudas. Featherweight quemado hasta la muerte, en su rostro desfigurado resaltan sus ojos sin vida inyectados en sangre. Su piel ya no existe, tampoco su pelaje blanco suave como la seda ni sus pequeñas plumas, sólo quedan algunos chamuscados cabellos marrones que antes formaron su crin. Carbonizado de arriba a abajo al igual que todos sus órganos.

-…y ahora, mi amigo, es tu turno de arder -concluye el desconocido.

Sin posibilidad de reacción, Ted siente cómo el frío que lo rodea es reemplazado por incontenibles llamas y grita como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Su sangre hierve y sus ojos se derriten, la piel le estalla en un fuego infernal que evapora su vida al igual que la de su hijo. La criatura sale de su refugio de sombras y se sienta junto al cuerpo de Featherweight a observar la situación, cuidando de no dejar pasar el más mínimo detalle. Suelta una carcajada con enfermiza crueldad ante los alaridos de su nueva víctima y aplaude felizmente cual niño risueño frente a un teatro de marionetas. Su película favorita llega a su fin pero sabe que se repetirá, sabe que tendrá muchas más almas a las cuales atormentar por el resto de la eternidad.

-Almas destinadas a un mismo final -dice antes de ponerse de pie.

Una última risa amortiguada y se desvanece junto con lo que queda de Ted y Featherweight hacia un nuevo destino.

* * *

El despertador sonó estridente y, como todas las mañanas, la pegaso amarilla de larga crin rosada saltó hasta el techo dejando escapar un chillido muy agudo. Fluttershy colgaba de una de las vigas del techo. Junto a ella, unas cuantas pajareras se agitaron dejando salir a una familia de cuatro petirrojos que la regañaron con miradas enojadas y graznidos molestos. Había sido despertados de un tranquilo sueño.

-Oh, lo siento mucho pajaritos. Es sólo una mala costumbre mía pero les prometo que no volverá a pasar -se disculpó la asustadiza poni, recordando que eso fue exactamente lo mismo que les dijo la semana pasada.

Las aves regresaron a su "hogar" sin darle mucha atención y volvieron a roncar.

-De veras lo lamento -repitió un poco sonrojada antes de regresar al piso.

«Tengo que conseguirme un reloj menos ruidoso» -pensó al apagar la alarma. Indicaba las diez y media.

-No, fue un regalo de Twilight. No puedo deshacerme de él -habló en voz alta.

Miró la habitación y estaba ordenada igual que siempre, nada fuera de su lugar. Los pájaros de los demás nidos aún dormían como también muchos demás animales que habitaban la casa de Fluttershy. Caminó hacia el living, donde se encontró con un pequeño conejo blanco de ojos cansados que intentaba despertar de un pesado sueño pero su canasta parecía tirarlo hacia abajo y hundirlo mucho más en su esponjosa almohada.

-Buenos días, Angel. ¿Dormiste bien?

El animalito se restregó los párpados con pereza y dejó salir un amplio bostezo. Hizo unos sonidos inentendibles pero dejaban en claro que se sentía con mucho sopor. Fluttershy pareció entenderlo a la perfección.

-Te dije que no me esperaras despierto, conejito. Ven conmigo, te haré el desayuno.

Juntos caminaron hacia el comedor donde la pequeña pegaso le preparó una suculenta zanahoria acaramelada a Angel. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos preparar la comida a lo que el animal respondió con quejas de impaciencia y dudó si comerla o no.

-Vamos, Angel. Es uno de tus platos favoritos.

El conejo miró la ventana con gesto enojado pero después de más insistencias de su amiga, acabó por tomar la zanahoria y le dio unos mordiscos. No podía negar que era deliciosa pero aun así, sólo se limitó a mantener su expresión seria y a evitar el contacto visual con Fluttershy. Se sentía algo herido en su orgullo ya que no era alguien que se dejaba convencer con facilidad pero el sabor dulce del desayuno terminó por vencer su actitud. Acabó por volver a su aspecto amigable y le agradeció a su compañera la comida (en su raro idioma conejo).

-Me alegra que la disfrutes. Cuando termines, ¿qué tal si vamos a despertar a los amiguitos de afuera?

Angel asintió con la boca llena y considerablemente más feliz que antes. Al terminar, se limpió los bigotes y acompañó a Fluttershy hasta la puerta. La poni la abrió con delicadeza dejando entrar mucha más luz diurna de la que ya había dentro. Ambos sintieron el verano invadir sus cuerpos sin pedir permiso.

-Uff, hoy hace mucho calor… Espérame aquí Angel, ahora vuelvo -dijo antes de volar de nuevo al interior de la casa-árbol. Regresó poco después con una bandeja; en ella cargaba una gran jarra de limonada con hielo y dos vasos. La diferencia de temperaturas hacía de esa bebida un regalo del Cielo. El conejito se entusiasmó mucho al verla.

Bueno, empecemos…

Uno por uno, los dos amigos fueron despertando a toda clase de criaturas. Desde pequeños ratones de variados colores, pasando por serpientes y lechuzas hasta llegar a las decenas de nidos que se dispersaban por los árboles linderos. Algunas tortugas se tardaron bastante en salir de su sueño pero era algo de rutina. Por otro lado, algunos topos sólo se asomaron a saludar a sus compañeros antes de desaparecer nuevamente en la tierra. Entre esto y aquello, pasó casi una hora.

-Vaya, no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos un día tan caluroso -se oyó detrás de la pegaso y el conejo. Los dos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba (y claro, Fluttershy ya había saltado del susto).

-Oh, Rainbow… lo siento, no te reconocí.

-Jaja, descuida Fluttershy. ¿Cómo anda todo por aquí?

-Muy bien, hace un rato que nos pusimos con Angel a despertar a los animalitos. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Sin mencionar que tengo tanto calor que siento que me voy a derretir en cualquier momento… de maravilla, gracias por preguntar.

-¡Oh, qué desconsiderada que soy! No te ofrecí nada de beber, lo lamento Rainbow… -Fluttershy bajó la cabeza implorando perdón.

-Por favor… no tienes que disculparte por todo, ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces -a la pegaso turquesa le molestaba bastante que su amiga se la pasara pidiendo disculpas por nada.

-B-bueno… ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿te queda un poco de esa deliciosa limonada que me diste de probar el otro día?

La poni miró tímidamente a Angel quien justo en ese momento se bebió la última gota de la jarra para luego mostrar una mirada de alivio.

-¡Angel, no le dejaste nada a Rainbow Dash! ¡Eso está muy muy mal, conejito! -le regañó Fluttershy pero su voz suave y sin actitud no surtía mucho efecto y conferían una escena más bien graciosa.

-Descuida Fluttershy, de seguro él también tenía sed.

-¡Pero debió dejarte algo! -ahora, le habló a Angel-, y tú, conejito malo, trae la otra jarra.

El animal miró hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

-¡Angel! ¡No me hagas tener que usarla, sabes que no me gusta!

El conejo volteó la vista a su ama con un claro gesto de nervios mezclados con cierto temor.

-La mirada… Ahora, ve a buscar la limonada… por favor -pidió volviendo a su tono suave y calmado.

Con torpes y bruscos movimientos (y con una sonrisa esforzada de oreja a oreja), la mascota de la pegaso entró corriendo a la casa en busca de la jarra.

-Perdónalo, por favor… a veces puede comportarse un poco testarudo.

-No hay drama. Ah, recordé que quería decirte algo Fluttershy.

-¿Sí?

-Es sobre la fiesta de anoche…

-Oh, ¿qué pasa con ella? -la poni amarilla sintió algo de pena de pronto y su amiga lo notó.

-Quería pedirte perdón…

Fluttershy la miró con asombro. Eso era lo que menos se esperaba oír de alguien como Rainbow Dash.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí… por no estar a tu lado cuando necesitabas compañía.

-¿De eso se trata? No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo pero no tienes que pedirme perdón por eso. No hiciste nada malo después de todo.

-No, por el contrario. Me pasé toda la noche lejos de ti y las demás, ni siquiera te pregunté cómo la estabas pasando. En un momento te vi en un rincón con Twilight hablando y sentí que yo también tenía que ir pero algo me impidió hacerlo… fue como si quisiera seguir festejando con ponis que ni siquiera conocía. No fui a ayudarte…

-Rainbow, de seguro fue porque estabas demasiado entretenida con los demás y no te culpo por ello.

-Pero las amigas deben estar ahí para ayudarse mutuamente y anoche te fallé, por eso quiero que me perdones por no hablarte.

Las dos se quedaron mudas.

-Te perdono… pero aún no veo nada qué disculpar. No te sientas mal por algo así, Dash. En cierta forma, era casi predecible que me pasaría toda la fiesta sentada sin hacer nada. Ustedes saben bien que esas cosas no son mi fuerte.

-Gracias, Fluttershy… -y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué gracioso, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Casi siempre soy yo la que se la pasa disculpando, ¿no es así? -rió tímidamente. La pegaso acróbata también sintió algo de gracia ante el comentario. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y separó el abrazo.

-Me agradó mucho habértelo dicho, Flutter… y si alguna vez vuelvo a ignorarte, golpéame con todas tus fuerzas.

Las dos rieron más.

-No creo que tenga que hacerlo… eres una muy buena amiga Rainbow -Fluttershy sonó casi como una sabia.

-Gracias de nuevo…

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-No, te lo agradezco y me encantaría pero el lunes tengo una prueba en el estadio de los Wonderbolts y necesito practicar más. Cuando vuelva, vendré a visitarte con más tiempo.

-Está bien. Espero que te vaya muy bien.

-Jeje, yo también lo espero. ¡Hasta pronto, Fluttershy! -se despidió, mientras despegaba del suelo y se alejaba por entre las nubes.

-¡Adios, Rainbow!

La pegaso se quedó mirando cómo su amiga se perdía a lo lejos y notó que esta hacía unas cuantas piruetas complicadas. Dio un vistazo al jardín y al ver que todos los animales ya estaban despiertos, decidió volver a la casa a preparar el almuerzo. Se acercó tranquila a la curiosa vivienda y se extrañó un poco cuando vio una familia de ardillas pasar corriendo a un costado suyo. De una de las ventanas salieron volando varios pájaros en todas direcciones.

-Raro… -se dijo. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Al voltearse, el corazón le subió hasta la garganta y todo su cuerpo tembló sin control. No pudo gritar pero sí se quedó con la boca abierta y con la mente casi en blanco, no podía razonar lo que tenía en frente. Todos y cada uno de los muebles de la sala estaban destruidos y desparramados contra los rincones, como si algo hubiese explotado y lanzado las cosas hacia los costados, dejando el centro del cuarto vacío… donde encontró dos ponis sentados que le daban la espalda. No parecían ser adultos pero Fluttershy logró identificarlos luego de salir de su incredulidad.

-¿Snails?... ¿Snips? -preguntó lentamente sin dar un paso.

Ninguno contestó, sólo se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? -dijo comenzando a avanzar. Miraba de reojo sus posesiones arruinadas y despedazadas y de pronto, experimentó mucho enojo.

Los unicornios seguían callados. Sólo se limitaban respirar con cierta sonoridad.

-¿No me oyeron? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí y qué le hicieron a mis cosas? -alzó la voz y siguió acercándose al punto de estar exactamente detrás de ellos. Alzó su casco derecho para voltearlos pero se vio interrumpida (y asustada) de repente.

-Oh, pequeño conejito… ¿Dónde está tu cabeza? -murmuró Snails con un tono escalofriante ajeno a él.

Fluttershy no dijo nada pero abrió mucho más los ojos, si eso era posible. Los dos potrillos miraban hacia abajo y mantenían esa respiración prolongada y ruidosa, a medida que sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de sus pulmones.

-No la podemos encontrar en este desorden, ¿sabes?- esta vez fue Snips el que habló, de una forma parecida a la de Snails.

-¿No quieres algo en su lugar? -prosiguió Snips.

-¿Chicos? - balbuceó la poni que empezaba a caer presa de un pánico que nunca había experimentado antes.

Los unicornios se levantaron y sin apuro alguno, miraron a Fluttershy, quien gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus bocas estaban teñidas de sangre que goteaban copiosamente sobre el desnudo piso de madera. Tenían los ojos desencajados y sus expresiones estaban totalmente fuera de sí. Bajo las pezuñas de Snails, la indefensa pegaso lloró al ver el cuerpo de Angel tieso y decapitado con violencia. Por otro lado, junto a Snips (quien se relamía), la cabeza del conejo descansaba en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos y con una expresión perdida, como si mirara al vacío esperando recuperar la vida que le fue arrancada.

-Oh, mira. Ya la encontré… -dijo Snips al ver la cercenada cabeza y como si fuera una cucaracha, la aplastó.

La sangre tibia, casi fría saltó a la cara de Fluttershy, sin embargo, esta no atinó a gritar o siquiera a reaccionar ya que sintió algo peor detrás de ella… una presencia helada. Se giró paulatinamente y sólo alcanzó a ver un par de sádicos ojos rojos que la contemplaban desde muy arriba, ojos que pertenecían a una bestia oscura sin igual y antes de poder enfocar bien o de poder huir, todo a su alrededor se ennegreció. Gritos…

* * *

_**Debo disculparme con todos. Hasta ahora, vine subiendo nuevos capítulos todas las semanas pero hoy fue la excepción. Principalmente, porque hace un semana que estoy sin internet y bueno... recién hoy puede seguir. Por otro lado, me alegra concluir con otro capítulo y ver que el contador de visitas sigue subiendo. Se los agradezco como siempre.  
¿Acaso alguien se esperaba la parte de Snips y Snails? Jajaja, fue algo bastante espontáneo y lo profundizaré más tarde, lo prometo.  
Por ahora, gracias de nuevo por los reviews y por compartir su tiempo con mi historia. ¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	9. Sugarcube Corner

**CAPITULO 9: Sugarcube Corner**

El aire de la oscura y solitaria habitación se hallaba estático, casi petrificado. El silencio perturbador que reinaba en cada rincón de la espaciosa sala era tal que hasta los grillos cantarines podían oírse como si estos estuvieran provistos de enormes y potentes megáfonos. El lugar estaba vacío y combinado con la quietud, transmitía una sensación inquietante (casi de claustrofobia, a pesar de las grandes dimensiones). Pero pronto, la calma se vería afectada de forma estrepitosa y a la vez, inadvertida. A las 9:30 exactamente, una brisa perturbó la tranquilidad. Progresivamente, la corriente de aire creció y creció a tal punto que muchos libros y papeles de allí cayeron desparramados. En cuestión de segundos y de la nada, una enorme esfera de luz deslumbradora apareció junto a un reloj de arena de casi dos metros de alto. Dos siluetas surgieron en el lugar y posaron sus cascos con elegancia sobre la alfombra.

-¿La biblioteca? -preguntó la figura más pequeña.

-Sí, a esta parte del castillo nadie viene a vigilar así que no tendremos problemas -la mayor parecía sumida en pensamientos oscuros y preocupantes y su mirada era evidencia de ello.

-¿A dónde vas? -dijo Luna. Su hermana caminó hacia un balcón de no gran tamaño. Celestia no contestó.

La alicornio blanca miró su reino extenderse más allá del horizonte. Los rayos de sol acariciaban la tierra con suavidad y ternura, permitiéndole a la gobernante admirar la belleza de la mañana. Algunas aves revoloteaban a lo lejos sin rumbo fijo, al igual que unos muy pocos pegasos que entraban y salían de Cloudsdale. Hasta los árboles del escalofriante bosque Everfree enseñaban cierta elegancia, con su porte firme, indomable y milenario… eterno. Celestia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para contener un llanto seguro. Aunque dificultosamente logró evitar el escape de sus lágrimas, no podía ocultar el dolor y el pánico que sesgaban su corazón. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y un par de pensamientos fugaces volaron por su mente. Miró nuevamente el mundo frente a ella y suplicó en silencio que todo fuera sólo un mal sueño del cual pudiera despertar. Imágenes de enormes páramos ennegrecidos y muertos inundaron su cerebro. Con sus dos pezuñas sobre la cabeza, apretó fuertemente los dientes. De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás y la volteaba.

-¡Celestia, escúchame por favor!

-Luna… -la abrazó con vigor-. Perdón por ocultarlo todo…

-¿Todo?

Rompieron el abrazo y se miraron con dolor.

-Te prometí que te contaría la verdad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo hiciste -la alicornio nocturna no comprendía el punto de su hermana.

-Y aún mantengo ese juramento, pero… -no podía continuar.

-¿Pero?

-Antes, debo disculparme.

-¿Por qué?

-He tenido que hablarte de esto desde hace mucho tiempo… Incluso desde antes de que fueras exiliada en la luna.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Celestia?

-Lo que quiero decir es que… -cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema de importancia, la lengua parecía enredársele.

-¿Sí? -la ansiedad de Luna superaba los límites.

-Esto ya ha pasado antes…

Las princesas guardaron silencio y no se quitaban los ojos de encima. La tensión en el aire era ya insoportable.

-¿Cómo que antes? -atinó a preguntar Luna.

-Esto mismo… este ataque… ya ha ocurrido.

La princesa de la noche abrió un poco la boca, denotando su incredulidad. La información le causó dolor de cabeza pero su hermana blanca no hacía nada más que mirarla con un gesto lleno de sufrimiento. Durante la fatídica noche, Celestia había manifestado esa cara repetidas veces pero esa vez, se la veía mucho más dolida. Luna se mordió el labio inferior instintivamente y aguardó.

-Ese unicornio del hospital, Rush Brown… la forma en la que lo dejaron al borde de la muerte… la columna rota… la pesadilla que viste… la criatura… todo eso está relacionado y no es coincidencia -continuó Celestia.

-Hermana, detente… -pidió cortésmente la hermana pequeña-. Vas a tener que ser MUCHO más clara si quieres que lleguemos a algún lado -tragó saliva-. Primero, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno, esa agresión desalmada no es nueva… aunque nadie lo recuerde, esto ya lo he visto antes… y tiene que ver con ese alicornio negro que vimos en el sueño.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Bueno… en un principio, cuando tuve la pesadilla, creí que era sólo eso… una pesadilla horrible pero luego, empecé a dudar y tenía que confirmar si era verdad que había ocurrido o no. Por eso yo estaba tan apurada por salir. Cuando vi la escena del crimen temí lo peor y una vez en el hospital, cuando nos mostraron cómo dejaron a Rush... bueno, las cosas se me confirmaron en ese instante… él ha vuelto.

-¿Él? -Luna aún no entendía bien. Celestia suspiró profundamente y miró otra vez el horizonte.

-Hermana mía… tengo que contarte una historia muy oscura de Equestria… una que todos ignoran. Sólo cuando la escuches, comprenderás por qué me siento como me siento. Sabrás por qué he intentado no responderte o hablar y es seguramente al terminar, tendrás millones de preguntas pero te suplico que me dejes contarte todo. Luego, te aclararé todo para que puedas entender. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Luna bajó la vista pensativa pero necesitaba conocer la verdad. Finalmente, habló.

-De acuerdo, Celestia. Cuéntamelo todo…

* * *

Los habitantes de Ponyville deambulaban exhaustos y agobiados por el calor del día. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y muchos ya se habían refugiado en sus hogares para protegerse de las altas temperaturas. Muy de vez en cuando experimentaban veranos calurosos. Por lo general, eran templados y apacibles pero esa temporada era particularmente diferente. El aire daba la impresión de estar formado enteramente de fuego, nunca habían atravesado algo parecido. Los termómetros alcanzaban con facilidad los 38°C y no daban tregua ya que parecían querer subir más. Muchos ponis cargaban consigo en sus forjas bidones de agua fresca para sobrellevar el calor. La historia era la misma en la Biblioteca, donde tres de las seis guardianas de los Elementos de la Armonía concluían un almuerzo incómodo y callado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, AJ? -Rarity miraba a la granjera quien tenía la cara apoyada en sus pezuñas. Su mirada era afligida.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí… sólo que no dejo de pensar en lo que me contaron… -la poni de campo contemplaba su plato a medio comer. Había perdido el apetito.

-Sí, es muy difícil de creer. A mí también me cuesta asimilarlo, de veras -le dijo la unicornio blanca para animarla un poco.

Spike estaba en la cocina, por lo que no podía oír la conversación de las chicas. Twilight alzó repentinamente la vista pero sin mirar algo fijo, tuvo una revelación alarmante que ignoró burdamente todo el tiempo.

-Oh no… Acabo de darme cuenta de algo… -murmuró despacio. Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa, Twi? -preguntó Applejack.

-¿No se dieron cuenta? Rarity y yo…

-¿Qué tiene? -la modista confundida la observó extrañada.

-Nos emboscaron anoche, ¿cierto?

-Sí -tanto Rarity como Applejack respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y fue casi a la misma hora, ¿no?

-Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, creo -acotó la poni blanca.

-Y fue el mismo ser, ¿verdad?

-Aparentemente, sí.

-¿Entonces, no ven la similitud? -Twilight se ponía más y más nerviosa a medida que seguía con su explicación.

-A decir verdad, no.

Somos guardianas de los Elementos de la Armonía, Rarity y yo fuimos atacadas por la misma criatura… ¿Qué tal si el que lo hizo sabía quiénes éramos?

-¿Crees que lo haya sabido? -Applejack ahora comprendía la idea.

-Es muy probable… por otro lado, no hemos visto ni a Fluttershy, ni a Rainbow ni a Pinkie, ¿qué tal si él… si él anda tras ellas también? -la maga sentía pánico de sus propias palabras.

-Pero eso no explica por qué Applejack no sabía lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. A ella no la atacaron anoche -a Rarity le quedaban dudas.

-Tal vez fue sólo una coincidencia, no sabemos si ese monstruo iba a dejar a Applejack para el después. Quizás iba a ir primero por… -y entonces, Twilight recayó en lo que estaba diciendo.

-…cualquiera de las otras tres portadoras de los Elementos… -AJ y Rarity se miraron incrédulas y luego, se fijaron en la hechicera morada. Se la veía muy asustada.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del comedor.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a las chicas… ahora -dijo finalmente Twilight. Las demás asintieron con la cabeza aún aturdidas por el revelador descubrimiento.

La unicornio violeta corrió hacia la cocina donde Spike fregaba y ordenaba unos cuantos cubiertos.

-Hola, Twilight. ¿Terminaron de comer así puedo levantar la mesa? -el dragón sonaba relajado-. ¿Qué tal estuvo la comida? Creo que me pasé con la sal, la próxima creo que usaré otra cosa como…

-Spike, vamos a salir -lo interrumpió.

-¿Ahora mismo, pero no van a probar mi postre primero? -señaló la mesada donde había una tarta de peras acarameladas de aspecto tentador.

-Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Volveremos tarde así que no nos esperes despierto.

-Oh, pero Twilight, me pasé casi dos horas haciendo esa tarta -Spike se sentía algo ofendido, había puesto mucho empeño en hacer el postre.

-No te preocupes por la tarta, la comeremos después. Lo que pasa es que… tenemos algunos asuntos que atender y no pueden esperar… cosas de Canterlot con Celestia y Luna, ya las conoces. Siempre nos toman en los momentos más inoportunos -la unicornio intentó hacer lo más creíble la mentira, aunque odiaba engañar a uno de sus mejores amigos pero no le quedaba opción-. El tren parte en media hora… -esbozó una mueca que, con suerte, aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Entonces puedo acompañarlas, tal vez terminen más rápido si voy con ustedes y las ayu…

-¡No! -Twilight dio un pequeño grito, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. Al dragón le llamó la atención ese repentino cambio de actitud en su amiga.

-¿Y por qué no? -se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como exigiendo una explicación.

-Porque… porque… -y fue justo en ese momento que la maga vio algo posarse en la ventana de la cocina que le vendría de mucha utilidad, su lechuza ayudante-. Necesito que tú y Owlicious se queden a… a… a limpiar el cuarto de huéspedes... Rarity hizo un verdadero desastre anoche, jeje… -Twilight esforzó aún más la sonrisa, esperando que su amigo reptil haya mordido el anzuelo.

Spike la miró sospechando. Al final, habló.

-Dudo que Rarity haya desarreglado la habitación, recuerda que es muy ordenada, pero si tanto insistes… buen viaje a Canterlot.

-Gracias, Spike. Nos veremos esta noche quizás… -lo abrazó cariñosamente y caminó de regreso al comedor pero la voz de su ayudante la hizo frenar.

-Cuídate, Twi… y no esperes que sobre mucho pastel, sabes que es uno de mis platos favoritos -le guiñó un ojo.

-Jaja, lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós, Spike.

-¡Adiós, y suerte!

Twilight salió de la casa, donde vio que Applejack y Rarity la esperaban bajo la sombra que proveía el gran árbol-biblioteca. Jadeaban agotadas y al ver a la poni violeta acercarse, ni siquiera se molestaron en pararse, sólo siguieron ahí, sufriendo el calor.

-Uff… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó la poni naranja entre suspiros.

-Hay que buscar a Pinkie, a Fluttershy y a Rainbow y me temo que tendremos que decirles todo. Dash tendrá que hacer a un lado su prueba con los Wonderbolts.

-Dudo mucho que le agrade la idea… -comentó Rarity.

-A nadie le gustaría que le dijeran que hay un monstruo suelto dispuesto a buscarte y a torturarte. ¿Acaso los Wonderbolts son más importantes que eso? -dijo la granjera.

-Conociendo a Rainbow, probablemente creerá que es una broma de mal gusto e irá al examen de todas formas, por eso debemos evitar que lo haga. No hay que dejar que ninguna de las seis permanezca sola -declaró Twilight.

-Entonces hay que movernos. Pinkie Pie es la que vive más cerca, vayamos con ella primero. Después deberíamos ir todas con Fluttershy y si tenemos suerte y no se desmaya, le pediremos que vuele a Cloudsdale para que advierta a Dash -Applejack trazaba una suerte de plan en su cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No podemos dejar que vaya sola, recuerda! Buscaremos otra forma de llegar a Cloudsdale pero NO DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS -reprochó Twilight.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo… ¿qué hora es? -Rarity y las demás miraron la torre del reloj a lo lejos. Las dos y media.

-Rainbow tiene la prueba el lunes a la tarde así que no saldrá de Ponyville hasta mañana por la noche, con ella tenemos un poco más de tiempo -comentaba AJ mientras las tres trotaban por las casi vacías y ardientes calles del pueblo-. Busquemos a Pinkie y expliquémosle lo que pasó hasta ahora.

-Buena idea, pero no podemos tardarnos mucho con ella, seguro que con Fluttershy tendremos para rato largo -Twilight se imaginaba las posibles situaciones que podían (o no) estar pasando sus amigas y sintió escalofríos siniestros por la espalda, parecidos a los que sintió antes de encontrarse con ese desconocido en su cocina. Rápidamente, alejó los malos pensamientos para centrarse en el camino.

Durante el trayecto, sólo se toparon con otros seis ponis igual de acalorados que ellas pero no se detuvieron a hablar, el clima no invitaba a hacerlo y el tiempo era demasiado ajustado como para malgastarlo. Al rato, las tres ponis estaban a punto de abrir la entrada de Sugarcube Corner, pero se habían detenido antes de hacerlo para unos últimos comentarios.

-Bueno, intenten parecer calmadas -pidió Twilight-. No queremos que el señor o la señora Cake se enteren de esto. Sólo los alarmaríamos y además, ya tienen demasiadas preocupaciones con sus hijos.

-Espero que no noten mi crin, está hecha horrores -chilló Rarity, mientras se acariciaba su melena la cual, a decir verdad, se veía bien dentro de todo. Mientras estuvo en casa de Twilight, se había tomado unos minutos para arreglarse antes de salir-. Siempre que me asusto mucho o me pongo nerviosa, me suceden cosas así… lo único que falta es que me salgan canas o arrugas o las dos cosas. ¿Crees que se darán cuenta de eso, Twilight? Digo, no quiero verme como…

-¡Rarity, por favor! ¡Vinimos a hablar con Pinkie Pie, no a un desfile de Canterlot o a tomar el té con Celestia! -a la poni campirana siempre la agotaban esa clase de quejas pero ese día particularmente, las sentía más fastidiosas que lo usual.

-Perdona, Applejack. Es sólo la costumbre, es todo… -la unicornio apenada pidió disculpas. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ella no lo notara y salvo por algunos cabellos fuera de lugar, Rarity se veía muy bien a comparación de sus amigas, quienes aparentaban estar muy desgastadas por las altas temperaturas.

-Chicas, dejen de pelear y entremos de una buena vez -Twilight les solicitó un poco de orden y entraron al local. La campanilla de la puerta sonó.

En el mostrador y dándoles la espalda, la señora Cup Cake ordenaba unas cuantas cajas de colores llenas de toda clase de caramelos, pastelitos, tortas, muffins, bastones de dulces… todo lo que un buen goloso (Pinkie) pudiera desear. Al oír la puerta, la dueña de la tienda se dio vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa amorosa, típica de ella.

-¡Buenas tardes, lindas! -saludó alegre.

-Hola, señora Cake. ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Twilight, quien iba al frente.

-Pues a decir verdad, más o menos…

-Oh, ¿qué le pasa?

-El calor… eso pasa. Hace años que no teníamos un verano así. De hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos un día como este. Hoy nos vimos obligados a tirar decenas de entregas porque se habían echado a perder. Y los pequeños… ellos lo sufren peor que nosotros. Si antes era un desafío mantenerlos calmados, ahora con este clima es una misión imposible. Con Carrot estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para refrescarlos pero también tenemos que salvar la poca mercadería que nos quedó.

La poni pastelera guardó varias de las cajas en una especie de recipiente con hielo bastante amplio. Twilight la miraba con cierta congoja.

-Pinkie se entristeció mucho cuando le pedí ayuda para tirar los postres a la basura. Insistió en comerlos pero al final, entendió que hoy no era un buen día para enfermarse -agregó Cup Cake, mientras cerraba la suerte de "heladera" improvisada.

-Hablando de Pinkie, ¿dónde está ella ahora señora Cake? -Rarity consultó ya que si no cambiaban pronto de tema, sólo perderían más tiempo valioso.

-Está en su cuarto y me llamó la atención que hoy casi no ha salido. Ha estado ahí varias horas. Si quieren verla, pasen -señaló una escalera detrás del mostrador. Para ser sincera, me tiene algo preocupada. No ha tenido muchas ganas de hacer nada, la noté algo decaída.

-Veremos qué le pasa. Gracias por la atención, señora Cake y un saludo para el señor Carrot y los niños.

-No hay problema, querida.

Las tres amigas escalaron los peldaños hasta encontrarse en un pequeño (y algo pequeño) pasillo que sólo tenía sólo una puerta al fondo. Estaba entreabierta. Se acercaron sin provocar mucho ruido y terminaron por entrar al cuarto de Pinkie. La poni rosa se encontraba sentada sobre la cama y miraba por la ventana con un gesto vacío. Aunque escuchó la puerta rechinar un poco al abrirse, no prestó mucha atención a sus amigas. Cambió de posición para apoyarse con sus patas delanteras sobre la cama, así, podía estirarse un poco más. Seguía sin dirigirle la vista a las ponis. Las ventanas dejaban entrar un gran torrente de luz que iluminaba toda la habitación y a través de la cuales, se tenía una vista muy amplia de varias calles de Ponyville. Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Terroncito, estás bien? -preguntó la poni naranja con cierta consternación. Pinkie Pie se dio vuelta para mirarlas por primera vez.

-Hola chicas, yo estoy bien, ¿y ustedes? -respondió.

Había algo raro que Twilight, Rarity y Applejack notaron. Su amiga fiestera no sonaba… normal. Bueno, no había mucho de normal de Pinkie pero esa vez, era algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Su voz se oía casi apagada, sin la típica energía infinita que tanto caracterizaba a esa curiosa poni. Sin embargo, lo que también llamaba la atención era que su cabello no se había vuelto liso y de color rosa grisáceo. Mantenía ese tono chillón y esos rulos indomables pero su actitud reflejaba otra cosa. No tenía la cara divertida que siempre llevaba pero tampoco era una expresión triste como la que tenía el día que todas faltaron a la segunda fiesta de cumpleaños de Gummy. Era una cara… vacía, casi carente de emociones. Por un momento, pareció que Pinkie atinó a ofrecerles una sonrisa inadvertida a las chicas pero tampoco era la clase de sonrisas que ellas estaban acostumbradas a ver (de oreja a oreja). Esta pasaba desapercibida y apenas se notaba la curvatura en sus labios. Las tres ponis se miraron confusas de reojo.

-¿Qué les pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué tan calladas? -aparentemente, el misterioso "estado" de Pinkie las había tomado con cierto asombro. Tal era que enmudecieron unos momentos.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que te notamos un poco… diferente -dijo Rarity, pensando qué palabra debía elegir al final de su oración.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, por lo general, si venimos a visitarte, nos recibes con alguna clase de fiesta improvisada -agregó Twilight.

-Sí, pero hoy… ¿cómo decirlo? no me sentía con muchas ganas de hacer eso. Lo siento si esperaban otra cosa -la dicción de Pinkie no cambió en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, hablaba con suma calma.

Ninguna de las ponis daban crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste, no es así? -preguntó Applejack.

-Sí, lo hice. ¿Acaso esperaban una fiesta? ¿Quieren que les prepare una? -la oferta de la guardiana de la risa no se oyó muy animada pero tampoco triste ni forzada. Parecía un tono neutro total.

-No, está bien. Gracias -contestaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Como digan. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Vinimos a hablar un poco. ¿No es mucho problema, verdad? -consultó Twilight cada vez más preocupada por su amiga rosada.

-No. ¿De qué quieren hablar? -les dio la espalda y contempló nuevamente la ventana.

-De anoche… -Applejack habló con seriedad.

-¿La fiesta? ¿Acaso salió algo mal? -seguía sin ver a sus amigas.

-Cariño, míranos por favor -pidió lo más cortésmente posible Rarity, como era una de sus especialidades. Pinkie hizo caso, manteniendo la cara inexpresiva.

-Nada salió mal en la fiesta. Te dijimos que te luciste y eso no lo niega nadie -explicó la hechicera lila-. Nos referimos a algo que pasó después de eso… después incluso de acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-¿Qué pasó? -se la oía desinteresada.

Las tres camaradas se miraron.

-Pon mucha atención Pinkie… Esto que vamos a contarte es de mucha importancia y hasta ahora, sólo nosotras tres lo sabemos. Y creemos que también te concierne a ti… -continuó Twilight.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

Tanto la modista como la maga narraron sus historias lo mejor que pudieron y procurando no dejar ningún detalle importante sin contar. Applejack sólo se había limitado a escuchar los relatos nuevamente, aún sin poder creer que algo así fuera posible. Por su lado, Pinkie Pie no daba signos de reacción. No se la veía ni alterada ni asustada.

-…y decidimos venir aquí, porque creemos que esa cosa puede estar persiguiéndonos a las seis. Pinkie… puede que todas estemos en un gran peligro así que tuvimos que venir a advertirte -Twilight concluyó la explicación.

Después de unos minutos reflexionando en silencio, Pinkie habló.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con Rainbow y con Fluttershy?

-Vamos a contarles lo que pasó, desde luego. También deben saberlo -dijo Rarity.

-¿Y después de eso?

-¿A qué te refieres, Pinkie? -inquirió la unicornio violeta.

-Ya entendí que van a decirles la historia a las otras dos pero quiero saber, ¿qué tienen pensado hacer luego? Si lo que me dijeron es verdad, no veo cómo ayudará que las seis sepamos esto. No creo que esa "bestia" que ustedes dicen deje de acechar sólo porque estemos al tanto de la situación.

-Tres cosas. Primero, y para responder a tu pregunta, planeábamos darle aviso a Celestia y a Luna de esto para que nos ayuden. Segundo, la bestia es real aunque no nos quieras creer y tercero… queríamos preguntarte algo más. -Twilight explicó en forma muy resumida mientras que Pinkie Pie la escuchaba sin demostrar mucho interés.

-¿Qué?

Las chicas miraron a la erudita con nerviosismo.

-¿No te pasó algo parecido a nosotras anoche? -pero la hechicera creía conocer la respuesta.

-No, nada. Igual que a Applejack, parece que esa "criatura" también se "olvidó" de mí -Pinkie sonó casi socarronamente.

-No sabemos si se olvidó o qué. Pensamos que puede venir a buscarte a ti y a las demás, por eso vinimos a advertirte… y a decir verdad, yo creo que sí vino anoche, Pinkie…

Rarity y Applejack miraron a Twilight con gestos indescifrables. No se esperaban esa clase de afirmación.

-¿En serio lo crees? -la poni rosa se cruzó de brazos y la observó con la misma cara vacía-. ¿Acaso me ves lastimada?

-Pinkie Pie, tú no eres así. Nunca lo fuiste… Creo que esa sombra vino y… te hizo algo diferente. No vino a herir físicamente. Creo que cambió tu personalidad…

-¿Cambió mi personalidad?

-Sí, y lo hizo sin que te dieras cuenta. Por eso estás actuando como si siempre hubieses sido así. Te lavó el cerebro, Pinkie. Vino y te convirtió en algo que no eres. Te transformó en otra poni.

-Es interesante que pienses eso, pero yo nunca cambié y nadie transformó nada por lo que no puedo entender por qué se tomaron la molestia de venir a molestarme con esa estupidez -la voz de la poni no se alteraba. La diseñadora y la vaquera sólo contemplaban incrédulas la escena y estaban a punto de responder a los gritos pero Twilight las detuvo. Si están tan apuradas, déjenme decirles que todas estas idioteces son una pérdida inútil de tiempo.

-¿Lo ves, lo ves? Él hizo todo esto… se llevó a la verdadera Pinkie y nos dejó… contigo -las palabras sonaron durísimas-. Tú no eres Pinkie, sólo te ves como Pinkie.

-No sé por qué sigues diciendo eso. Ya te expliqué que siempre hubo una única Pinkie Pie, ¿ahora vienes a mi casa y tienes las agallas de llamarme impostora? ¿Para colmo frente a mis invitados?

Pinkie señaló el rincón de la habitación con una pata, apuntando hacia nada en particular. No era más que una esquina vacía. Su cara seguía inmutable.

-No, no, no. No quise decir eso, digo… Lo que quise decir es que… -Twilight midió sus palabras antes de seguir metiendo más la pata -…te ayudaremos a volver a ser quien eras, Pinkie… y es una Pinkie-promise. -estiró su brazo para hacer el ritual clásico de su amiga pero se quedó esperando en vano. Su amiga sólo la miró con indiferencia y permaneció con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, Pinkie… -Rarity lloró ante la reacción fría de la poni seria. Applejack la consoló lo mejor que pudo. Su mirada era descalificadora.

Sin decir nada más, Twilight se arrojó sobre la a la estática Pinkie Pie para abrazarla pero esta no hizo nada más que quedarse quieta como una estatua.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras a buscar a Fluttershy y a Dash? -le murmuró al oído-. Aún podemos ayudarte…

No respondió. La maga dio un suspiro leve y continuó.

-Ve a mi casa y espérame ahí, por favor… Veremos qué hacer y te juro que hallaremos la solución, Pinkie. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

No respondió.

La unicornio rompió el abrazo para encontrarse con ese rostro hueco y frío. Al verlo, Twilight recordó a la Pinkie Pie gris creada por la magia de Discord… pero no era igual. No estaba ante una poni agresiva y cruel sino más bien, ante una que compartía el mismo aspecto que su amiga pero definitivamente era algo diferente. Ese semblante duro e inalterable le hacía sentir desesperanza en su alma. ¿Qué tal si no podía hacer nada? ¿Había perdido a esa poni graciosa y llena de vida para siempre que solía conocer y admirar? Temió que esa criatura de sus pesadillas le hubiera arrancado irremediablemente el espíritu a su compañera para dejarlas con un ser… helado y desamorado. Rezó por estar equivocada, deseaba fervientemente que la realidad fuera otra pero ya se lo había aclarado así misma en su cocina: "Demasiado real para ser mentira...". Tenía que seguir adelante y suplicar por encontrar la solución a todo.

-Vámonos, chicas. Tenemos que buscar a Fluttershy…

-¿No vas a venir con nosotras, Pinkie? -preguntó Applejack, quien también se sentía penada por su amiga. Su voz temblaba.

Pero no dijo nada. Twilight negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía sentido insistir.

-Creí que debíamos permanecer juntas -dijo la unicornio blanca.

-Tenemos que hacer una excepción sólo por esta vez -le respondió Twilight para luego dirigirle una mirada triste y a la vez enojada a Pinkie-. Hay que seguir adelante…

-Ten mucho cuidado entonces, ¿oíste Pinkie Pie? -fue como una clase de reproche mezclado con advertencia por parte de Rarity.

Las ponis se despidieron de su amiga y regresaron al pasillo de la escalera. Twilight iba por detrás y se detuvo de golpe sin que las otras lo notaran. Una descarga de electricidad descendió por su columna y le transmitió un frío repentino a nervio de su cuerpo. Las otras ya se encontraban bajando.

-Pierdes el tiempo… -se escuchó un sonido horripilante en su mente.

Lentamente, se volteó y sólo se encontró con Pinkie, que la miraba fijamente con la misma mueca inexpresiva que mantuvo todo el rato. Aún reposaba sobre la cama, inmóvil.

-¿Pinkie?

-Vete… -dijo ahora de una forma casi dura y algo agresiva. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así.

Twilight la miró y, automáticamente (o casi involuntariamente), reanudó su marcha hacia la escalera, mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba lentamente tras de sí, sin que nadie la tocara.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Spike terminaba de guardar el último plato seco y limpio en su alacena correspondiente. Era una tarea repetitiva y una de las que menos le gustaba, prefería dedicar ese tiempo para cocinar o para leer algún libro sobre gemas. Se sentía algo aburrido estando solo en la casa. Más allá de la compañía de Owlicious (que pasaba bastante desapercibida), el dragón disfrutaba estar rodeado de sus buenas amigas. Reflexionó en las palabras de Twilight que había oído apenas media hora atrás.

-Asuntos de Canterlot… -pensó en voz alta y escuchó un pequeño ululato que provenía detrás de él. Se giró y vio a la lechuza sentada en su percha que lo miraba con esos mismos ojos penetrantes y algo escalofriantes.

-Lo sé… ¿no te parece raro?

La mascota emplumada ululó nuevamente.

-Digo, parecía muy apresurada y nunca se ha negado a recibir mi ayuda. Es muy extraño, ¿no crees?

Owlicious volvió a producir ese sonido característico e igual al anterior. No se movía de su lugar. Spike se apoyó los brazos en la cintura y miró por la ventana, vislumbrando el calcino exterior donde ya no quedaba casi nadie.

-Ya le preguntaré cuando vuelva… -decidió pasados unos minutos de meditación-. Por ahora, tenemos que ordenar el cuarto de Rarity. ¿Me das una mano… o un ala? -pidió al búho.

Este voló y se posó sobre el hombro del dragón y juntos, caminaron a la habitación de huéspedes. Al abrir la puerta, se llevaron una sorpresa que dejó a Spike boquiabierto.

-Rarity no es capaz de hacer esto.

El colchón estaba caído, fuera de la cama. Las sábanas se desparramaban por todo el suelo, ligeramente empolvadas pero muy, muy arrugadas. La almohada colgaba de la ventana, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado con fuerza. Miró la mesita de luz caída y con los cajones fuera de lugar. Los libros que se guardaban dentro yacían tirados y con las páginas muy arrugadas. Daba la clara impresión que la unicornio blanca le había dado una patada sin intención mientras dormía.

-Qué desastre… -murmuró levantando con cuidado los restos de un espejito roto que había caído del mueble.

Owlicious ululó.

-Sí, ya sé que son siete años de mala suerte pero yo no lo rompí. De hecho, esto debe haberse roto anoche… tendré que buscarle varios tréboles de cuatro hojas a Rarity -rio-. Mejor limpio esto.

El dragón morado regresó a la cocina pero no logró encontrar ni la escoba ni la pala.

-¿Dónde la dejé? -se dijo, girando en círculos.

La lechuza lo picoteó con suavidad en su rodilla izquierda, pidiendo su atención. Spike lo vio salir volando y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de Twilight. Sin perder el tiempo, lo siguió y en cuestión de unos segundos, los dos se hallaban en la habitación de la unicornio.

-¡Ahá! Sabía que la había dejado por aquí -. El reptil pudo ver el palo de la escoba sobresalir por debajo de la cama de Twilight. Se agachó y tomó lo que buscaba pero antes de ponerse de pie, clavó fijamente sus verdes ojos en algo que le interesó.

Junto a la escoba y camuflada con la oscuridad, se dio cuenta que había una tabla sobresaliente del suelo. Spike la tocó y reparó que estaba muy floja y que podía moverse sin mucho esfuerzo. No lo pensó dos veces; levantó el tablón suelto y vio que debajo había un pequeño bulto cuadrado guarecido en la oscuridad. No era muy grande, pero destacaba en ese hueco que emanaba un desagradable olor a humedad. Lo sacó cuidadosamente y se encontró con que era una caja de madera lisa, de color ébano y sin detalle alguno. Nunca la había visto antes (considerando que el dragón sabía todo lo que se guardaba en esa casa). Tenía mucho polvo encima pero unos surcos limpios sobre la superficie daban a entender que había sido manipulada recientemente. Un candado de bronce con poco brillo mantenía la tapa de la caja cerrada.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto esto? -preguntó Spike a Owlicious, quien negó con la cabeza.

Apoyó el pequeño cofre sobre la cama y dedicó unos minutos a analizarlo con la vista fija y los brazos cruzados. Por su mente volaban miles de ideas posibles sobre el contenido y en cierta forma, se molestó.

-¿Por qué Twilight me escondería algo? -fuera lo que fuera, si estaba guardado en una caja bajo llave y tan bien escondida, era algo que la hechicera no quería que Spike supiera que tenía. El dragón indagó sobre la idea y le hizo experimentar algo de tristeza. Se sentía mal ya que nunca le ocultaba secretos a su amiga pero… ¿por qué lo hacía ella?

-¿Qué tiene que ocultarme? -dijo enojado mientras tocaba el candado-. Yo nunca le escondo nada, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso yo le guardo secretos a Twilight, o escondo cosas a sus espaldas? -miró a Owlicious buscando una explicación que lo ayudara a tranquilizarse. La mascota sólo hizo otro ademán de negación.

-No es justo -seguía jugueteando con el cerrojo de la caja-. Después de todo lo que hago por ella… ¿me esconde cosas?... ¿a mí?... ¿a su Asistente N° 1? -ahora sonaba indignado.

El búho ululó y Spike lo miró con una expresión molesta.

-¡Pero simplemente no es justo!

El ave volvió a "contestarle".

-¿No es de mi incumbencia, dices? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo sí le dije que amaba a Rarity. Nunca le mantuve secretos ni le mentí al respecto y ocultarle cosas, mucho menos.

Nuevo ululato.

-No, Twilight nunca guardaría algo "sin importancia" bajo llave. Lo que hay ahí… no debe ser cualquier cosa.

Owlicious seguía discutiendo con su amigo en su misterioso idioma. A decir verdad, cada sonido emitido por el pájaro era exactamente igual al anterior pero el dragón lo entendía perfectamente.

-Pero si lo abro… Twilight seguro se enfurecerá y empeoraremos las cosas… -el búho lo miró, como regañándolo.

-Bueno, "empeoraré" las cosas… ¿así te gusta más? ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

La lechuza caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y, con su ala, lo invitó a salir. Spike miró la caja con bronca en los ojos y suspiró.

-De acuerdo… tú ganas, pero hablaré de esto con ella. Me debe una buena explicación. Si me tengo que quedar con los brazos cruzados, te garantizo que no será por mucho.

Owlicious voló escaleras abajo. Spike guardó la caja en su lugar, tomó la escoba y la pala que había venido a buscar, le dio un último vistazo a la habitación y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta muy lentamente, pero…

¡PAM!

Con una muy violenta patada, el dragón entró nuevamente al lugar y se lanzó por debajo de la cama. Corrió bruscamente la tabla suelta, sacó la caja y la puso sobre un mueble. En menos de un segundo, oyó aleteos aproximarse. De un portazo, cerró la puerta con llave.

-Lo siento, Owlicious… ¿Olvidé decirte que después de Rarity, la curiosidad es mi máxima debilidad? -bromeaba mientras escuchaba los débiles golpes provenientes del otro lado.

-No te preocupes, será sólo una miradita rápida, lo prometo -soltó una risa casi maliciosa y contempló el pequeño cofre.

-Veamos que tienes aquí… -tomó la caja entre sus garras con cuidado pero con decisión como quien protege un tesoro preciado.

Insertó uno de sus afilados dedos en la abertura de la cerradura y, a modo de llave, giró su garra hacia la izquierda y luego, hacia la derecha reiteradas veces. Los golpes de la puerta seguían sin descanso pero Spike los ignoró, concentrándose aún más en su trabajo. Movió sus falanges una y otra vez hasta que oyó un débil "clic" que lo hizo sentir victorioso y emocionado. Llegó el momento… el dragón violeta abrió la tapa en un rápido movimiento y sus delgadas pupilas se dilataron para dar lugar a unos ojos asombrados. El aire en sus pulmones se detuvo por un momento, al igual que su corazón.

-Twilight… no -se dijo despacio.

Cerró la caja en un parpadeo, ajustó el candado y guardó la caja nuevamente en su lugar bajo el piso de parqué. Se puso de pie y miró sus manos manchadas con el polvo del cofre. Las sacudió con asco y corrió hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla lo más rápido posible. Detrás de esta, Owlicious lo miraba muy enojado.

-No… no es lo que parece… -le comentó con agitación. La lechuza lo miraba con el ceño aún más fruncido.

-Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por las ansias -decía mirando hacia abajo. Intentaba disimular su sorpresa. Owlicious sólo le contestó con otro de sus ululatos.

-Sí, ya sé que es a Twilight a quien debo pedirle disculpas. De todas formas, perdón por haberte dejado afuera. No sé qué rayos me pasó…

El ave nocturna no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de seguir escuchando a Spike. Se dio vuelta y voló enojado de regreso a la cocina, dejando a su amigo parado solo en el umbral. Este miró el piso de madera bajo la cama donde se escondía la caja. Tragando saliva, cerró la puerta definitivamente y bajó las escaleras cuidando de no ceder ante sus nervios y procurando no sufrir una caída dolorosa. Se tenía que forzar a pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en la caja y lo que había dentro de ella.

Spike llegó a la planta baja y de pronto, sintió una molestia típica en su estómago que empezó a subir progresivamente por su pecho hasta llegar a la garganta. Infló las mejillas y con una bocanada de fuego verde, escupió una carta minuciosamente enrollada. Traía un sello grabado en cera roja con la forma de dos alicornios que se enlazaban en forma de círculo: el símbolo real de Canterlot. El pequeño dragón desplegó la misiva creyendo que así, podría centrar su atención en algo que no lo pusiera tan nervioso como la caja pero se equivocó… sólo empeoró las cosas.

* * *

_**Me voy a tomar la libertad de hacer una pequeña aclaración: la historia se divide en dos "subhistorias principales" donde cada una transcurre en un momento y lugar determinados pero que deben tenerse en cuenta para no perder el hilo del fic. Una es la de Twilight con sus amigas y la otra es la de Celestia con Luna. Pero claro, a lo largo de la historia han aparecido otras de esas subhistorias (como lo que sucedió con Ted en el capítulo anterior por ejemplo) que no tienen tanta duración pero que aún así son ciertamente importantes.  
Eso sería todo. Sólo quería aclarar esto por las dudas y por supuesto, no duden en dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mí.**_

_**Gracias por las visitas y los comentarios.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Visitando a una pegaso

**CAPITULO 10: Visitando a una pegaso**

Una joven potra de pelaje turquesa y crin blanca se encontraba sentada a la vera del camino de tierra. Se enjugaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras, a escasos centímetros, veía dos ponis ataviados con batas blancas y agachados. Estos sacaron de sus maletas negras con cruces rojas bordadas varias bolsas que contenían suero fisiológico. Rodeaban lo que parecía ser un potrillo inconsciente. La poni se mordía las pezuñas y cada tanto, se jalaba varios mechones de pelo con rabia y dolor. Junto a ella, un tercer médico intentaba consolarla; le decía que "no era nada grave", que "ya pasaría todo". El pequeño desvanecido en el suelo era atendido incansablemente por los profesionales y su respiración tendía a normalizarse lentamente. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, enrojecidos y muy agotados. Valiéndose de la siempre útil magia, los doctores lo colocaron sobre una camilla con suma delicadeza y ayudaron a poner de pie a la poni turquesa, quien seguía llorando por el débil estado de salud de su hijito. Dos de los médicos transportaban la cama con la criatura, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. El tercero seguía dialogando con la madre. "Golpe de calor repentino" alcanzó a escucharse.

-Cielos… -dijo una entristecida Applejack. Las tres se habían detenido momentáneamente a ver la escena para nada alentadora. Justo cuando estaban por ofrecer su ayuda, los ponis médicos ya habían acudido al lugar como era debido.

-Esto del clima ya ha ido demasiado lejos… y ese niño no debe ser ni el primero ni el último -agregó Rarity-. ¿Acaso Celestia no sabe de esto? ¿o es que a los pegasos se les salió todo de control?

-No lo sé, pero de seguro tanto Luna como Celestia deben de estar trabajando en el asunto. Pero aunque sea egoísta y malo, tampoco podemos perder el tiempo ayudando a los otros -respondió Twilight mirando a los doctores y la yegua alejarse en la dirección opuesta-. Los médicos se encargarán de eso. Por ahora, tenemos que seguir.

La granjera naranja y la diseñadora blanca se miraron no muy convencidas.

-Digo, miren lo que le pasó a Pinkie. Imagínense lo que puede suceder con Fluttershy… -continuó la maga.

Las tres amigas reanudaron su camino.

Curiosamente, las mentes de las chicas estaban tan concentradas en su camino a la casa de la pegaso que sólo en el momento en que se toparon con los doctores y el potrillo desmayado, recordaron que ellas también eran víctimas de los infernales rayos de sol. La temperatura parecía haber subido constantemente durante las últimas dos horas. Era muy probable que el mercurio de todos los termómetros se hubiera convertido en nada más que arena. La franja que dividía el cielo azul del camino se veía distorsionada a lo lejos a causa del calor y con cada paso que daban, Twilight, Applejack y Rarity sentían los cascos más y más pesados al punto de tener que detenerse a descansar cada minuto y medio. Esa caminata les demandaba una cantidad enorme de energía, esfuerzo y sobre todo, tiempo.

-A este paso no llegaremos nunca. Todavía nos quedan casi dos kilómetros… -Rarity sonó extenuada. De por sí, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias pero ese día era el colmo. El cielo estaba a punto de hervir hasta fundirse.

-Lo sé… -aunque sabía que debían continuar, Twilight no podía negar que su cuerpo no toleraba tal clima.

-Dulzura *jadeo*… ¿no puedes teletransportarnos *jadeo* a lo de Fluttershy? -pidió Applejack sedienta y exhausta.

-No, lo siento mucho. Si me está costando tanto trabajo caminar solamente, me temo que no podré hacer magia tan poderosa como esa. A decir verdad, dudo que pueda hacerlo sólo conmigo… -definitivamente no sonó optimista pero sus palabras eran tan ciertas como el aire humeante que las rodeaba. Las dos amigas suspiraron desilusionadas.

-Entonces no nos queda otra que seguir… -agregó la granjera sin entusiasmo alguno.

Continuaron avanzando a un paso irregular y muy lento. Sabían que el tiempo apremiaba y desperdiciarlo podría traer graves consecuencias pero las adversidades del ambiente se anteponían con firmeza, no había forma de burlarlo. Lo único que restaba hacer era armarse de fuerza y paciencia y continuar. Ya eran casi pasadas las tres de la tarde y el sol daba la impresión de seguir erguido en lo alto del cielo, como si todavía fuera pleno mediodía. No parecía tener intenciones de moverse de allí en un buen rato. Mientras eran azotadas sin tregua por los fogosos rayos, las fatigadas guardianas caminaban cada vez con más dificultades pero ya sin detenerse. Al cabo de un rato que aparentó ser interminable, una casa-árbol (parecida a la de Twilight pero un poco más chata) apareció al final del camino, donde un puente angosto cruzaba un arroyo de agua cristalina.

-Ay, lo que daría por un trago de ese arroyo… -señaló Applejack, quien se relamía viendo como los miles y miles de litros de agua salpicaban las rocas de la orilla y humedecían la tierra reseca. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había puesto a babear. El relajante sonido del riachuelo fluyendo sin parar era puro placer para sus oídos.

-Tomaremos toda el agua que queramos después de hablar con Fluttershy pero primero debemos llegar. ¿En serio vas a detenerte estando tan cerca? -inquirió Twilight.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -dijo la poni campirana dando unos pasos hacia la corriente.

-Vamos -Rarity ni se limitó a decir nada más y lo dijo con desgano. Tomó a AJ por una de sus patas y la llevó casi a rastras por el puente, aunque esta no oponía mucha resistencia ya que se encontraba en una especie de trance.

-Oh, Rarity. No te pongas así, sólo quiero algo para tomar. Además, estoy segura que tú y Twi también están sedientas, ¿no es así? -no se detuvieron para hablar, sólo caminaron por el puente sin prestar demasiada atención a los argumentos de Applejack.

-Sí, es cierto pero aun así, ya te dije que beberemos después. Sólo aguanta unos minutos, es todo -la diseñadora no la miraba. Tenía la vista enfocada en la casa de Fluttershy.

La vaquera no dijo nada más, sólo resopló frustrada y optó por mirar las nubes. Ver ese afluente sólo le causaría más sed de la que ya tenía. Tal vez, aunque fuera por unos pocos instantes, esa imagen celeste infinita sobre su cabeza, salpicada por unos cuantos nimbos suaves como algodones la ayudaría a pensar en algo que no fuera el calor infernal que atravesaban.

-Bueno… ¿están listas? -habló de la nada Twilight, rompiendo la quietud.

-Sí -respondieron las otras dos ponis.

-Recuerden que estamos hablando de Fluttershy. De seguro será muy, muy difícil.

-Haremos lo mejor posible, entonces -dijo Rarity decidida.

-Bien… espero que tengamos suerte y que no le haya pasado nada.

La poni color lavanda dio tres firmes golpes a la puerta de madera y aguardó una respuesta. Las tres sabían que Fluttershy tenía la costumbre de tomarse su tiempo para contestar el llamado así que se mantuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, esperando. Pero pasados dos minutos, se empezaron a mirar con expresiones entre confundidas y atemorizadas. Twilight llamó nuevamente pero nadie vino a abrir y sus nervios y preocupaciones se incrementaron.

-¡Diablos! ¡Abre la puerta, Fluttershy! ¡Somos nosotras! -gritó y dio unos cuantos azotes más.

No ocurrió nada salvo que unos muy pocos pájaros volaron asustados de los árboles junto al puente. Applejack miró los alrededores y notó que todo estaba más… tranquilo que de costumbre. Siempre se oían toda clase de sonidos de animales pero en aquél momento, apenas se podía percibir el trinar de las aves. No había casi nada de movimiento y el aire en el ambiente se sentía como paralizado. Las leves brisas calurosas que venían sintiendo se detuvieron por completo.

-Twilight… -la poni naranja empezó a hablar con delicadeza para calmarla pero no fue oída.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ábrete, maldita puerta! -sin meditarlo, Twilight lanzó una seguidilla de hechizos y conjuros sobre la cerradura, cada uno de un color distinto. Verde, amarillo, rojo, azul, lila, naranja, dorado pero ningún rayo cambió nada. El picaporte permanecía inmutable e inmóvil.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ABRIERAS, CONDENADA PUERTA DE PORQUERÍA! -la violencia en las palabras de Twilight no paraba de subir y alcanzaba límites insospechados. Tanto Rarity como Applejack dieron unos pasos atrás sorprendidas y con miedo. En toda su vida, nunca habían visto una reacción así por parte de su amiga. Sus cabellos morados se enredaron en una maraña desprolija, típica de alguien más que furioso.

-¡¿NO TE VAS A ABRIR, EH?! ¡¿NO LO VAS A HACER?! ¡A VER SI CON ESTO SIGUES CERRADA, BASURA! -y empezó a asestarle a la entrada de la casa brutales patadas con sus patas traseras. Ni siquiera se detuvo a recobrar el aire. Sólo golpeó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a más no poder mientras era observada con pena por sus amigas.

-Twilight, detente por favor… -rogó Rarity quien estaba a punto de llorar; sus labios temblaban. Applejack, por su parte, se tapaba la cara con su sombrero procurando ocultar su mirada de desesperación.

Por unos breves segundos, Twilight dejó escapar su otra mitad… la locura volvió a ganarle la partida a su lado razonable y lógico. Sus ojos desencajados llenos de furia y a la vez de tristeza revelaban a una poni totalmente diferente. Su pelo desalineado se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor y se bamboleaba con las sacudidas, daba verdadera lástima verla en ese estado irreconocible y Rarity y Applejack lo sabían. Se sentían insignificantes y no podían dejar de ver la escena. La puerta ni siquiera se abolló. Ni la más mínima astilla se desprendió y no daba señales de moverse lo más mínimo pero a pesar de todo, Twilight apretó los dientes con más fuerza y, triplicando sus esfuerzos, siguió reventando a patadas la puerta… en vano.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NOOOOO! -aulló la encolerizada unicornio. Corrió echando espuma por la boca frente a una de las ventanas. Estaban cerradas y cubiertas por unas delicadas cortinas de telas opacas.

Mediante su magia, Twilight hizo levitar una gran roca atorada a la orilla del arroyo y antes que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de su plan, la aventó lo más fuerte que pudo contra la ventana y se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia de vidrios rotos. La roca voló a una velocidad sorprendente.

No se escuchó estallido alguno, Todas las chicas miraron la ventana intacta y no pudieron esconder su incredulidad. El vidrio seguía igual de resplandeciente que antes y en el piso, donde deberían haber estado los restos de cristales rotos, sólo vieron un pequeño montón de arenisca.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ?! -La maga corrió junto al montículo de polvo e intentó levantarlo pero gran parte de este cayó por entre sus pezuñas.

-L-la piedra… se c-convirtió e-en… a-arena… -AJ no tenía palabras suficientes para explicar lo que acababa de ver.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTÁ PASANDO AL MUNDO HOY?! -Twilight se arrodilló, miró a los cielos y tiró de su cabello, arrancando unas cuantas hebras lilas mientras aullaba desbordada de ira. La garganta le dolía mucho.

-Se hizo polvo antes de tocar la ventana… -dijo Rarity muy despacio. Ella tampoco podía cerrar la boca. Su asombro era demasiado grande como para hacerlo.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos más que incómodos.

-Dulzura… -la vaquera se acercó a Twilight quien lloraba mirando el piso pero antes de tocarla, esta gritó.

-¡FLUTTERSHY! ¡¿POR QUÉEEE?! -la hechicera se descargó arrancando pasto y lanzándolo contra un costado.

-Tal vez… tal vez no le haya pasado nada… -comentó Rarity por lo bajo con una sonrisa exageradamente forzada y algo espeluznante. Twilight la fulminó con la mirada.

-Rarity… -Applejack no supo bien qué decir. Sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y a poner una cara triste. Una lágrima le salió del rabillo del ojo y cayó por su mejilla.

-¡Al menos intento buscar el lado positivo de todo esto, Applejack! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudas al menos?!

-¡No hay ningún lado positivo! ¡¿No viste lo que le pasó a Pinkie?! ¡Ahora le tocó a Fluttershy y ni siquiera podemos entrar a ayudarla!

-¿Entonces te vas a sentar y no harás nada?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Por qué no usas tus "dotes mágicos" y buscas la forma de entrar sin convertirte en arena, eh?

-Claro, mientras tú miras el espectáculo y esperas a que ese monstruo venga a buscarte, ¿verdad?

-¡¿No ves que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí?! Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Celestia o a Luna ahora mismo pero en vez de eso, estamos aquí intentando abrir una maldita puerta sellada cuando Fluttershy podría estar… ¿Twilight? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Las dos ponis detuvieron su discusión cuando vieron que la unicornio de lastimera apariencia se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la puerta. Por más de un minuto, Twilight se quedó inmóvil frente a esta, observándola con lágrimas en los ojos. No decía nada, sólo miraba.

-No hay caso… -dijo amargamente. Se dio vuelta y enfiló hacia el puente cabizbaja.

-Pero Twilight… ¿y Fluttershy? -preguntó Rarity aún sin comprender las intenciones de su amiga.

-Ya no hay caso… -repitió sin mirar atrás. Simplemente siguió caminando despacio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -la poni naranja se hundía cada vez más en la desesperanza.

Tardó en contestar pero al final, habló.

-No sé… no lo sé chicas… no sé nada…

-¡Pero no podemos dejar a Fluttershy! -exclamó la modista blanca.

Nadie le respondió.

-¡Nos necesita! -volvió a gritar pero Twilight ya iba a estaba a la mitad del puente.

-¡APPLEJACK, AYÚDAME A ABRIR LA PUERTA AHORA! -Rarity se giró para correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta (a pesar de su intenso cansancio) pero sintió que alguien la detenía por su hombro.

-Lo siento mucho, Rarity… -y llorando, la abrazó con fuerza.

-F-Fluttershy… n-necesita a-ayuda… -la unicornio color nieve cerró los ojos y sollozó, dejando escapar un chillido muy agudo y desconsolador.

Applejack era la única que estaba de frente a la entrada de la casa, a poco más de cinco metros. Al separarse de Rarity, lanzó un grito ensordecedor que asustó a su bella amiga blanca.

-¡TWILIGHT!

La diseñadora vio que la mirada de la vaquera estaba fija en algo detrás de ella, por lo que se volteó muy despacio. Al final, se puso a gritar al unísono.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT!

Pero la poni no volvía. Ya estaba a punto de cruzar del otro lado del puente.

-¡TWILIGHT, POR EL AMOR DE LAS PRINCESAS! ¡VEN RÁPIDO POR FAVOR! -continuaron gritando abrazadas sólidamente, contemplando eso que las mantenía atónitas e incrédulas.

Poco a poco y con pocas ganas, la hechicera violeta de mirada cansada y arruinada por el reciente llanto cambió de dirección y regresó sobre sus pasos. Los gritos de sus amigas, a pesar de ser estruendosos, se oían algo débiles a la altura del puente. Twilight llegó a la parte más alta de este, y les gritó.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieren? -preguntó con un tono de voz agotado y hasta casi molesto.

Enfocó la vista para ver a la distancia que la poni terrestre naranja y la unicornio blanca se apretaban mirando hacia la casa de Fluttershy. No paraban de gritar su nombre. Caminó unos metros hacia adelante.

-Ya no tiene sentido, chicas. Tenemos que ir… -pero antes de poder terminar su frase, divisó mejor el frente de la casa y comprendió al instante la razón de los gritos.

Sin desviar la mirada, entró a correr y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más. De por sí, durante todo el día tuvo el ritmo cardíaco en un nivel anormal a causa de la tensión y la naturaleza de las situaciones que venía experimentando pero en ese momento, en esos pocos segundos eternos, creyó que el corazón le explotaría. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba junto a Applejack y Rarity. Las tres analizaban la situación sin poder hallarle muchas explicaciones…

La puerta que en un momento parecía haber estado sellada por toda la eternidad, ahora estaba abierta totalmente.

-¿C-cómo la a-abrieron? -tartamudeó Twilight, refregándose los ojos con asombro.

-No h-hicimos n-nada… -atinó Rarity, a quien también le temblaba la voz.

-P-pero… ¿cómo?

-N-no lo sé… hace u-un i-instante estaba c-cerrada igual q-que antes -agregó Applejack, igual de nerviosa-. Cuando v-volví a ver… estaba a-así.

No emitieron ningún sonido, sólo miraron el umbral de la puerta contra la que tanto habían luchado. Ahora, dejaba ver lo que se escondía detrás. Negrura total. No se podía explicar esa clase de oscuridad, era algo nunca antes visto. Ni en la cueva más recóndita del rincón más alejado y abandonado del mundo se podría igualar eso. Era algo que hasta hacía daño a la vista. Las tinieblas del interior de esa casa era la imagen totalmente opuestas al brillo deslumbrador del día. Pero no era sólo la imagen del vacío negro lo que dejaba perplejas a las tres ponis, no. Se sentía algo más intenso también. El aire aullador y a la vez callado que emergía de la casa era en todos aspectos diferente. Frío como el más helado de los témpanos de hielo (y quizás, esa corriente era más gélida todavía). Parecía que envolvía suavemente a las Guardianas de los Elementos como un brazo afectuoso en busca de compañía. Sintieron cómo se les erizaban los pelos y la carne se les ponía de gallina mas no lograban reaccionar de ninguna forma. Petrificadas por el frío que en un instante, asesinó al calor diurno. Ansiaban saber qué se escondía en esas sombras porque las tres compartieron el mismo pensamiento aterrador… No tenían la menor idea de lo que podía ser pero de seguro, algo las observaba desde la oscuridad.

-¿Twilight? -dijo Rarity de pronto. Tenía los ojos fijos en la oscuridad.

Algo las tomó a las tres al mismo tiempo con precisión milimétrica. Fue como si el propio aire congelado cobrara vida e inteligencia propias y se lanzara de lleno sobre los cuellos de las ponis. Sólo fue cuestión de nanosegundos (tal vez menos) para que la poderosa fuerza incorpórea apretara con mucha fuerza a las chicas, obligando al aire a salir de sus pulmones de una sola bocanada. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo suficiente de gritar ya que sin esperar más, las arrastró por los aires los siete metros que las separaba de la entrada de la casa, hacia la oscuridad aparentemente infinita donde dos ojos rojos resplandecientes esperaban en el interior de la vivienda, como flotando en el vacío.

* * *

Cayeron con un ruido sordo y seco sobre el piso de madera, una arriba de la otra. Fue un golpe doloroso y sorpresivo que las dejó aturdidas y al límite de perder la conciencia. Ninguna movió un músculo, sólo se quedaron en el suelo en la misma posición en que habían caído. Pudieron escuchar el sonido de la puerta chillar detrás de ellas y cerrarse con delicadeza. El ruido metálico y lento del pestillo trabándose les causó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Encerradas.

Era curioso que, tan sólo unos minutos antes, esas mismas tres ponis que ansiaban entrar a toda costa ahora sentían la necesidad de salir nuevamente al exterior abierto. La lobreguez a sus alrededores era terriblemente escalofriante así como el aire glacial que atormentaba sus órganos. El calor infernal de Ponyville era como un milagro salido de los más bellos sueños de Celestia a comparación con esa negrura helada.

De a poco, muy despacito pero aún recostadas boca abajo, se fueron poniendo de pie una por una. Primero fue Applejack quien, antes que nada, se colocó como de costumbre su sombre vaquero aunque es preciso señalar que tuvo que intentarlo dos veces. En el primer intento, lo tiró al suelo a causa de sus trémulas y adoloridas patas. Después, le siguió Twilight quien se frotaba la cabeza sin decir nada, mientras miraba con dificultad el piso negro. Por último, Rarity tuvo que tomarse unos segundos sentada. Se frotaba el cuello con una pata y gemía de dolor mientras que con la otra, se acariciaba su cuerno. Le dolía muchísimo y no tardó en empezar a gritar.

-¡AAAAAHHH! -pero Twilight apoyó rápidamente uno de sus cascos sobre su boca. Seguía frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Shh! No tenemos que hacer ningún ruido -le susurró.

Unas gotas salieron de sus profundos ojos azules y mancharon la sombra de sus párpados que de por sí, ya estaba bastante arruinada. Asintió sin quitarse la pezuña de su cuerno.

-¿Qué rayos pasó, Twilight? -Applejack hablaba por lo bajo, dando su máximo esfuerzo para mantener el volumen de su voz lo más bajo posible.

-Él está aquí… -dijo mirando a la oscuridad.

-¿La criatura? -la pregunta de Rarity se vio amortiguada por el casco que la unicornio aún mantenía apoyado sobre sus labios pero de cualquier modo, se pudo notar claramente su preocupación.

-Diablos… diablos… diablos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -indagó la granjera furiosa.

Pero Twilight no respondió. Se quedó quieta en su lugar, dejando que su vista se adaptara a la falta total de luz, tarea que le fue difícil. El ardor en sus ojos a causa del frío intenso la obligaba a cerrar los párpados más de lo usual. Se concentró para encender esa lucecita violeta que había utilizado la noche anterior en su casa, no obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. No sintió la magia corriendo dentro de su entumecido cuerpo. En un momento, tuvo que cesar sus intentos para tratar de moverse lo menos posible porque tenía la sensación que había alguien más en esa misma habitación, guardando silencio y analizando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ella y de sus amigas.

-¿Twilight, escuchaste lo que dije? -reiteró Applejack.

«Cierto, Twilight. ¿La escuchaste? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?» -la mente de la hechicera se vio invadida de pronto por una voz horriblemente conocida para ella. Abrió los ojos de par en par, justo para sentir un aliento mucho más frío que el aire sobre su nuca. Los pelos de su crin se batieron suavemente.

-¡NOOOO! -Twilight soltó de pronto a Rarity (sí, todavía la mantenía callada y abrazada) y tropezó con Applejack. Las dos cayeron sobre sus espaldas y la maga sólo logró aferrarse con fuerza a su amiga naranja.

-¿Qué ocurre, terroncito?

-Yo… yo…

Rarity miraba sentada sin comprender nada en lo absoluto.

«Anda, diles qué te pasa» -volvió a oír en su interior.

-No… no me pasa nada -dijo mirando el oscuro sitio donde percibió la respiración.

-¿Estás segura? -ahora fue Rarity la que preguntó. Todavía se frotaba su cuerno.

-Sí, sólo creí oír… nada… no dije nada -empezó a negar con la cabeza, mirando el piso.

-¿Oíste algo? -la modista y la vaquera se miraron y mostraron claros signos de preocupación que pasaron inadvertidos en medio de la oscuridad.

-No, fue sólo mi imaginación… -se puso de pie temblando y volvió darle un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo de golpe-. ¿Qué es eso?

Sus amigas buscaron a tientas lo que Twilight señalaba pero no les costó mucho encontrarlo en medio de todo ese vacío negro. Un tenue brillo anaranjado apenas visible provenía de lo que parecía ser un pasillo al fondo. Generaba un efecto extraño a la vista, a veces resplandecía con más intensidad y otras, parecía apunto de apagarse pero se mantenía siempre igual. La luz era débil y se hallaba a unos tres metros de las amigas quienes la miraban profundamente, como si estuviesen hipnotizadas. No dijeron ni una palabra, no sólo por los efectos del aire invernal o por la oscuridad aplastante y enloquecedora sino porque ese diminuto fulgor naranja hacía más que sólo brillar, era mucho más que eso. Les trajo esperanza… En el preciso momento en que fueron secuestradas y dominadas por ese "brazo etéreo" que las lanzó sin vacilaciones a quién sabe dónde, tuvieron el horrible pensamiento que nunca jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol, que no sentirían nuevamente el fervor del día por más tórrido que fuera. Imaginaron que el fin había llegado para las tres al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, ese resplandor a la distancia atraía a las ponis perdidas que, paulatinamente, se fueron parando sobre sus cascos, sin desviar la mirada de lo único que podían ver con claridad.

-¿Crees que debamos ir a echar un vistazo? -los ojos de Rarity encerraban el reflejo de esa pequeña luz, sin intención de ver hacia otra parte.

-Bueno… es eso o quedarnos aquí -contestó Applejack, igual de embelesada.

La unicornio blanca y la poni naranja se acercaron al brillo juntas y en silencio.

-Esperen…

Se dieron vuelta y, a pesar de no ver nada, supieron que Twilight no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó la poni terrestre.

-Es que… no sabemos que hay ahí.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo -dijo Rarity, prosiguiendo con su marcha y acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo.

-Pero puede ser una trampa -Twilight mascullaba con una inquietud creciente.

-Linda… no sé si te diste cuenta pero venir aquí y quedar encerradas en plena oscuridad me da la impresión de que ya es una trampa y tienes razón, no sabemos que hay ahí pero en cualquier momento voy a enloquecer si no salgo pronto de este lugar. Lo siento pero no puedo aguantarlo -Applejack se dio vuelta y caminó junto a Rarity, ignorando a su amiga.

-¡Alto! -pero un ruido horriblemente agudo y taladrador perforó el ambiente y se extendió por todos lados, hasta el fondo de los oídos de las chicas.

Ninguna se movió. La sorpresa volvió a hacerse cargo de cada una de ellas, mientras veían como la luz crecía en intensidad y en tamaño al igual que el chillido. Una puerta se abrió muy despacio, dejando escapar de su interior una gran cantidad de luz que iluminó los estupefactos rostros de las guardianas de los Elementos. Tuvieron que taparse para que el destellante resplandor no las dejara ciegas al instante. La sensación era como si alguien que hubiera pasado su vida entera encerrado en una caverna oscurísima y que no conociera el significado de "luz" fuera obligado súbitamente a ver de frente al sol en su punto más alto y fuerte.

Constantemente, la intensidad de la luz fue decreciendo hasta alcanzar un nivel más normal. Tal vez sólo porque las ponis ya se estaban acostumbrando, no lo sabían de todas formas. Lo único que sabían es que en ese mismo momento, podían ver que a un costado de ese corredor, la puerta había terminado de abrirse por completo y la luminosidad que de allí emergía presentaba batalla a la negrura de la casa (la cual aún avasallaba todo el lugar).

-¿Todavía quieres ir? -Twilight se había acercado junto a Applejack y hablaba en un tono inaudible, mucho más débil que antes.

La guardiana de la honestidad se movió con lentitud y toscamente.

-Ya lo dije, Twilight. No puedo seguir aquí un segundo más.

-¿Entonces vas a entrar a una habitación sabiendo que la puerta se abrió por sí sola en una casa oscura que literalmente nos arrastró desde afuera?

-¿Y tú que tienes pensado hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí y esperar a que el monstruo te atrape por detrás sin que te des cuenta siquiera? Tú misma dijiste que estaba aquí con nosotras. No sé qué vayas a hacer pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí con él ni un segundo más -sonaba enojada.

-Rarity… ¿qué hay de ti? -Twilight buscó algo de apoyo en la unicornio. Ella sólo bajó la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Twi... es que no veo otra salida. Yo también me iré.

Twilight se tapó la cara al estilo facepalm. Aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de reconocerlo, ella también quería salir de esa oscuridad, avanzar hacia ese cuarto iluminado y esperar lo que fuera. No soportaba estar encerrada, rodeada por las sombras donde obviamente alguien las vigilaba bien de cerca. Ese lugar le recordaba su pesadilla. La voz profunda, el aliento, la sensación de locura y miedo descomunal… pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? -le preguntó Applejack. La maga morada la miró y habló sin rodeos.

-Quiero irme, ahora.

-Bien dicho -le dio una palmada.

Las ponis se pararon una al lado de la otra, cuidando de mantenerse lo más juntas que podían y caminaron hacia la luz con suma cautela. Guardaban mucho silencio y sólo se percibía la respiración agitada.

-Cuidado por donde pisan -advirtió Twilight.

Estaban a menos de un metro de la habitación abierta y el corazón de las tres se aceleró. Llegaron a esbozar una sonrisa de alivio, aunque no supieran lo que les deparaba ese nuevo lugar pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar perdidas y a tientas en las tinieblas. Finalmente llegaron junto al umbral de la puerta, no obstante, Applejack (que había pasado al frente) se frenó de golpe, haciendo que Rarity y Twilight se chocaran por detrás. Todavía no podían ver el interior del cuarto.

-Applejack, ¿por qué te detuviste? -consultó Rarity quien volvió a acariciarse su cuerno como venía haciendo hace rato para calmar el agudo dolor.

-Es que… esta es la habitación de Fluttershy -dijo empezando a sudar.

Las dos potras casi se atragantaron con su propia saliva y se dieron cuenta que habían olvidado completamente la razón por la cual estaban allí, el objetivo que por unos cuantos minutos pasaron por alto. Su amiga estaba en esa misma casa y no tenían la menor idea de qué podría estar ocurriéndole. Estaban concentradas únicamente en escapar de aquél lugar pero las cosas ahora tomaban otro color. Twilight recordó sus garrafales esfuerzos por entrar a la casa y salvar a la pegaso, la forma en la que luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra esa condenada puerta bloqueada y cómo esa helada fuerza sobrenatural las dejó atrapadas en aquél lugar. Esa maldita puerta que se fundió con la oscuridad y que las mantenía confinadas en contra de su voluntad, solas e indefensas ante una criatura oculta y desquiciada. Ahora Fluttershy... su habitación dejando escapar el brillo naranja. El panorama se tornó completamente diferente y tenían que decidirse a pesar de que era muy probable que se encontraran con algo… bueno, ellas lo sabían muy bien.

-Entremos -pidió Twilight.

Nadie le dirigió la palabra, simplemente obedecieron y una por una, con Applejack todavía por delante, se fueron adentrando a la iluminada habitación. Y entonces, los gritos se hicieron oír por toda la residencia, tan estridentes como pocos se han escuchado alguna vez.

-¡FLUTTERSHY! -exclamaron.

En la habitación, todo se veía igual que siempre salvo por la cama. En ella, una pegaso de pelo color amarillo, tapada con la frazada hasta el cuello se retorcía y agitaba terriblemente. Con violencia y desenfreno, Fluttershy se estaba agitando como si su cuerpo fuera víctima de un horroroso ataque de convulsiones. Se movía de una manera antinatural y escalofriante a la vista, como si millones de voltios de electricidad la estuvieran destruyendo por dentro muy lentamente. Sin embargo, no se detenía. Sólo seguía y seguía sacudiéndose, casi al borde de caerse de cabeza al piso. Mantenía los ojos y los dientes cerrados y apretadísimos, al punto de transformar lo que una vez fue la cara de una dulce y linda poni en un ser irreconocible y distorsionado por un dolor agónico. Emitía débiles quejidos lastimeros y sostenía con fuerza las sábanas. Junto a ella, sobre la mesita de noche, crepitaban varias velas.

-¡NO, FLUTTERSHY!

En dos zancadas, Twilight se puso junto a la cama y empezó a zarandear fuertemente a su amiga. Los gritos eran ensordecedores pero eso no evitó que la unicornio violeta le vociferara justo en el oído a Fluttershy, esperando una respuesta que nunca recibió. La pegaso seguía igual que antes, con esa mirada de dolor y ceño fruncido. Sus sollozos ahogados se escuchaban cada vez más quejumbrosos, mientras su cuerpo continuaba convulsionándose.

-¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR! -Rarity fue la que gritó. Tanto ella como Applejack habían llegado a su lado y sumaron sus esfuerzos para sacar a la poni de crin rosada de ese tormento.

-¡REACCIONA! -dijo Twilight, dándole una bofetada espectacular para ser vista en cámara lenta. Fluttershy inmutable no hacía más que sacudirse y chillar con los párpados más apretados que antes.

-¡VAMOS, FLUTTERSHY! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ, LEVÁNTANTE Y MÍRANOS! -AJ comenzó a desesperar y lamentarse con llantos reprimidos. Se la pasaba agitando a Fluttershy en el costado de su cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar pero sólo obtenía la misma reacción. Quejidos y temblores que parecían aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡NO TE DEJES VENCER! ¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ! -gritó Twilight. Alzó su pezuña derecha y apuntó al estómago de la poni dormida. Nunca se perdonaría por aquello que planeaba hacer pero no le quedaba otra opción más que estamparle un puñetazo y rogar que funcionara.

-¡Perdóname, Fluttershy! -articuló en voz baja-. Lo lamento muchísimo…

Con todas sus fuerzas, la hechicera estrelló su casco en el vientre de su amiga y lo hundió fácilmente unos cinco centímetros. Ella nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerle daño a alguien, mucho menos si se trataba de lastimar físicamente. Jamás supo lo que se sentía herir y esa noche conoció la sensación por primera vez. Durante los cortos instantes que le tomó ejecutar el feroz golpe, pudo notar como una rabia aunada con aberración se expandían por su cuerpo. Estaba furiosa y poseída por un odio desconocido. Detestó lo que estaba haciendo… detestó lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor… detestó todo lo que vivió desde la madrugada hasta ese momento… ella se detestó así misma. Mientras su puño se hundía un poco más en el abdomen de la pegaso, flexionándolo como si estuviera hecho de goma, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sintió unas cuantas líneas de sangre bajar hasta su barbilla y caer en la frazada de la cama.

Rarity y Applejack dejaron de sacudir a Fluttershy para detenerse a ver horrorizadas la agresión de Twilight. Una acción sin precedentes que las dejó frías y sin palabras. La unicornio violeta desistió de hacer fuerza pero no retiró la pezuña de su lugar. Sólo la matuvo ahí, tiesa y temblorosa. Poco a poco, se dio permiso para abrir los ojos y comprobar si su espantoso intento había resultado… pero nada. Otra vez, inútil y sin sentido resultó ser la última opción que le quedaba. Se quedó mirando como Fluttershy se agitaba y gimoteaba entre las sábanas con su inalterable cara de sufrimiento. Pero no era un dolor causado por el puñetazo, no. Todo seguía exactamente igual que antes salvo por una voz que reapareció inadvertidamente en su subconsciente, como una serpiente que se abre paso entre la arena para volver amenazante a la superficie.

«¿No te parece hermoso? La sensación… esa adrenalina corriendo por todo tu cuerpo después de golpear a alguien. El placer de lastimar a alguien que amas… bellísimo»

-¡NOOOO, YA DETENTE! ¡¿CUÁNDO NOS VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ?! ¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO VAS A SEGUIR, MALDITO?! -exclamó, asustando mucho más a sus amigas.

Se hizo un silencio opresor que sólo era opacado por los quejidos de la dormida Fluttershy.

«Permíteme responderte personalmente»

Desde el pasillo negro, se alcanzaron a escuchar uno ruidos muy débiles pero la quietud de la casa permitía oír hasta los latidos del más diminuto ratón. Eran claros e iban en aumento. Rarity cayó de rodillas y miró el umbral de la puerta donde la oscuridad se tragaba todo y a todos.

-No… no otra vez… -lloraba en silencio e ignoraba el dolor de su cuerno.

Nadie la miró porque ya lo sabían muy bien.

Los sonidos huecos de las pisadas empezaron a resonar más fuerte y seguían un ritmo constante y pausado.

-Se acabó todo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Applejack sin moverse de su lugar.

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron los pasos aproximarse desde el lado izquierdo de la galería. Ya no podían sentir a Fluttershy detrás de ellas quien seguía retorciéndose sin parar cuya frente sudaba a mares.

Todo sonido en el aire desapareció en un instante y por un momento sumamente pequeño, tan delgado y casi inexistente como la línea que separa el pasado y el futuro pero a la vez, tan grande e infinito como la existencia misma, la felicidad, el amor y el calor en el mundo se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Alguien entró a la habitación.

* * *

_**Acá va otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier comentario o sugerencia que deseen hacerme, los invito como siempre a dejarme sus reviews. Gracias por las visitas, les mando un abrazo grande a todos.**_


	11. El gran engañador

_**Antes que nada les aviso que este capítulo es algo largo y bastante hablado así que les sugiero que lo lean con detenimiento. Que tengan muy buena lectura, nos vemos abajo...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: El gran engañador**

Junto a una fuente de agua clara en el medio del parque del pueblo, dos pequeños unicornios se divertían… de una forma muy particular, por no decir rara o estúpida.

-Vamos Snails, no me digas que ya no puedes más -desafío Snips.

-Sólo dame un segundo Snips -respondió el poni delgado. Sus ojos giraban con aspecto mareado, tenía la lengua afuera y la cabeza empapada.

-Como quieras, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Snails tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y sumergió la cabeza entera en el agua, salpicando a su amigo quien también estaba bastante mojado. No pasó más de un minuto cuando el poni salió de la fuente inhalando exageradamente e hiperventilando.

-50 segundos. Cerca, pero todavía no me alcanzas jaja, buen intento -Snips se burló.

-No lo creo -dijo Snails de una forma extraña antes de escupir dos monedas relucientes-. Encontré dos bits; hoy es sábado y todavía no es mediodía así que son en total unos 70 segundos. Creo que esta vez te gané yo, jeje -sonrió.

-Oh… estúpidas reglas -se quejó el unicornio pequeño dando una pequeña patada al piso.

-Son tus reglas Snips; además tú sacaste una roca con moho hace un rato y eso son casi 40 segundos de premio.

-Nah, ya me aburrí de esto. Hagamos otra cosa -pidió.

-Podemos volver a contar las hojas de los árboles.

-Ya lo hicimos como tres veces hoy, no tengo muchas ganas de contar 832.994.812 hojas otra vez.

-¿Traes goma de mascar? Podemos aparecer de nuevo en "El Potro Libre" -Snails empezaba a volverse insoportable.

-No, lo siento; anoche me comí las últimas 20 cajas que me quedaban. Iba a dejarte algunas pero es que estaban muy ricas -y cuando terminó, eructó una burbuja rosa y pegajosa que se fue volando y se perdió en lo alto del cielo radiante.

-¿Y qué pasó con las canicas que dejé en tu casa el otro día?

-¡¿En serio eran canicas?! Ups… creí que habías dicho "gomitas" -Snips eructó nuevamente pero esta vez, no salió nada. Se palpó el pecho y continuó apenado.- Mañana te consigo unas nuevas, lo prometo.

-Bueno, entonces voy a seguir metiéndome en la fuente. Hoy hace mucho calor… -dijo Snails sacudiéndose el exceso de agua de su crin y salpicando a su compinche.

-¡Ah, deja de hacer eso!

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó agitándose aún más.

-¡Eso!

-Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? -y golpeando la superficie del agua, Snails le lanzó un tremendo chapuzón a Snips.

Ambos rieron y continuaron salpicándose agua para apaliar el tórrido aire que los envolvía y que parecía ir en aumento. A pesar de que eran tan sólo las diez y media de la mañana, el clima anormal se hacía notar en cada rincón del parque. Algunos renacuajos de la fuente daban pequeños saltos en el aire a causa de la agitación pero regresaban enseguida. Las pocas nubes dispersas por el cielo se movían muy suavemente por sobre las cabezas de los unicornios quienes se sentaron silenciosamente en la hierba.

-Estoy aburrido… -comentó Snails jugueteando con el césped.

-Yo también -respondió su amigo desganado. Levantó la mirada y dirigió la vista hacia unos cuántos árboles.- ¿Y qué tal si le pedimos a aquél poni que venga a jugar con nosotros?

-¿Quién?

-Ese, el que está allá -señaló Snips sin levantarse.

Snails se hizo sombra con el casco derecho para ver mejor y divisó la figura de alguien parado entre los árboles pero no podía contemplarlo en detalle.

-No lo sé Snips, sabes que me gusta mucho jugar igual que tú pero la última vez que invitamos a alguien, nos golpearon, se rieron de nosotros y se fueron… y todavía me duele el "lugar" donde Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon me pegaron -se frotó uno de los flancos.

-Pero tal vez hoy tengamos suerte. Adelante, llamémoslo -insistió el pequeño poni.

-Como quieras pero si nos vuelven a golpear, será tu culpa.

-Confía en mí.

Los dos volvieron a mirar hacia la arboleda en busca del desconocido pero para su sorpresa, ya no había nadie allí. Se quedaron callados escudriñando el sector pero no pudieron encontrar al poni.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que nadie quería pasar el rato con nosotros -dijo Snails decepcionado y con ojos entristecidos.

-Ya no te quejes y vayamos a buscarlo; quizás todavía esté aquí.

-¿Y a quién buscamos exactamente? -resonó una tercera voz desde atrás.

Ambos ponis se giraron sobresaltados y se toparon con una oscura figura encapuchada de arriba abajo que, con facilidad, los duplicaba en altura. Se hallaba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Tanto Snips como Snails se sorprendieron y no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. El asombro que sentían era tan grande como el ser ante ellos. Quisieron responder pero sólo balbucearon cosas inentendibles, manteniéndose quietos y atentos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No van a decir nada, ni siquiera un saludo? -preguntó el desconocido con una voz relajante y hasta casi adormecedora.

-Eh… ehhh… yo… nosotros… ehhh… patata… ehhh… ehhh… ¿ya dije "eh"? -Snails intentó articular al menos una frase pero hablar en estado de nerviosismo no era su fuerte. Snips, por su parte, estaba mudo y había empezado a transpirar pero no por el calor.

-Mejor empiezo yo. Hola, ¿cómo están? -habló el poni amigablemente.

-H-h-hola… E-e-estamos b-b-bien. G-g-gracias por p-p-preguntar -la voz del unicornio naranja sonaba atragantada.

-Pues no suenan muy bien ¿Seguros que están bien?

Ninguno habló por unos segundos.

-S-sí, sólo que... e-es la p-p-primera vez q-q-que a-alguien n-nos pregunta e-e-eso -respondió Snips.

-¿Tienen idea de porqué puede ser eso? -la pregunta del encapuchado resultó inesperada.

-Pues… nunca hemos pensado en eso -los compañeros se miraron y comenzaron a relajarse.

-Jaja, no hace falta que contesten, fue sólo una pregunta retórica -dijo jubiloso.

-¿Reto-qué? -soltó Snails con pura sinceridad.

-Jajaja ¡Así se habla, esa es la actitud! -empieza a acercarse-. Sólo fue una broma, Snails.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -pero el otro no contestó. Sólo siguió caminando hacia ellos.

-Usted no es de por aquí ¿no? -preguntó Snips, retrocediendo un paso al igual que su amigo.

-Podría decirse que sí… y no. Es una larga y tediosa historia, créanme.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -consultó Snails.

-Buena pregunta ¿Cómo crees que me llamo? -ya estaba parado exactamente en frente de los niños.

-No lo sé -los dos ponis se sentían cada vez más confundidos.

La criatura los miraba fijamente pero su rostro, oculto en las sombras de su capucha permanecía en anonimato como todo el resto de su cuerpo; ni siquiera podían verse sus ojos ni su boca.

-Pueden llamarme como quieran, adelante. Cualquier nombre vale, usen la imaginación -dibujó un arcoíris en el aire.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de ambos compinches y reaparecieron sus miradas de intranquilidad que se tornaron en rostros nerviosos como cuando a alguien le hacen la pregunta más incómoda de su vida.

-Ehh… -pero Snails no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el sujeto que tenía en frente.- Usted es un señor muy, muy alto… -expuso para cambiar rápidamente el tema de conversación mientras esbozaba un sonrisa entre tonta y temerosa.

-¿Señor? ¿Acaso me llamaste "señor"? -la voz se volvió de pronto dura, ronca y molesta.

-S-sí… señor -las patas del poni delgado trepidaban sin control. Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Snips se ocultó asustado detrás de su amigo y espiaba apenas asomando la cabeza.

En un segundo, del interior de sus gruesas prendas negras, dos grandes pezuñas emergieron, sujetaron al unicornio con firmeza y lo inmovilizaron frente al desconocido. La situación se tornó mucho más dramática y complicada de lo que ya era. Las expresiones usualmente tontas de los dos camaradas ahora eran de puro temor y sus ojos brillaban humedecidos como implorando piedad. El ser con su cabeza aún escondida en la oscuridad de la capucha lo analizaba fijamente. Su mente se llenó de una infinidad de pensamientos y de imágenes con tan sólo ver la cara de los espantados unicornios.

-Señor… -dijo al fin observando pensativo hacia otro lado-. Señor…

Los pequeños petrificados lo miraron sin decir nada.

-Nadie me ha llamado así antes, nunca.

-¿Cómo? -Snails, por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente desconcertado. Snips tampoco podía ocultar su confusión.

-A decir verdad, me gusta. Es un título interesante -indicó con más ánimo.

-¿Señor? -preguntó el unicornio verde saliendo de su "escondite".

-Sí, me gusta cómo suena ¿y a ustedes qué les parece, amiguitos? -se agachó para mirarlos más de cerca (si eso era posible).

-Pues… la verdad… no sé qué decir… -Snips tragó saliva y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Snails.

-Jaja, tranquilos. No tienen por qué sentirse presionados. Estamos entre amigos después de todo -el comentario del gigante se oyó bastante tranquilizador. Terminó por darles unas palmadas amistosas e imprevistas.

-Escuché por ahí que les gusta la magia, ¿no es así? -curioseó.

Los rostros de los amigos se iluminaron ante la palabra y sus muecas de miedo fueron reemplazadas en un segundo por sus usuales caras risueñas y a la vez tontas. Olvidaron inmediatamente lo acorralados que se sintieron un instante atrás. La magia que en ellos era tan poco útil y nada interesante siempre les resultó motivo de diversión pero sólo cuando esta era realizada por otros unicornios infinitamente más hábiles, como era el caso de Trixie o de la propia Twilight y nunca dejaban pasar la oportunidad de presenciar un buen espectáculo.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Nos encanta! -exclamaron risueños.

-¿Qué les gustaría que haga?

Abrieron la boca, manifestando una enorme sorpresa.

-¿Oíste lo que yo oí Snails? -Snips se veía atónito y muy feliz.

-Sí, ¿verdad que es raro? -le respondió atolondradamente.

Se abrazaron.

-Nunca antes nos han preguntado algo así -el poni regordete le comentó al monumental individuo. Continuaba sin poder contener la emoción.

-Así que nadie les pide sus opiniones. No puedo explicarme por qué ¿Qué les parece eso? -dijo el desconocido.

-Bueno… ahora que lo pienso muy pocos ponis nos dirigen la palabra -ambos unicornios se quedaron en silencio pensando en esas palabras y sus miradas fueron entristeciéndose poco a poco.

-Pues en realidad creo que ninguno lo hace -agregó Snips.

-¿Ninguno? Es curioso que lo mencionen; en un reino donde todos son conocidos por la amabilidad y la bondad, nadie quiere saber lo que ustedes piensan ¿no es así? -el oscuro ser permanecía relajado a la hora de hablar.

No contestaron.

-Piénselo un minuto, no hay apuro. ¿Creen que los ponis saben algo que ustedes no?

Snips y Snails observaron la oscuridad en la capucha, donde debía estar la cara de su interlocutor.

-Ustedes lo dijeron, ningún poni les dirige la palabra y es por una única razón que deberían saber, por más duro que sea.

Y la verdad apareció ante los niños y los iluminó en muchísimos aspectos. Una verdad que estuvo frente a sus narices todo el tiempo pero que nunca pudieron ver hasta ese preciso momento. Era como si conocieran el mundo por primera vez… como si descubrieran la manera en que funcionaba realmente todo. Los trataban de idiotas y siempre lo ignoraron. Todo el tiempo fue igual y siempre se repetía la misma historia; los dejaban de lado porque no eran más que unos pobres incompetentes y tarados, menospreciados por el mundo. Sí, se tenían a ellos mismos pero fuera de ello, no tenían amigos, ninguno. Todo por esa razón tan obvia que los hizo sentir mucho peor. Se consideraron la mayor escoria sobre la faz de aquella tierra colorida donde de pronto, las cosas parecieron volverse grises sólo para aquellos dos unicornios desdichados. Y claro, una oleada de preguntas se avecinó en sus estrechas mentes; sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por aquella voz perturbadora y a su vez, comprensiva.

-Es horrible descubrirlo después de tanto tiempo pero tristemente, las cosas son así. A veces te toca la buena vida y otras, el camino difícil.

Los niños lo miraron. La cara de Snails lo delataba, estaba a punto de llorar y Snips no se quedaba atrás tampoco.

-Pero de vez en cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad de hacer un cambio, de acabar con la injusticia y los malos tiempos. El secreto está en encontrar esa oportunidad y saber aprovecharla… y heme aquí para ustedes.

-¿Por qué está usted aquí, señor? -preguntó el poni naranja. El nudo en su garganta le causaba dolor.

-Vine a ayudarlos -respondió con sobriedad.

-¿Pero por qué a nosotros? -Snips ya tenía densas lágrimas en todo el rostro. Su voz sonaba desgarradoramente dolida.

-Porque los necesito para que me ayuden. Ustedes son los únicos que deben hacerlo.

-¿Nosotros?

-Snails… Snips… dije que vine a ayudarlos y eso haré. Quiero ponerlos en otro punto de vista, donde los ponis vean lo importantes que son ustedes dos. Ya se dieron cuenta de que nadie los respeta y en más de una ocasión, se han aprovechado del noble espíritu que tienen. Quiero que los recuerden y aprecien… porque ustedes se lo merecen más que nadie. Después de las burlas y ofensas que han recibido, todos verán lo equivocados que estaban cuando los repudiaron.

-No lo sé; no recuerdo que los ponis nos ofendieran -empezó Snails.

-Simple. La mayoría de las veces, lo hacen de la forma que más daño causa: a espaldas.

Nuevamente, el enorme poni sacó de sus ropas oscuras aquellos dos grandes cascos y tocó la punta de los cuernos de Snips y Snails.

Un millón de escenas aparecieron ante los ojos de los amigos que lagrimeaban como cascadas. En más de una ocasión, vieron a muchísimos ponis de Ponyville que ni conocían. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja cuando ellos pasaban. "Idiotas", "imbéciles", "retrasados", "tontos", "subnormales", "zopencos", "tarados", "malditos cretinos". Esas y miles de frases similares atestaron las imágenes de toda clase de ponis enojados. A veces aparecían algunos de sus compañeros de clase que rompían en pedazos sus útiles escolares cuando ellos no miraban; "no sé quién lo hizo, creo que fue Nightmare Moon, jajaja" y se marchaban riendo mientras Snips y Snails se quedaban pensando en vano y sin hacer nada, mirando sus cosas rotas. En otras ocasiones, algunos ponis de la escuela les lanzaban bolas de papel con pegamento a sus melenas, sin que se dieran cuenta. Hasta Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon les arrojaban balones con fuerza directo a sus caras y se iban corriendo, susurrando más insultos hirientes. Hubo un momento en que incluso, entre todo ese torbellino de recuerdos, apareció Trixie, quien llevaba el amuleto del alicornio colgando. "Los dos idiotas más patéticos que la gran y poderosa Trixie ha visto en toda su esplendorosa vida. Deberían desterrarlos a la luna de una buena vez".

Así, una y otra vez aparecían una infinidad de situaciones muy doloras de ver que ponían en ridículo a los dos unicornios pero lo más triste de todo, lo que los destrozaba por dentro y los hacía sentir aún peor es que nunca se daban cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Las escenas se desvanecieron y de nuevo tenían al prominente encapuchado frente a ellos; ya los había soltado.

Lloraban sin poder contenerse, así como sus lamentos escapaban de las grietas en sus corazones. El mundo ante ellos se vino abajo y tras minutos de sufrimiento, recapacitaron muy dificultosamente en aquellas imágenes; notaron la dolorosa verdad en cada momento. No podrían regresar al mundo sabiendo lo que todos pensaban de ellos y una vez calmados, sólo se les ocurrió una pregunta muy simple.

-¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo nos ayudarás? -Snails se secó las muchas gotas saladas que humedecían su barbilla; miró atentamente al extraño a pesar de no ver rostro alguno bajo ese manto.

-Si en verdad quieren saberlo, necesitaré un sólo favor: ¿les gustaría venir conmigo? -les tendió una de sus relucientes pezuñas negras, invitándolos a seguirlo.

Pero no se movieron ni hablaron, sólo lo miraron con más desconfianza.

-Usted nos mostró la verdad y no sabemos si estar agradecidos o realmente enojados -inició Snips-. Pero si nunca nos han querido, ¿cómo lo harán ahora? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Snails asintió.

-Déjenmelo todo a mí, yo sé exactamente qué hacer -respondió.

-Entonces haga lo que tenga que hacer. Ya no puedo seguir pensando en todo esto. Los ponis que creímos que eran nuestros amigos… ¿Son sólo una mentira? ¿Nuestras vidas son una mentira? -las palabras del unicornio naranja resonaron duras y fuertes en todo el parque, dejando al descubierto un nuevo Snails; uno con los ojos más abiertos.

-Yo les garantizo mi ayuda. Últimamente, las cosas están empezando a cambiar para todos; lo que deberían preguntarse es… ¿quieren cambiar? -mantenía el brazo extendido.

Snips y Snails se miraron en silencio, inseguros.

-Pero claro, todo queda a elección de ustedes. Pueden volver a contar las hojas de los árboles, tragar chicle o a contener la respiración todo el tiempo que quieran; por otro lado, pueden venir conmigo y revertir la opinión del mundo. Es su decisión.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -se interesó Snips.

-Primero, acompañarme a ver a alguien muy especial. Después… ya hablaremos con más calma-el poni esbozó por primera vez desde su llegada una sonrisa espantosa, invisible para los dos pequeños.- ¿Están interesados entonces?

Mas permanecieron callados y reservados ante dudosa proposición. El silencio volvió a reinar en el parque; las aves habían dejado de trinar y el viento se detuvo al instante, podía sentirse perfectamente cómo la temperatura subía sin parar y cómo las nubes sobre ellos se alejaban del lugar casi hasta despavoridas.

-¿Hay algún problema? -habló por fin el desconocido, Snails fue el primero en contestarle.

-No podremos hacerlo…

-¿Y por qué piensas que no?

-Todos los ponis tienen razón, somos unos inútiles. No podemos hacer lo que usted dice señor. No somos más que unos buenos para nada -se lamentó.

-Muchachos, ¿en serio creen que eso es razón suficiente para detenerlos? -comentaba seriamente.

Los amigos lo miraron entristecidos pero curiosos.

-Muéstrenle al mundo de lo que realmente son capaces y verán cómo todos cambiarán sus opiniones acerca de ustedes.

-¡Pero aunque lo acompañemos sólo seremos una carga! -alegó Snips.

-Pues no esperen de pie a que los acepten por lo que son, sino por lo que los demás quieren que ustedes sean -hizo una pausa sólo para verlos-. Ya conocen la verdad y tristemente no cambiará a no ser que demuestren lo contrario. Si siguen pensando así seguirán siendo nada más que una carga, tal como dicen.

-¿Qué quieren los demás de nosotros? -preguntó Snips.

-Es muy fácil, ellos quieren que cambien. Aunque no lo aparenten, nadie ama ni acepta a alguien que es diferente. ¿Por qué creen que Zecora casi no tiene amigos?

Pensaron con más dudas volando por sus cabezas.

-Pero… no sé si quiero cambiar -dijo de pronto el poni naranja.

-Yo tampoco -acotó el otro.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, después de todo, les dije que esto era decisión de ustedes. Sólo espero que estén seguros de que lo elijan. Hasta siempre chicos.

Y dándose la vuelta, empezó a marcharse haciendo que su tapado negro ondeara al ritmo de sus pasos. Sin embargo no podía observarse ni la más mínima parte de su cuerpo cubierto, era como si la holgada capa no quisiera que alguien lo viera. No alcanzó a recorrer los diez metros cuando recibió un llamado atolondrado a sus espaldas.

-¡Espere por favor, no se vaya! -gritó uno de los potrillos.

-¿Si? -preguntó sin voltearse y sonriendo aún más. Era una mueca tan extensa y deformada que fácilmente desgarraría en dos las comisuras de los labios de aquél que intentase imitarla. Un gesto enfermizo que se mantuvo fuera de vista en lo profundo de la capucha lleno de dientes teñidos de rojo.

-Tal vez… tal vez sí… quizás podemos intentarlo… pero díganos por favor ¿en serio es posible cambiar? -Snips temblaba al hablar.

Sin prisa, el individuo se acercó nuevamente a los chiquillos confundidos y se sentó frente a ellos. Con un ademán silencioso los invitó a hacerlo lo mismo y lo obedecieron. Empezó a hablar con un tono paternal.

-Al principio les hice una pregunta que no me contestaron, ¿recuerdan cuál era?

Snips y Snails intentaron recordar pero pasados unos minutos lo miraron con señas de no poder acordarse.

-Les pregunté si les gustaba la magia y qué querían que hiciera, ¿lo han decidido ya?

Ninguno se esperó esa clase de pregunta, que los tomó con cierta sorpresa. Emocionados, entraron a debatir un montón de opciones posibles, una más loca (e idiota) que la anterior. El bullicio que alcanzaron a crear era tal que ya ni podían entenderse. Finalmente desistieron de sus tontas discusiones para tomar aire y simplemente le dijeron al extraño:

-No sabemos.

-Jaja, no hay problema. Siempre es difícil decidirse en esa clase de aspectos; yo les tengo una sugerencia que podría interesarles.

Ambos compañeros se acercaron a él mucho más interesados.

-Es algo que les será de ayuda si quieren cambiar -con señas, les pidió que se acercaran más a su rostro cubierto. Su mueca oculta se extendió y retorció mucho más allí en el anonimato.

-¿Qué es? -preguntaron ansiosos; volviendo a dejar de lado toda la serie de sensaciones de temor y confusión que venían atravesando.

-Un regalo -les murmuró antes de ponerse de pie.- pero, para dárselos, les pido por favor que vengan conmigo.

Nuevamente, el enorme poni asomó su una de sus patas y se las tendió como había hecho minutos antes. Esta vez Snips y Snails ni se detuvieron a pensar, sólo lo sujetaron con ambas pezuñas diminutas. En sus rostros se podía ver la llama de la esperanza revivida que aquella misma criatura había extinguido y vuelto a encender con sus propias palabras. La criatura se disponía a tachar un punto más en la larga lista de su mente.

-Sujétense amigos, las cosas van a ponerse algo ligeras -les advirtió en un tono alegre.

Los dos unicornios quedaron estupefactos como pocas veces lo habían estado en sus vidas. Por detrás de aquél "señor" de pesados atuendos oscuros se desplegaron rápidamente un par de alas monumentales que parecieron emerger de la nada. Tenían un aspecto que ellos nunca habían visto en alguien, eran algo sin igual tanto en tamaño como en apariencia. Parecían las alas de un murciélago que, de extremo a extremo, sencillamente superaban los cinco metros de envergadura; eran fibrosas y de un color negro un poco traslúcido aunque eso no impedía que se vieran la infinidad de venas y vasos sanguíneos palpitantes que vibraban sosegadamente al compás de la profunda respiración de ése ser; las arrugas y pliegues de piel (si así podían llamarse) se repartían en la enorme superficie membranosa y daban la impresión de ser antiquísimos. En las puntas de cada ala resaltaba un prominente hueso sobresaliente de la propia carne negra, muy similar al colmillo de un dragón, sólo que este parecía mucho más viejo.

-Eso… no me lo esperaba -dijo Snips incrédulo, Snails asintió con la boca totalmente abierta.

Las alas se movieron un metro hacia arriba tomando impulso y en menos de una milésima de segundo, descendieron violentamente y golpearon el suelo. La fuerza extraordinaria empujó al individuo por los cielos junto a los pequeños ponis que sintieron cómo la piel de sus caras se iba hacia atrás sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Las corrientes fortísimas de aire les hacían llorar los ojos y vieron los nubarrones a su alrededor salir disparados lejos de su trayectoria. Viajaban a tal velocidad que empezaron a experimentar una sensación de ardor horrible en todo el cuerpo producto del rozamiento con el aire mientras que el encapuchado, sin dejar de agitar sus alas, miraba hacia arriba donde el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y a teñirse de algunas estrellas.

Subir les había tomado apenas unos dos segundos y, rozando la frontera entre el cielo y el espacio infinito, el individuo corrigió su curso bruscamente y empezó a volar en picada de regreso a Equestria. Ahora iban mucho más rápido que antes y ni Snips ni Snails tuvieron tiempo de ver que estaban cada vez más próximos a destrozarse contra el suelo.

100 km: empezaban a divisarse las millones y millones de hectáreas de hierbas y formaciones rocosas esparcidas a lo largo y a lo ancho del mundo.

50 km: los lagos se hacían más nítidos y los cirros volvían a apartarse despavoridos de ellos; daba la impresión de que estaban perforando el cielo a una velocidad que haría de la Sonic Rainboom un chiste de mala gracia o un mero insulto.

20 km: las montañas parecían diminutas pero empezaban a crecer y ellos no paraban de gritar.

10 km: ya podían ver Ponyville y la ciudad de Canterlot que, desde esa altura, no era más que unas manchitas insignificante; pero poco les importó, sólo siguieron aullando y llorando.

4 km: las primeras aves que pasaron junto a ellos salieron despedidas hacia los costados, perdieron el balance y cayeron al vacío inconscientes; el poni negro tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo mientras Snips y Snails se tapaban los ojos y balbuceaban frases incongruentes.

2 km: Ponyville se veía cada vez más próximo y la velocidad no disminuía. Aquél misil con alas rió desaforadamente sin quitar los ojos de su objetivo.

1000 metros…

750 metros…

500 metros…

375 metros…

200…

150…

100…

80…

65…

40… los quejidos de los niños empeoraron.

30…

20…

10… y cada vez más rápido.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1 metro…

* * *

Dos figuras envueltas en la penumbra del vasto salón se hallaban sentadas en dos enormes sillones enfrentando lo que era, por lejos, la peor noche que hubieran vivido. La tensión y los nervios en el aire eran asfixiantes pero no se podía evitar un ambiente así; las dos hermanas solitarias en la biblioteca se analizaban sin pestañear. La menor, de melena como el estrellado y reluciente firmamento nocturno, se contenía en sus ganas de tomar a Celestia por los hombros; quería sacarle toda la verdad antes de que la impaciencia y el miedo vencieran su juicio… eran las 9:45 de la mañana y el inusualmente excesivo calor matutino empezó a presentarse como nuevo invitado.

»Ocurrió hace muchos años -comenzó por fin la princesa blanca a quien se le notaba su dificultad para hablar-. Ese día y los muchos que siguieron jamás los voy a olvidar por más que quiera hacerlo. Están grabados con fuego aquí -se señaló la frente- y daría cualquier cosa por dejarlos atrás, perdidos en el pasado.

Luna la escuchaba con suma concentración y no dejaba de verla.

»Todo empezó aquí mismo en Canterlot y era una noche como cualquier otra, exactamente igual a las anteriores e idéntica a esta. Fue una noche que marcó un antes y un después en la historia de Equestria; las atrocidades que ocurrieron en aquellos tiempos oscuros no son capaces de ser imaginadas ni por el lado más cruel de Discord. Sólo años y años de muertes sin sentido…

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Luna al ver que Celestia se había detenido.

»En la puerta del hospital de Canterlot, justo a la medianoche, apareció el cadáver de un unicornio… pero eso no era lo peor. La forma en la que los médicos hallaron ese cuerpo fue inexplicable para todos; al igual que Rush Brown, ese poni tenía toda la columna vertebral hecha pedazos pero con la diferencia que aquél llevaba muerto poco tiempo y para peor, varios ponis que estaban en el hospital lo vieron llegar al lugar. Había caído del cielo allí mismo en la entrada, el pánico empezó a cundir y la mayoría huyeron despavoridos. Lo único que pudieron hacer los doctores de turno era darme aviso a mí, a la policía y a todos los demás cirujanos que allí estaban. Yo llegué enseguida cuando me enteré de la horrenda noticia; no podía creer que algo así fuera verdad pero lo que vi en el hospital, esas imágenes traumatizantes llenas de sangre por doquier, eran iguales a las de hoy. Para mí, nuestra visita de hace unos minutos fue como regresar al pasado y revivir todo prácticamente de la misma forma.

-Celestia… -comenzó la hermana pequeña pero Celestia le pidió que hiciera silencio.

»Y no se pudo hacer nada, los doctores determinaron que cuando entró al quirófano ya llevaba varias horas fallecido. Aparentemente, no fue una muerte instantánea, sino que estuvo agonizando mucho tiempo antes de morir; tenía golpes brutales y varias heridas profundas de puñaladas a lo largo del cuerpo.

La princesa nocturna se imaginaba la situación casi como una calcomanía de lo que había visto en el hospital de Ponyville.

»Cometí mi primer error, dejé que absolutamente todos supieran la verdad. Al día siguiente pedí a cada poni de Equestria que viajara a Canterlot para dar a conocer el trágico evento y decretando que a partir de ese momento, la tarea de llevar al responsable ante la justicia sería una general dirigida hacia todos. Nunca habíamos presenciado algo igual y como muy estúpida, pensé que esa sería una "buena solución". Por un momento de veras creí que el que había cometido ese asesinato se vería intimidado si tenía a todo el reino buscándolo pero sólo fue una delirio infantil mío. Todos los pueblos y ciudades entraron en alerta máxima y, aunque no teníamos la menor idea de quién rayos había hecho esto, empezamos a buscar a algún sospechoso.

Celestia tragó saliva sabiendo que todavía le quedaba mucho que explicar. El pánico comenzaba a dominarla muy progresivamente. Luna atendía con muchísima atención y estaba al borde del sillón.

»Al día siguiente del primer crimen volvió a ocurrir algo horrible. Tres jóvenes pegasos mujeres en Cloudsdale aparecieron violadas y degolladas en una esquina al amanecer. Sin embargo nadie había visto nada, ni la más mínima señal o pista del agresor. Ahora teníamos tres víctimas más de una violencia inexplicada, sin huellas ni nada que nos ayudara a seguir el rastro. Me transmitieron la noticia mientras yo estaba en Canterlot, organizando los equipos de búsqueda; recuerdo que en esos grupos participaban desde los más experimentados soldados hasta algunos unicornios adolescentes que recién terminaban la escuela de magia. Cuando me enteré de lo que ocurrió, difundí la voz desde el castillo y hacia todo el resto del Equestria para que los ponis supieran las malas nuevas. Estuve al borde de sufrir un ataque al corazón ese día.

Hizo una nueva pausa y prosiguió.

»El mundo entero enloqueció de furia, cuatro eran los muertos y todavía no aparecía nadie responsable así que las investigaciones y los sondeos policiales se triplicaron en cantidad y esfuerzos. En tanto, yo también me sumé a las búsquedas y trataba de dar mensajes de aliento y consuelo a las familias de los fallecidos. Ningunos de esos pobres ponis superaban los 30 años… ¿Te das cuenta de eso Luna? Unos jóvenes llenos de futuro ¿masacrados? ¿En qué mente cabe eso? O mejor dicho… ¿a qué clase de enfermo se le cruza por la cabeza asesinar? El máximo crimen… y sólo eran el comienzo.

-¿El comienzo?

Celestia empezó a llorar pero con la voz agotada y la garganta adolorida siguió hablando.

»Dos días, ya sumábamos cuatro bajas y sí, sólo era el comienzo de algo que nadie podía esperarse. Esto no se podía prever en ningún sentido; homicidios sin sentido en tan sólo 48 horas sólo podían ser la obra de varios ponis. De seguro un grupo de inadaptados sociales locos que, para llamar la atención, se dedicaban a matar inocentes. Esa versión se esparció en seguida entre todos y la necesidad de atrapar a aquella pandilla era imprescindible. Debo confesar que hasta yo me convencí a mí misma que esa era la única respuesta razonable. Nadie podía llevar a cabo tales masacres en tan poco tiempo y no dejar ni una maldita huella, ¡NI UNA! Eran crímenes "perfectos" a falta de una palabra mejor. Mas el tiempo seguía su marcha… y al amanecer, dos cadáveres más aparecieron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos más?! -chilló la princesa azul.

»Exacto, dos más. Me acuerdo bien de ellos porque al verlos, uno sentía cómo el alma se partía en pedazos muy pequeños. Eran sólo dos ancianos inofensivos; un unicornio y un poni terrestre y cuando los vi personalmente, lloré más que cualquier otra vez en mi vida. Parecía que dormían pero en sus ojos cerrados, se podían ver sus últimas expresiones de horror que imploraban piedad antes del azote final. El dolor y el miedo seguían grabados allí muy claramente en sus caras mientras que sus cuerpos, magullados a espantosos golpes, estaban llenos de moretones gigantes y con decenas de huesos rotos. Los habían encontrado en la habitación que compartían en el acilo de Trottingham y al igual que en los casos anteriores, nadie encontró nada. No hubo ningún testigo; todos los que estaban pasando la noche allí, en el supuesto momento en que se dieron los asesinatos, dijeron que no oyeron ni el más mínimo ruido. Mientras todos dormían, dos vidas más se extinguieron para siempre. Sólo afirmaron que al despertar, el aire se había enfriado de una forma inexplicable y que tardó muchísimo en volver a la normalidad, ni siquiera con las estufas al máximo.

-Igual que en el sueño… -susurró Luna para sí.

»Así es, igual que en el sueño… pero seguíamos con las pezuñas vacías y a pesar de que los grupos de rastreo volvieron a incrementarse, todavía no teníamos ni un condenado sospechoso. ¡SEIS MUERTOS EN TRES DÍAS SEGUIDOS! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ERA ESO POSIBLE?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Y lo que definitivamente afectó a cada poni de Equestria, lo que hizo que la ira y el deseo de venganza incontenibles fueran acallados por el pavor y la desesperanza fue lo que pasó al otro día! ¡CINCO PONIS MÁS MURIERON! Unos vecinos hallaron en el patio trasero de una casa de Fillydelphia a cinco amigos, todos de 19 años nada más. ¡ESTABAN TIRADOS EN EL CÉSPED DESPELLEJADOS DEL CUELLO HACIA ABAJO! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LA CANTIDAD DE SANGRE QUE CIENTOS DE TESTIGOS VIERON ESE DÍA?! ¡Los que los vieron vomitaron apenas llegaron a la escena! ¡YO TAMBIÉN!

La hermana menor se quebró, apoyó la cara en sus cascos y empezó a llorar. No podía contenerse más. Celestia, llena de rabia, respiraba agitadamente y se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos desencajados e irreconocibles. Tuvieron que tomarse unos minutos para recomponerse.

»Nunca me imaginé que algún día pasaría eso… nunca vi tanta sangre… litros y litros escurriéndose por doquier… todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, esa era la única explicación; no era posible que a un rejunte de psicópatas se les ocurriera hacer algo así. ¡¿Cuántos ponis se necesitan para someter y hacerles eso a cinco adolescentes que sólo estaban de fiesta?! No tenía sentido por donde lo analizaras y eso no era todo. Con la propia sangre de los muchachos, se podía ver un mensaje muy claro escrito en las paredes de la casa: "NUNCA ACABARÁ… ONCE MENOS". ¿A qué te hace acordar eso?

Luna tembló pero se quedó callada.

»El mensaje en la sangre fue la portada de todos los diarios, tal como lo habían sido los cuerpos de los días anteriores. El misterio se apoderó de la conciencia de cada habitante de Equestria y los grupos de búsquedas se disolvieron ese mismo día; ya nadie quería saber nada al respecto. Pensar en los responsables de esos eventos monstruosos los empezó a aterrar. Si siete de todas las víctimas habían sido asesinadas en sus casas, ¿qué seguridad podían tener los demás ponis? Se vinieron en mi contra y me acusaron de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por mucho que buscaba, por más empeño que ponía, no podía seguir un rastro inexistente… pasé noches en vela de aquí para allá pero todos mis esfuerzos era inútiles, hasta las Guardias tanto Diurnas como Nocturnas dudaron muchas veces si debían serme leales ya que no podía darles las respuestas que querían porque ni yo sabía quién o quienes podían estar detrás de todo eso.

-No lo puedo creer…

»Y como dije, el tiempo seguía su marcha indetenible. Durante el resto de la semana, más cuerpos fueron apareciendo en distintos puntos del reino. Desde las concurridas calles céntricas de Manehattan hasta los campos abiertos y vacíos que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, decenas de ponis fallecidos brotaban casi del nada y, para variar, ninguna pista… sólo mensajes morbosos y sangrientos: "NUNCA ACABARÁ". Decapitados, incinerados, desmembrados, apuñalados, abusados e incluso peores. En cada lugar al que iba, esperando toparme con al menos UNA señal, me encontraba con pobres criaturas masacradas de formas tan asquerosas y violentas que me daban ganas de suicidarme… quería dejarlo todo, tomar una navaja y acabar con el dolor de una buena vez.

-Ay Celestia… ¿en serio? -la princesa no daba crédito a sus oídos mientras seguía sollozando.

»Me arrepiento mucho de haberlo pensado pero aquellos días eran una tortura tras otra y mi mente se llenó de pensamientos que nunca creí posibles de idear. Simplemente no dejábamos de descubrir ponis mutilados en todas partes; era como una fuente inagotable de muerte. Casi todos los días encontrábamos al menos un nuevo fallecido y debo decir al cabo de un tiempo descubrimos cierto… patrón.

-¿Patrón?

»Sí. Siendo sincera, era muy pero muy raro que en un día no hubieran asesinatos pero gran mayoría de los que se registraron compartían los mismos aspectos horribles: columnas vertebrales rotas y heridas punzantes profundas. Después de cinco meses sin tregua y con más de 750 ponis fallecidos, vimos que casi 500 cadáveres llegaban a las morgues con esas características.

A Luna se le revolvió el estómago y sintió la bilis ácida trepar por su esófago y quedarse allí.

»Pero hubo un día en que todo fue diferente... el día en que nos dimos cuenta con qué estábamos lidiando después de todo ese tiempo. Hubo un cambio repentino que nos dejó sorprendidos pero que nos trajo algo de alivio; bueno… sólo en un primer momento. Era un viernes por la madrugada y yo estaba en la morgue del hospital de Canterlot dándole el pésame a uno de los forenses; aparentemente, uno de sus hijos había sido víctima de los homicidios y fue a parar justo allí. Sentimos que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta y, aunque estaba abierta, nadie entró. El doctor abrió y lo que vimos fue como un golpe certero directo a la cara o como un balde de agua helada. Allí en el piso del hospital había un pegaso aullando de dolor y cuando digo que se veía casi igual que Rush, no te estoy mintiendo Luna… estaba ante nosotros gritando por ayuda y llorando con todas fuerzas, al borde de la muerte.

-¿Qué hicieron?

»Lo llevamos al cuarto contiguo y el doctor llamó a más compañeros suyos; yo no pude entrar pero pasadas unas cuantas horas (que se me hicieron eternas) los médicos salieron y me dijeron que no podían hacer absolutamente nada. Ni la anestesia funcionaba y su magia era inútil en aquel paciente ¿No te parece increíble que todo resulte tan igual a lo que vimos hace un rato? ¡No eran capaces ayudarlo y tampoco pude hacerlo ese día! Los gritos de ese muchacho jamás los voy a olvidar… se escucharon por todo el condenado hospital y te juro que quedaron grabados allí en las mismas paredes por semanas, el eco parecía no acabar nunca. Esa noche tuve que amenazar al propio doctor de guardia para que me dejara hablar con ese poni; la información que pudiese darme sería imprescindible y al final, entendió y me dejó pasar a la habitación.

Celestia se frotó la cara varias veces con una de sus pezuñas en un endeble esfuerzo por quitarse la pesadumbre. Siguió narrando su historia.

»Ese chico habrá tenido unos 25 años cuando mucho y sus ojos definían a la perfección el dolor y la angustia. En aquella época la "anestesia" no era más que cloroformo y ni así había podido pegar un párpado, estuvo consiente bajo el escalpelo todo el tiempo y los medicamentos para calmarle el dolor no surtían efecto; la magia tampoco podía salvarlo de esa situación espeluznante ¡Y no se me ocurría qué demonios decir! ¡¿Acaso que se "pondría mejor"?! ¡NO! Sólo pude preguntarle cómo pasó todo y quiénes le habían hecho eso.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó.

»"No quiénes… sino quién", eso fue lo primero que me dijo casi como un sabio maestro que corrige a su alumna inepta. Él lloraba y lo mejor que pude hacer era imitarlo. Sangraba por la boca con cada palabra que decía y pude ver cómo su alma quería dejarlo atrás de una buena vez y lo único que podía hacer era ponerle toda mi atención. Explicó que, en plena madrugada, él estaba regresando a su casa de la panadería donde trabajaba porque uno de sus hornos se había descompuesto y tenía que buscar unas herramientas. Volviendo ya con lo que buscaba, dijo que sintió que la noche a su alrededor se congeló de repente sin esperarlo. Me contaba que el frío en su interior le causaba mucho dolor y que, en un momento que él no recordaba, se había detenido en medio de la calle vacía a gritar por ayuda. Esperó unos cuantos minutos y dijo que vio a alguien acercarse por una de las esquinas pero no era el socorro que él esperaba, era otra cosa completamente distinta. Narró todo sin omitir ningún detalle y cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras, sólo una cosa se me viene a la mente.

-¿Cuál?

-La máscara…

* * *

**_Uff... me llevó bastante tiempo hacer este en particular jaja._**

**_Hola a todos, sé que hace bastante que no actualizaba la historia pero me vi forzado a hacer una pausa para reorganizar ideas y, principalmente, porque la facultad me viene dando fechas y fechas de exámenes... es bastante probable que los tiempos cambien y que me lleve más tiempo actualizar pero no he olvidado la historia, no.  
Pasando a otro tema, quiero mostrar mi más profundo agradecimiento al usuario Volgrand, quien ha hecho un maravilloso review de "El ataque de la bestia" en su podcast Volgrand: Música y fandom (spreaker punto com /user/5615814/ ep_9_concurso_y_fics_y_la_bestia) y les recomiendo que lo escuchen, es muy bueno. De nuevo, le agradezco muchísimo su opinión al igual que las de todos ustedes.  
En cuanto a este nuevo capítulo, originalmente iba a ser un poco más largo pero tuve que cortarlo antes. Ya lo voy a continuar.  
Algo más antes de despedirme... hace unos días subí el one-shot corto "Tempestad" para disculparme por todo el tiempo que me tomé para actualizar esta historia; espero que pasen a echarle un vistazo y a compartir su reviews._**

**_Eso sería todo por ahora... gracias por las visitas y los reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	12. Celestia los odia a todos

_**Por primera vez desde que empecé la historia les dejo un tema para "ambientar"...**_

_**watch?v=7PyvU9iSq50**_

_**Disfruten.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Celestia los odia a todos**

»Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos lo que ese pegaso intentaba contarme, su dolor le impedía explicar bien y yo tenía infinidad de preguntas que hacer así que tuve que adentrarme en sus recuerdos para contemplar personalmente todo lo que había ocurrido. Hasta la fecha, me arrepiento de no pedirle permiso; nadie permite que alguien más husmee en sus pensamientos así como así pero no había tiempo, simplemente me adentré en sus memorias y me encontré en una de las calles de Ponyville (qué coincidencia ¿no crees?). Era noche cerrada y aquel mismo pegaso se encontraba acostado en el suelo protegiéndose del frío extremo (y otra coincidencia más…), miré hacia la esquina y ahí lo vi… acercándose como si nada.

-¿El alicornio? -preguntó Luna con angustia.

»El alicornio… el mismo que apareció en mis sueños de anoche y el mismo que tú viste. La escena del pegaso era EXACTAMENTE igual que la pesadilla, yo no podía hacer nada y tenía que limitarme a mirar lo que pasaba. Allí venía caminando tranquilamente ese alicornio de negro pelaje, más oscuro que el vacío de la noche con su crin de segador brillo plateado que imitaba los rayos de la luna y que parecían hipnotizar; con tan sólo ver esos cabellos ondeantes sentía cómo me sumergía lentamente en un sopor insoportable. Por un momento tuve la sensación de que caería dormida en un sueño del cual jamás podría despertar. Sus alas gigantes e igual de negras, idénticas a las de un murciélago, se movieron y plegaron con delicadeza sobre ese lomo enorme. Era muy alto, recuerdo que me llevaba más de dos cabezas de altura y su presencia imponente me puso a temblar sin control. Sentir su figura allí en la acera oscura me daban ganas de llorar y salir corriendo… pero al igual que en el sueño yo estaba atrapada como una simple espectadora.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

»Yo tampoco puedo explicármelo pero así era la realidad, eso no era ningún sueño. Ese ser enorme no se detenía y sus ojos rojos resplandecían en lo oscuridad llenos de una rabia incontenible que nunca había visto antes en alguien; de su sonrisa macabra corrían hilos de sangre y saliva… Luna, no te miento cuando digo que ese gesto me hizo llorar de terror. Esa mueca enferma y desquiciada es una de las peores cosas que alguien puede ver… no hay suficiente valor en el mundo para mirar esa sonrisa sin estremecerse. Otra cosa que pude ver y que sólo me generaba más preguntas era su cutie mark.

-¿Qué era?

-No había nada, él no tenía cutie mark. Sólo vi un flanco vacío y negro igual que el resto de su pelaje.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron calladas y no hicieron más que evitar el contacto visual. Sentían una gran molestia en la boca del estómago pero, tras mucho esfuerzo, Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-Dijiste algo sobre una "máscara"…

»Así es y nunca seré capaz de borrarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Una máscara llena de grabados y surcos negros distribuidos por toda la superficie, parecía fabricada en un percudido metal de aspecto antiquísimo manchado de sangre y óxido. Esa cubierta metálica sobre su rostro se aferraba fuertemente a la carne al igual que el pobre pegaso lo hacía con su vida. Creo que ese indefenso muchacho sabía lo que venía a continuación. Sólo hacía falta mirar la máscara y esos ojos rojos destellantes para entender que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, que sus últimos momentos se escapaban de sus cascos y se perdían en el frío nocturno.

Volvieron a hacer silencio y contemplaron el balcón donde se podía ver cómo el ardiente sol de la mañana se alzaba en el cielo cada vez más. El calor sofocante hacía que las dos hermanas jadearan agotadas. Quizás, sólo quizás, las gruesas gotas de sudor que caían por sus frentes no surgían únicamente por efecto de aquel atípico clima matutino… había algo más.

»El alicornio lo levantó como si no fuera nada más que un juguete y retorció toda su columna como quien escurre una toalla mojada. Giró su espalda casi 360 grados haciéndolo aullar de un dolor inexplicable a los cuatro vientos, mas sus lamentos sólo fueron oídos por el gigante negro y por mí. Nadie se asomó a la calle porque no había nada que escuchar, todos dormían en sus casas alejados del aire congelado y de aquella abominación. Lo estaba destrozando frente a mis ojos tal y como hoy lo hizo con Rush Brown. ¡No había oportunidad de hacer nada, sólo podía mirar al ser que, durante CINCO MALDITOS MESES, venía asesinando a más de 750 ponis inocentes! Lo estuve buscando sin parar todo ese tiempo y había llegado el momento de conocerlo… y fue peor de lo que pensaba. Tuve que presenciar la maldad pura desencadenada sobre un pobre pegaso trabajador y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo ya no estaba pasando desapercibida… de hecho creo que nunca lo hice.

-¿A qué te refieres Celestia? -el corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que parecía a punto de explotar.

»Me refiero a que el alicornio negro siempre supo que yo estaba ahí viéndolo todo. Él quería que yo observara atentamente su masacre en primer plano para luego restregármela en la cara. Antes de tirar al poni al suelo, él me miró con una expresión inconfundible; era como si me preguntara con la vista "¿Te gusta lo que ves?". Lo disfrutaba en un éxtasis que ni yo ni nadie podrían entender y cuando terminó con su abominación tiró al pegaso justo ante mí para que pudiera ver en detalle la monstruosidad que hizo; lo miré sin saber qué rayos hacer o decir y ahí lo tenía… ante mí con su máscara marcada y ensangrentada. Me sonreía cara a cara, relamiéndose en un sádico placer que me arrancó el alma del cuerpo por un momento eterno. Se quedó frente a mí sonriendo con esa mueca desfigurada, me guiñó un ojo. Al final, se marchó por donde vino llevándose consigo al panadero medio muerto y agonizante con toda su espina dorsal hecha trizas.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

»Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, las casas oscuras, la calle ensangrentada, el frío, el poni, el alicornio… de nuevo estaba en la sala del hospital frente al mismo pegaso moribundo dueño de esos horrendos recuerdos. Sin su permiso, había husmeado en su mente y mi castigo fue presenciar la tortura con mis propios ojos. No encontraba las palabras para dirigirme a él, sólo me miraba entristecido y con la esperanza ya perdida. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al igual que los míos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme viéndolo sin saber qué hacer; la magia no podía ayudarlo y yo estaba segura que el agresor tenía que ver en eso. Le pedí perdón por escabullirme en sus memorias antes de irme de la sala sin esperar una respuesta que, creo yo, nunca me dio.

-¿Los doctores te preguntaron algo?

»Pues es obvio que sí aunque los dejé ahí plantados. Me teletransporté de regreso al castillo a pensar con más calma en todo lo que había visto pero fue en vano y bastante predecible, no podía concentrarme por mucho que me esforzara así que, tras horas caminando por el castillo, volé a la montaña más alta de toda Equestria para estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

Luna se levantó de golpe de su lugar y comenzó a vagar lentamente por la sala sólo deteniéndose para mirar a Celestia con un gesto marcado de pena y confusión. De vez en cuando miraba por el balcón un cielo apenas machado con algunas pocas nubes. Quería asimilar toda la información que se arremolinaba en su cabeza pero al ver los cirros veteados con diversos y cálidos tonos de naranja, le pareció ver los cientos de cadáveres que su hermana había descrito cayendo cual gotas de lluvia. No dejaban de aparecer los cuerpos mutilados teñidos de una sangre muy oscura pero se desvanecían antes de golpear el suelo.

Parpadeó al sentir que alguien se le acercaba despacio por detrás. El aluvión de difuntos cesó inmediatamente, dando lugar al mismo paisaje veraniego de colinas, bosques y pueblos distantes.

-Hay algunas cosas que aún no te he dicho todavía.

Luna cerró los ojos y habló con voz trémula.

-¿Qué más hay que saber? Todo lo que me has contado no es más que muerte y desolación.

-Sí… lo sé… pero si quieres ayudarme, y realmente necesito que lo hagas, tienes que dejarme terminar de contarte todo.

La hermana de pelaje marino se giró para toparse con el rostro de Celestia manchado por gruesas lágrimas y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Recuerdas que la mayoría de los cuerpos que llegaban a los hospitales tenían la cervical completamente despedazada? -a Celestia le había costado muchísimo preguntar algo así.

-S-Sí…

-Bueno, al final los medios terminaron enterándose de eso y no tardaron en sacar conclusiones propias.

La princesa blanca miró uno de los estantes a su derecha y acarició el lomo de un viejo libro gordo de cuero marrón gastado.

-El poder de la palabra escrita es verdaderamente sorprendente… quien la controla tiene el poder de manejar a la sociedad, puede crear una falsa pero a la vez verosímil sensación de seguridad y paz como a la vez puede generar caos, miedo y desorden. Y, en mi ignorancia, yo no pude ver la importancia de ese poder en el momento en que tenía que hacerlo. Los periódicos de aquella época no tardaron en ponerle una infinidad de nombres a este "asesino serial" que, al final, todos terminamos conociendo. No hicieron más que crear angustia.

-¿Les pusieron nombres?

-Sí, y cuando se enteraron de los cuerpos con la columna rota, lo denominaron: "el Lisiador".

A Luna se le estremeció la espalda, como si un balde de agua helada le cayera lentamente por la espalda. Y la razón de aquél mote estaba más que clara para ella.

-Y ese no era el único, no -prosiguió Celestia-. Le pusieron miles de pseudónimos, sin embargo, había otro que hacía que los ponis se estremecieran del horror con sólo escucharlo, uno que representaba a la perfección los actos de este individuo…

-¿Cuál era?

Celestia se movió en su lugar denotando su incomodidad. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había dicho ese nombre.

-El… el…

Tragó mucha saliva y se secó una lágrima, le dolía el corazón.

-El Ángel de la Muerte -dijo despacio.

El aire de la biblioteca se tornó raro justo en ese momento. El lugar entero seguía callado igual que antes pero se sintió algo diferente cuando Celestia pronunció esas cinco palabras. El ambiente había alcanzado un punto de tensión tan alto que la princesa mayor tuvo que sentarse en el sillón a duras penas para recobrar el aliento y masajearse la cabeza. Se la oía sollozar con mucha claridad. Parecía decir alguna que otra palabra entre tantos lamentos pero era algo incomprensible; Luna se le arrimó.

-Hermana…

Pero Celestia no le respondió, sólo siguió llorando. Se podía decir que estaba liberando toda la pena que venía acumulando durante esa noche. Revivir la historia más oscura de su Reino era una tortura peor que la muerte y, por más inaudito que pareciera, Celestia juró escuchar unos gritos desgarradores que le resultaron perturbadoramente familiares. Los alaridos eran claros (o al menos lo eran para ella). Miles de ponis llorando al mismo tiempo y clamando súplicas de piedad y compasión… la estaban volviendo loca.

Despacio, la soberana del sol se apoyó los cascos en los oídos, apretó los ojos y se dijo así misma:

«No… no… ¿qué nos has hecho?»

Oyó unas pisadas.

«¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?»

La imagen de una máscara oxidada bañada de sangre se le vino a la mente y, al abrir los ojos de golpe, vio a Luna sentada frente a ella. Se la notaba compungida y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué más tengo que saber? -le preguntó en un tono triste.

Celestia se aclaró la garganta mirando hacia otro lado.

»Pasaron unos días después del ataque del panadero y yo me sentía cada vez más perdida y el pueblo, más aterrorizado. Casi nadie salía a las calles y llegó un punto en que los ponis dejaron de hablarse entre sí. No podía darles las respuestas que querían, sólo palabras de consentimiento que en muchas ocasiones ignoraron. El pánico reinaba en cada rincón de Equestria y nadie podía saber si la muerte lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pausó por unos instantes.

»Y una noche recibí una carta del Hospital de Canterlot que me llamó mucho la atención… A pesar de que todos los días me llegaban mensajes de familias esperando respuestas, esta carta fue la que más me interesó. Tenía escrita una sola palabra en la parte delantera: "Urgente"; pero no era eso lo único que me preocupó, estaba manchada además con algunas gotas de sangre. La abrí y lo único que encontré fue una hoja de pergamino en blanco salpicada con más sangre; no tenía nada escrito, sólo manchas de sangre.

La princesa nocturna miró hacia la ventana y se imaginó la apariencia de la carta sanguinolenta y el gesto que su hermana habría puesto al verla.

»Así que, sin perder tiempo, me teletransporté al hospital esperando no llegar tarde para lo peor. Supe de inmediato al ver la carta que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo allí y cuando llegué al vestíbulo principal no encontré a nadie que pudiera explicarme qué demonios estaba pasando pero no tuve que esperar mucho para saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

»Se escuchó un grito que resonó por todo el hospital. Un sonido desastroso y lleno de sufrimiento que me perforó los oídos como nunca nada lo había hecho antes. Era un lamento espantoso y estremecedor que provenía del primer piso del edificio. Subí corriendo guiándome por los chillidos y noté que provenían de la misma habitación en donde estaba internado el poni panadero. Abrí la puerta sólo para toparme con el horror mismo.

Celestia apoyó la cara entre sus pezuñas y se dejó llevar por su pesadumbre, lloró a más no poder sin hacer caso a los fútiles intentos de su hermana menor por animarla.

-Todos muertos… todos estaban muertos…

Luna gimoteó.

»Cadáveres de enfermeras y doctores en la habitación, despedazados, estrangulados, incinerados… miembros y cabezas arrancados… toda la sangre desparramada por el piso, por doquier. Pilas y pilas de cuerpos sin vida en todo el lugar y cientos de mensajes rojos escritos en las paredes, todos decían lo mismo…

Y antes de continuar, la gobernante empezó a golpearse la cabeza y a llorar con más intensidad.

-¡Celestia! ¡Por f-favor, b-basta! -le pedía su hermana entre sollozos.

-¡CELESTIA LOS ODIA A TODOS! -gritó la alicornio blanca.- ¡ESCRITO POR TODOS LADOS!

Las dos se abrazaron llorando con fuerza y, pasados unos minutos, se separaron.

»Pero no me había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba sola allí. Alcé la vista y ahí estaba él ante mí… me observaba feliz y lleno de regocijo, tal y como en el sueño. Con su enorme sonrisa enfermiza y sangrante, el Ángel de la Muerte se encontraba justo frente a mí… frente a frente en la vida real por primera vez, en una sala de hospital llena de muertos. Tengo la sospecha de que él me esperó, creo que preparó todo el lugar para mi llegada porque se jactaba de mi reacción al ver los cadáveres. Recuerdo bien que sostenía bajo su brazo izquierdo al panadero con quien yo había estado tan sólo unos días atrás. Muerto igual que los demás…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

»Hizo que todos los cuerpos se desvanecieran y atravesó la pared como si esta no estuviera allí, llevándose consigo al panadero cercenado al cual dejó sufrir día tras día antes de acabar con su vida esa noche, junto con las de los demás ponis. Cuando salí del edificio para perseguirlo él ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad y mis esperanzas de alguna vez atraparlo y vencerlo, se desvanecieron en ese instante. Supe de inmediato que no podría ganarle nunca a esta… bestia. Me había superado una vez más y nos tenía a su merced. Al día siguiente, los diez ponis muertos del hospital aparecieron colgados en la plaza central de Canterlot… y el caos le ganó la partida a la poca paz que quedaba en Equestria.

-¿Cómo que le ganó la partida?

»Luna… durante 26 años seguidos, el Ángel de la Muerte asoló todos y cada uno de los pueblos y prados que conforman el Reino. Miles y miles de ponis de todas las edades, sin importar sexo, apariencia o forma de pensar fueron eliminados de todas las maneras posibles; pero el asesino hizo una serie de excepciones con muchos ponis al permitirle unos días de vida sólo tras dejarlos completamente cuadripléjicos, por eso lo llamaban también el Lisiador, sin embargo los terminaba matando luego de dejarlos sufrir. El panadero fue el primer caso de esa clase de ataques y definitivamente no fue el último.

A Luna se le revolvía el estómago.

»Ni un minuto de tranquilidad, sólo atrocidad. Todos eran presa del miedo a caer en las garras del Lisiador y experimentar la más aterradora de las muertes. Este sujeto era un maldito enfermo mental con un complejo de crueldad morbosa desesperado por destruir a la sociedad y reducir todo a un mundo muerto y silenciado. Una de las peores cosas es que logró que todos los ponis de Equestria lo conocieran de nombre pero no físicamente. Los únicos indicios que los pueblos tenían de su apariencia eran posibles por los testimonios de unos pocos ponis que lograron recordar su imagen… antes de fallecer. Y yo sabía perfectamente que, de no ser por el pánico general incontrolable, todos mis súbditos se habrían revelado violentamente contra mí… y tenían cientos de motivos para hacerlos; yo era una condenada inútil que nunca tuvo al menos la decencia de decirles que era una batalla perdida.

-Celestia… -Luna pretendía seguir pero fue interrumpida.

»Escapé de Canterlot sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, me tocaría a mí ser una víctima más del Ángel de la Muerte. Ese monstruo estaba haciendo todo lo posible con tal de atormentarme y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que me visitara personalmente. Pasé mucho tiempo escondida en el sótano de una vieja casona abandonada de las afueras de Trottingham que perteneció a toda una familia asesinada por el mismo Ángel. No hice nada más que suplicar a que nadie me encontrara; todavía no sé cómo lo hice pero, por esos 26 años, no vi la superficie del mundo que, una vez, estuvo habitado por ponis felices y despreocupados… llenos de vida

-Pero no entien… -la dueña de la noche no pudo terminar su frase.

»Esos días eran del más puro silencio, no se podía escuchar ni la brisa corriendo libre por el mundo ni el trinar de las aves o el sonido de algo que estuviera con vida. El mundo había muerto definitivamente y se quedó callado así durante esos miserables 26 años. Nada cambió en todo ese tiempo, excepto…

Celestia miró por la ventana y admiró el milagro de su sol levantándose sobre el mundo. Unas cuantas lágrimas más se anegaron en sus desalineados ojos enrojecidos.

-Un día, así como si nada, oí algo venir desde arriba. Algo que creí que nunca volvería a escuchar por el resto de la eternidad. Eran voces.

Luna se sorprendió.

»En un principio pensé que mi aislamiento del mundo, la falta de luz, de aire limpio y la escasez de comida y agua me estaban haciendo oír cosas que no eran reales. Yo daba por sentado que mis últimos rastros de cordura se habían perdido para siempre y que esas voces no eran más que un producto de mi imaginación… pero pasaban los días y esos extraños sonidos no cesaban. A veces eran murmullos débiles y otras veces eran conversaciones más fuertes pero inentendibles, o quizás yo no las entendía porque ya había olvidado cómo era el idioma. En un principio me esforcé por ignorarlas pero a medida que avanzaban las semanas, las voces se hacían más y más frecuentes hasta que llegó un punto en que no pude seguir haciendo oídos sordos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

»Me dije a mi misma que, para saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera, debería salir y verlo por con mis propios ojos pero después pensé que podría ser una trampa del Ángel. Era seguro que él conocía mi escondite y sólo estaba esperando a que yo cayera en el engaño por mi cuenta, y muy probablemente él ya sabía que me había estado escondiendo como un ratón por más de 26 años de su ola de destrucción y muerte. O quizás estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, ahí en la oscuridad húmeda, viendo cómo me consumía lentamente en la inmundicia. Sólo estaba esperando a darme el tiro de gracia y quería que yo fuera a buscarlo personalmente. Lo triste de eso es que al final me dejé llevar por las voces y finalmente decidí salí al exterior.

La hermana azul se había acercado más a Celestia y sus nervios, ya por las nubes, la torturaban y le exigían terminar de escuchar el relato.

-Pero a modo de recaudo me protegí con un velo de invisibilidad creyendo que eso podría "salvarme" y salí de ese sótano podrido para ver la luz del día por primera vez en años.

Se restregó los ojos con sopor.

»Sabes, cuando pasas dos décadas y media en la más fría y plena oscuridad rodeada de nada más que hongos, peste y silencio todos tus sentidos se tornan increíblemente sensibles, sobre todo la vista. Te juro que cuando me asomé, sentí que mis ojos se derretirían así como el hielo ante el calor. Fue una experiencia espantosa y de un dolor monstruoso que parecía no tener fin, ni cerrando los párpados con todas mis fuerzas podía hacer que el ardor se fuera. Estuve como media hora luchando contra los rayos de un sol que ya no controlaba con la normalidad de antes, intentando acostumbrarme a él y suplicando que el Lisiador no estuviera allí frente a mí. Cuando pude ver con algo más de claridad vi que el lugar estaba casi igual a cuando me había escondido por primera vez; la hierba muerta reseca del campo había crecido hasta superar el metro y medio de altura, los edificios de Trottingham se podían ver a lo lejos a pesar de que algunos ya no estaban en su lugar y el cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba con una lluvia copiosa.

-¿Y viste al Lisiador? ¿Qué eran aquellas voces? -Luna temblaba y sus labios tiritaban sin control aunque no hiciera frío.

»No, no vi a nadie. Creí que estaba sola en ese momento, sin embargo, volví a escuchar esas voces pero con mucha más claridad; las sentía a pocos metros de distancia y me di cuenta que se trataba de dos potras de avanzada edad que hablaban con consternación de "la comida de anoche" y algo de "insectos". Sólo se me vino una cosa a la mente pero traté de alejarlo y seguí oyendo la conversación. Una dijo que "ya había olvidado cómo era la sensación del viento en la melena" y la otra decía que "no tenía idea que aún crecía hierba en esos prados". Cosas por el estilo que no me aclaraban nada así que, aun siendo invisible, las seguí hasta la ciudad a ver si podía obtener algo más de información. Pasaron unas horas en silencio y después se encontraron con un semental joven de aspecto decrépito y desnutrido (no muy diferente al de las señoras) que les comentó que "los muchachos volvieron anoche completos" y "no lo vieron". Juntos, los tres se fueron a la plaza central donde otro semental más anciano les informó que "la plaza amaneció limpia otra vez".

Eran ya las once en punto de la mañana y las dos figuras reales reunidas en la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot se miraban como si acabaran de conocerse. El aire caliente del recinto las hacía sudar pero eran más los nervios y el pánico las verdaderas causas que las mantenían sin aliento. Celestia prosiguió.

»Volé lejos de Trottingham con destino a algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir más respuestas y terminé por arribar a Dodge Junction donde no encontré nada más que pilas y pilas de cadáveres masacrados y torturados uno sobre el otro; todo el pueblo estaba muerto y muchas casas habían sido arrancadas de los cimientos para terminar en quién sabe dónde. La tierra se había vuelto incluso más roja por toda la sangre derramada… tuve que salir de ahí lo antes posible para ir a algún lugar con vida. Mientras volaba podía ver que en la extensión de los campos se podían leer los mismos mensajes gigantes grabados en la tierra: "CELESTIA LOS ODIA A TODOS". Mas no podía detenerme, debía seguir mi camino en busca de alguien con vida hasta que, tras días viajando y dejando de lado decenas de pueblos aniquilados, arribé a la ciudad de Manehattan donde me enteré de la verdad por boca de un muchacho que hablaba con un amigo a quien no había visto en años.

Celestia tomó a Luna de los cascos suavemente y unas lágrimas cayeron en ellos.

-El Ángel de la Muerte, también conocido como el Lisiador o la Bestia de Equestria, había desaparecido de la faz de Equestria… -dijo la princesa blanca despacio y pronunciando lo mejor posible cada sílaba.

La princesa azul necesitó unos segundos para asimilar la información.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Eso mismo, desapareció. Tal y como lo dijo el poni de Manehattan.

-¿Pero cómo?

»Hasta el día de hoy todavía no he encontrado la respuesta, sólo te digo lo que escuché. Luego de semanas comparando versiones vi que todos los ponis decían lo mismo: el Ángel se había ido. Tras 26 años de miseria y masacre desparramadas por toda Equestria, la criatura más sanguinaria que alguna vez haya pisado este mundo se fue de un día para el otro sin dejar rastro… y por lo que todos comentaban, parece que el Ángel de la Muerte tenía la cruel costumbre de volar de pueblo en pueblo recolectando víctimas al azar; no había día o noche que él no se apareciera dispuesto a matar o a herir brutalmente pero resulta que en cierta ocación, en el vigésimo sexto aniversario de la primera muerte que causó, él no apareció en ninguna parte, tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente ni al siguiente; pasaron semanas y no había huella del mortal alicornio negro.

-¿Entonces simplemente se esfumó así como así?

»Precisamente, y todos los ponis entraron en un conflicto. ¿Realmente se había ido aquél ser que tanto daño había hecho? ¿Realmente el individuo que mató a miles, quizás millones, cesó de existir? ¿Realmente el mundo volvía a ser seguro tras años de penurias? Nadie tenía respuestas certeras y, para peor, yo estuve ausente para ellos en todo ese tiempo; no los pude ayudar en NADA, sólo me limité a esconderme bajo la tierra como el más asqueroso gusano y a regresar a la superficie únicamente cuando todos los males ya se habían acabado. ¿Qué clase de gobernante hace eso? Dejé a mis súbditos en las manos de una bestia loca en el momento en que más me necesitaban… el mundo era otro, todos se habían convertido en unas criaturas agonizantes deseosas de una realidad diferente. ¿Te das una idea de lo que fue para aquellos ponis volver a ver la luz del día temiendo que esa "paz renacida" no fuera nada más que otra jugarreta del Lisiador? Todos desconfiaban de todos y muy pero muy pocos eran los que se atrevían a caminar por las calles y si corrían el riesgo, lo hacían con la cabeza mirando por encima del hombro. No, el mal estaba hecho y grabado a fuego, nunca podrían volver a dormir tranquilos aunque el Ángel de la Muerte ya no estuviera entre ellos.

Y así, Celestia terminó su narración dejando a una Luna aturdida y dispuesta a lanzar sus preguntas.

-Todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…

-Pregunta.

-Primero, ¿cómo rayos es que nunca supe nada de esto? -preguntó muy ofendida y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Todo esto ocurrió durante… bueno, ocurrió mientras tú estabas en exiliada en la luna. Pasó hace 150 años para ser más precisos y fuiste liberada en Equestria hace apenas cinco años así que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocer los hechos que destruyeron el reino. De hecho, el primer asesinato se dio diez años después de que fueras enviada a cumplir tu exilio…

-Bien… entiendo… ¿Pero por qué nunca me contaste todo esto antes? -sonó más enojada.

-Supongo que no quería que supieras la forma en que manejé la situación… y tampoco quería que te enteraras de que nunca nadie pudo atrapar definitivamente a la Bestia, una historia así no es algo que a uno le gusta contar. Sinceramente, recordar todo esto me ha hecho mucho daño pero dado que… el Ángel ha vuelto a las andadas no me ha quedado otra opción que contarte toda la verdad detrás de él.

-¿Y cómo es que todos actúan con tanta normalidad desde que he vuelto a Equestria? Según tú, algo así debió de traumar a la sociedad de por vida pero ¿por qué parece que nadie recuerda esto? ¿No deberían haber escrito libros documentando todo? Que yo sepa, nunca nadie ha dicho una sola palabra de "el Ángel de la Muerte" o de "el Lisiador" o "la Bestia de Equestria".

-Buena pregunta… y tiene mucho que ver conmigo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Digamos que, de una forma u otra, tenía que reparar el daño en la sociedad por más grande que este fuera. La locura que afectaba a estos ponis era tal que nadie podía seguir con sus vidas, no con la idea de que el alicornio podría regresar en cualquier momento así que borré toda la evidencia…

-¿Evidencia?

-Sí, era la única manera de restaurar la paz y créeme cuando te digo que fue la tarea más difícil que he tenido que llevar a cabo en toda mi vida pero no había alternativa. Los ponis tenían que recuperar sus vidas de alguna forma y yo, quien los había dejado a la deriva, tenía que hacerme cargo. Así, en sólo una semana sin parar, viajé de pueblo en pueblo, de región en región, reparando los destrozos causados por la Bestia y… modificando los recuerdos de los habitantes.

-¿Cómo que modificaste sus recuerdos? -Luna quedó perpleja.

-Verás, tú tienes la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de los demás y manipularlos, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo tengo una habilidad similar. Puedo modificar, eliminar o crear recuerdos falsos que parezcan reales. Yo no soy capaz de devolver la vida Luna, nadie lo es así que viajé oculta por cada poblado arreglando todos los daños y alterando las mentes de los ponis afectados para que creyeran que nunca existió un tal "Ángel de la Muerte" y que esos 26 años en realidad fueron años que transcurrieron con "perfecta normalidad, sin ningún tipo de sobresalto".

-¿Pero qué hay de los muertos? ¿Los ponis no sospecharon que ya no tenían a muchos de sus familiares?

-Eso era lo más difícil, tuve que modificar los pensamientos de TODOS para que creyeran que nunca habían tenido dichos familiares o que, en varios casos, habían muerto en algún trágico accidente o por causas naturales.

-Sacando el hecho de que eso es moralmente horrible, me sorprende que te haya funcionado.

-A mí también me sorprendió mucho pero, no sé si llamarlo "por fortuna", sus mentes no fueron tan complicadas de modificar. Les hice olvidar todo lo que pensaron acerca de mí, acerca de los pensamientos de revolución y, más importante de todo, acerca del miedo a una muerte horrible. Borré todos los registros y testimonios tanto médicos como policiales que se grabaron de aquellos días y en muy poco tiempo logré que todos los habitantes que quedaban en Equestria (que eran muy pocos a comparación de antes de que empezara la matanza) tuvieran vidas normales, con casas normales, familias normales y trabajos normales.

-A costa de la pérdida y el olvido de miles de almas que seguro hoy penan y lo harán hasta el fin de los días… -agregó la princesa Luna casi fuera de quicio.

Celestia la miró fija y seriamente pero no se inmutó.

-Eso… eso es un precio terrible que todos hemos tenido que pagar a cambio de recuperar nuestras vidas.

-No, eso es un precio que LOS DEMÁS tuvieron que pagar, tú sólo te escondiste bajo la tierra y esperaste a que ocurriera un milagro que te salvara el pellejo. Después sólo tomaste el camino de mentir sin siquiera tener la seguridad de que tu peor enemigo hubiera sido eliminado definitivamente. Te lanzaste de cabeza a reconstruir el mundo tal y como lo habías dejado antes de que todo esto pasara.

-¡Era preferible! ¡De no ser por eso hoy nadie podría respirar sin temer a que aparezca de la nada un asesino psicópata por la espalda! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú Luna?! ¡¿QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO TÚ?!

-¡Hubiera preferido decir la verdad y dar hasta mi último aliento para cobrar venganza por todas las vidas perdidas! ¡Al menos les hubiera dado a entender a todos que aún quedaba una oportunidad de ganar si nos uníamos! ¡YO NO ME HUBIERA ESCONDIDO, YO HUBIERA SALIDO A COBRAR VENGANZA!

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡TODOS ME QUERÍAN MUERTA Y TIRADA EN UNA ZANJA! ¡NADIE HABRÍA ENTENDIDO QUE NO TENÍAMOS OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCER! ¡LOS SUICIDIOS EN MASA HABRÍAN SIDO INEVITABLES! ¡¿TE DAS UNA IDEA DE LO QUE HUBIESE PASADO SI YO LES HUBIERA DICHO "VAYAN A CASA CON SUS FAMILIAS Y ESPEREN A QUE LA MUERTE VAYA A TOCAR SUS PUERTAS"?!

-¡PERO LES MENTISTE DESCARADAMENTE SIN TENER EN CUENTA DE QUE ÉL PODRÍA REGRESAR! ¡MIRA LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AHORA!

-¡SIEMPRE LO TUVE EN CUENTA! ¡ESE ERA MI MAYOR TEMOR Y SIEMPRE LO FUE DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE SUPE QUE DESAPARECIÓ! ¡YO SABÍA QUE SI ÉL REGRESABA, LA HISTORIA SE REPETIRÍA Y SIEMPRE SUPLIQUÉ A QUE ESO NO OCURRIERA!

-¡Y TE EQUIVOCASTE! -las cuerdas vocales de Luna iban a cortarse de tanto esfuerzo.

-¡SÍ, ME EQUIVOQUÉ COMO NUNCA! ¡Y AHORA QUE VOLVIÓ ESTAMOS TODOS FRITOS! ¡¿CONTENTA, ESO QUERÍAS OÍR?! ¡¿QUE SOY UNA INÚTIL?! ¡PUES SÍ, SOY UNA MALDITA INÚTIL BUENA PARA NADA Y COBARDE! ¡YO DEBÍ SER LA PRIMERA EN MORIR!

Las dos quedaron en un silencio lúgubre. Celestia caminó hacia el reloj de arena y lo acarició unas cuantas veces.

-Invencible… -dijo Celestia luego de un ruidoso suspiro-. Invencible… eterno como el tiempo.

Luna la observaba atentamente.

-No había salida Luna. En el momento en que supe que se había ido me sentí feliz por primera vez en 26 años pero a la vez angustiada, yo sabía que él no había muerto ni nada de eso como se comentaba… pero era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Más quietud.

-Todo lo que hice estuvo mal pero estaba tan desesperada por enmendar las cosas que lo único que se me ocurrió fue cambiar la realidad por una mejor, una que yo creía mejor para todos.

Ni la más mínima partícula de polvo en el aire se movía.

-Supongo que mi mente me obligó a pensar que el Lisiador ya no volvería. No sé en qué me basé para pensar eso pero sencillamente lo hice…

Tras un rato de silencio, Luna habló más calmada.

-¿De dónde viene él? -Celestia se dio vuelta lentamente y la miró.

-Nadie lo sabe… sólo se apareció aquél día y dio rienda suelta a la muerte. Dudo que alguna vez vayamos a conocer su origen.

-¿Qué hay de los mensajes?

-Creo que eran una forma de tortura psicológica que le encantaba usar… con el paso de las semanas, sus mensajes resultaban más directos hacia mí. "Celestia los odia a todos" se repitió muchas veces…

-¿Qué tenía contra ti?

-No lo sé. No tengo idea de qué tenía en contra mío y no sé si quiero saberlo.

-¿Crees que él va… va a…

-¿Continuar lo que dejó? Es muy probable, está haciendo prácticamente lo mismo de la vez anterior y temo que se pondrá peor.

La alicornio nocturna se puso a la par de su hermana.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -le consultó temblorosa con temor.

-No estoy muy segura pero quizás acabe lo que empezó con Rush Brown pero no sin antes dejarlo agonizar al menos unos días… y es posible que también se encargue de Healthy Shift y de Stable, ellos ya están perdidos me temo.

-¿No podemos salvarlos?

-No, si queremos tener al menos UNA oportunidad de atraparlo, debemos dejar que el Ángel vaya a buscarlos cuando él lo desee.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Démosle un día y después vayamos al hospital a esperar que él se aparezca.

-¿Y lo hará?

-Sí, nunca ha dejado "trabajos inconclusos". Irá a matarlos a todos, estoy segura y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luna se alejó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y vio que el pasillo oscuro estaba vacío, o al menos eso aparentaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas e imágenes de cadáveres, sangre y pueblos en llamas arrasados se le aparecían como flashes.

-Celestia… -comenzó.

-¿Si?

-Voy a irme a mi cuarto a pensar, no vayas a buscarme por favor ni permitas que nadie entre. Vendré a verte aquí a las dos en punto y quiero que hablemos un poco más de todo esto pero hasta entonces, nada más… déjame pensar.

-Lo haré, te esperaré aquí entonces -Celestia ni se molestó en mirar a su hermana, sólo contemplaba el enorme ventanal y se imaginaba las salvajadas que aquél a quien tanto había temido podría estar cometiendo en ese mismo momento. Le vinieron escalofríos repentinos y, al parpadear, le pareció ver que las nubes se contorcían para formar una máscara de metal antiquísima e inolvidable para ella.

Luna estaba a punto de irse de la habitación pero recordó una pregunta más que tenía que hacer.

-Hermana -la llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tú crees que los guardias hayan escuchado esta "conversación"?

Celestia soltó una risa minúscula.

-Luna, primero que nada casi nadie viene aquí y segundo, creé un cono de silencio y de invisibilidad alrededor de la biblioteca desde que entramos aquí. Los guardias aún creen que seguimos en Ponyville.

Sin decir más, la dueña de la noche se retiró a sus aposentos para tratar de asimilar todas las cosas inauditas que acababa de oír.

* * *

_**Perdonen mi larga ausencia pero los exámenes finales de mi facultad (que por suerte aprobé), sumados a unos problemas de salud que tuve me han mantenido lejos de FanFiction y escribir se me ha tornado una tarea muy difícil. Este capítulo particularmente me ha costado mucho tanto empezarlo como terminarlo y lamento si es muy "hablado" y no hay "mucha acción" pero tarde o temprano tenía que contar el origen de la Bestia.**_

_**Hoy me encuentro un poco mejor de salud pero, siendo sincero, ya no estoy escribiendo con la intensidad de antes y mis tiempos son cada vez más ajustados por la universidad. Aún así y como he dicho antes, voy a terminar esta historia porque así me lo propuse hace meses...**_

_**Cambiando un poquito de tema, hace unos días aproveché para subir una poesía adaptada que me gustaría que visiten, se llama "El potrillo enfermo" y es muy corta, no lleva más de 40 segundos leerla.**_

_**Eso es todo mis amigos, gracias por los reviews y las visitas. Espero que se mantengan así y me hagan llegar todas sus opiniones. Hasta entonces, espero que volvamos a leernos muy pronto,**_

_**Knarrenheinz.**_


End file.
